


More than the sea and the stars

by Peggaycarter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche, F/F, Fluff and Humor, High School, Idiots in Love, Teen Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggaycarter/pseuds/Peggaycarter
Summary: This is the sea mechanic high school fanfic that nobody asked for.How Raven and her best friends, Clarke and Octavia, survive the high school. Everything is cliche and super gay. Also Clexa is happy and alive and minor Octavia/NiylahOctavia is a very hot and very gay cheerleader, who's hated by Niylah, a soccer player. Best friends with Clarke, who is artsy, dumb and bi, clueless about Lexa, the captain and an useless lesbian in her free time, and Raven, very smart and very gay, nothing new.And on top of that, there's Luna who is in love, and compete with Lexa for the title of useless lesbian.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Luna & Raven Reyes, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Niylah
Comments: 51
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Nadiahilkerfan, an author here as well, who has this amazing High school themed fanfic that allowed me to imagine the characters as teenagers, surviving the worst end of world they could imagine, the school. As well as the several others authors who pleased me with a beautiful Lexa/Luna relationship as insight to think this storyline. I will leave the link here to anyone crawling for a teen sea mechanic romance, just as me. https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193554/chapters/45627610
> 
> This work is entirely thought to be a remake of the vibes of romantic movies. With all the drama and humor of it.
> 
> • So here is what to wait, Lexa annoying the hell of Luna. While Luna is trying to keep her inner peace around Lexa and her secret crush, Raven. But the fearless, non-committal and popular Luna melts around a certain smart brunette.
> 
> .......
> 
> Hi :) so this is my first fanfic and english isn't my first language so be kind. 
> 
> It's posted on wattpad too and there's instagram posts complementing the plot but it isn't necessary to understand the story.  
> That's it, hope you guys like it

Raven wakes up with a loud beep noise. She breathed in frustration and got up from the bed. Still sleepy she checks her phone and then her eyes get wide. She had slept too much and now she was so fucking late. Quickly she put some clothes, her leg brace and her boots. Before leaving the room she checks herself. Well, her hair was extremely messy, she wore blue jeans, her black boots and a black crop top under her red jacket. She heard a familiar noise from outside. Great, she thought. Clarke was already in front of her house. She didn't have time to eat or fix her hair. She left a frustrated sigh while taking her backpack and her phone. 

"I'm coming!" - she yelled for the girls in the car. If Octavia kept pushing that button all her neighborhood would wake with not so great moods. She looked at her kitchen looking for something rapid or a junk food to eat in the car. 

"Dammit '' she forgot she didn't go grocery shopping. How great, the brunette thought was interrupted by the noise again. Quickly she takes her phone and her keys and goes to the car.

"What the fuck Octavia!" she yells at the girl in the front seat. The blond in the driver seat had a look like 'I tried'. She sighed.

"What happened, babe?" Octavia, noticing her anger, turned to the brunette in the back seat with a soft voice. Clarke was already driving, her favorite band album as background noise. Something inside Raven was screaming that it would be a horrible day. She had to run and now she is feeling the consequences on her leg.

"I woke up late and didn't have time to do breakfast" Raven said, looking out the window trying to brush her hair with her fingers. 

"I forgot to do grocery shopping" she said so low that the girls in the front seat almost didn't get. They were already in the school block and Clarke parked.

"Sorry for yelling at you, O" Raven said leaving the car with her backpack on her shoulder. Octavia just passed her arm through the shoulder of the taller brunette while they walked in direction of the school gate. Clarke put an arm into the backpack and took off a cookie package almost throwing at the pair who was still side hugging.

"Oh you're perfect blondie" Raven said with a smirk already putting a cookie into her mouth.

"See, O. Take some notes" she said, mocking the little brunette who relieved the hug and now started a sequence of hits in her arm.

"Ease, ease, those are my work tools!" She said, trying to escape from the slaps.

"What's happening now?" Monty said, confused at Clarke who just watched the little fight.

"Just don't... let the couple be," Clarke said sitting in the grass with the rest of the group. There was Monty, Jasper and Harper leaning on "their tree". The front of the school was full with teenagers sitting and chatting. It had a large extension of grass with some trees besides the parking area.

A very recognized car passed by, making it ways to a marked spot. Well, it was just a spot like all the others but everyone in school knows who owned it. The car stopped and then a leather jacket girl left by the passenger seats. 

"Clarke!" A hand passed through the vision camp of the blonde. Raven laughed at the expression of her face.

"Every day is the same thing jeez!" Raven said looking at the direction of Clarke's gaze. Ok, she had to admit Lexa was pretty but her friend's reaction was too much for her. Well, Clarke has been in love with Lexa for so long that Raven didn't remember a moment that her friend wasn't talking about her crush. She watched the brunette put her backpack on her shoulder and walk slowly in the direction of the school gates. Quickly another girl joined her. But she was a little bit different. The first girl had tanned skin and long wavy hair, she used a black jacket and destroyed jeans and had a 'don't mess with me' rock vibe. The other girl, who happened to be the driver by the keys on her hand, had a mix of hippie, indie, artsy vibe, was wearing a black jeans and a black loose t-shirt, and converse in her feet. The rounded black sunglasses on her face just reforced her hippie aesthetic. Her hand with lots of rings in those fingers adjusted a jeans backpack on her shoulder. Her curly hair was perfectly messy and Raven thought if this was a real thing. Like, how could she look like she didn't even care about her looks and also seem so perfect put together? 

Well, the answer to this must be in the Woods' blood. The Woods siblings were known, not just in school. They happened to be the most popular in the school not just because they were extremely rich and their last name was really in a board in the principal's office, as one of the donors of Polis High School, or for being extremely beautiful and easily be the hottest girls on school, or even for having a Instagram with a lot of followers, but besides all of this Lexa was in the soccer team, and scored every game, and Luna won most medals in swim competition in the history of Polis high school.

"Raven, are you coming?" The brunette was startled by the bell. She didn't respond Clarke just linked their arms to walk, as the blonde was already linked with Octavia. The classes started a month ago or so and routine had already been settled, so the three of them walked together until Clarke's class and then the two brunettes made their way to history class, Raven quickly sat and grabbed her book. 

"Little Blake!" Lexa greeted the cheerleader soon as she walked in. Octavia smiled and walked at the girl leaning on her table. Raven just ignored. Octavia was popular too, something about being the captain of the cheerleaders. She learned that the girl knew a lot of people and a lot of people greeted her by the hallways, mostly the other cheers, and the team's players. She started a light conversation with Lexa about the next game when Niylah unintentionally not-so-unintentionally pushed her lightly on her shoulder while passing through her seat, the girl lost her balance and stepped back. Niylah had a smirk on her face but Lexa grabbed her, stopping the fall.

"Don't you have eyes?" Octavia yelled at the blonde. What the girl didn't see was that in her almost fall she pushed Luna's arm who was sitting behind Lexa.

"Did you lose your mind, Blake?!" Luna yelled at Octavia, making the class look confused. Luna wasn't like her sister, in fact she always stopped her from getting into fights or arguing. Octavia was startled by the girl next to her when she noticed she messed with whatever she was doing on her notebook.

"Miss Blake and Miss Woods sit down and calm your nerves'' they all hear Mr Jaha as he walks in. Blake just uses this as her way out and sits behind Raven.

"What was that?" Raven asks, lightly turning her head to face Octavia. Who came closer and whispered "no idea".

"I'm gonna kill that Niylah girl" Octavia whispered "she made me push Luna, if I die because she makes me piss a Woods I will end her, just Luna who already hates me!" Octavia finished. Raven looked at the other side of the room. The messy haired girl didn't seem into what Jaha was saying, her attention was on whatever she was doing on that notebook. 

"I don't think she ever hated you" Raven whispered "you have that paranoia since i can remember" 

"I'm sure she hates me, just you and Clarke can't see it!" Octavia said a bit loudly what grabbed some attention.

"Miss Blake, do you have something to share with the class?" Octavia quickly waved her head with a "no sir"

"Miss Reyes?" Jaha said. Raven turned her head toward quickly, she felt the whole class gaze into her. Luna's gaze as well as suddenly she left her notebook. 

"No sir" she said and Jaha got back to write what he was writing before this. Turning her head to whisper Octavia again, her eyes met Luna's who looked curious. And then in a blink of eyes her expression changed and she turned her head to face Jaha. Octavia brushed Raven's brown hair and put it behind her ear, turning Reyes' attention back to the girl sitting behind her. Blake seems to notice that too because she whispered.

"I told you she hates me" 

…..

Raven searched for a memory of contact with the curly Woods. She knows she isn't with Blake every hour of every day but they spent a lot of time together and nothing happened while she was near. She knows for a fact Octavia can be hot headed and impulsive. She could get into fist fights as she already did once with Ontari, but now that she stopped to think about it, she never really had an interaction with Luna. Ever. She already did with Lexa, who is super cool and could be a great sister in law if Clarke stopped being so Clarke. She remembered one time a few months ago. She was in her locker with Clarke talking about their science project or something like this when Finn showed up. She didn't remember why or how...well, why is just because Finn is a dick, he started to insult Clarke, she got in the way and argued back. Never would she let him talk that stuff to her friends. She remembered she walked forward to intimidate him and he pushed her away. It wasn't hard but with her bad leg a forced step back made her fall into the ground. There weren't a lot of people in the hallways. Just a few who got dismissed before the bell. She saw a backpack fall next to her. And just as quickly as it fell she saw a figure pass by and hit Finn in the face once, twice. Finn took a few steps back and he leaned against the lockers. He seemed mad his nose was bleeding and now he tried to punch the figure. But it was faster, she, now Raven could see clearly, he tried to hit her but just punched the air and that counterblow just got her more aggressive. She hit him on the gut twice and a brunette held her. She whispered something to her and she seemed calm.

The fight girl turned to her and helped Raven to get up. It was Luna Woods. Raven was so confused, why would Luna fight? She means, she didn't know the girl but Luna's Instagram stories were all about meditation and peace.

"How are you?" She asked, looking at her face, searching for something. Raven let a grin. Now there's a crowd and they probably have seen everything.

"I'm fine, how Are you? You get yourself into a fight." Raven said looking at her bruised knuckles. Her messy hair was even more messy. She saw Lexa was there too and she talked to Clarke. Lexa was the person who stopped Luna. That was a fucking plot twist. Before she could ask about her hand, Octavia ran through the crowd and took Raven's face into her hands examining.

"What happened? Are you okay, babe?" The smaller looked angry. "I'm gonna end Finn" 

"Everything is fine, Luna got herself into a..." she was saying when she looked at where Luna was. Her backpack wasn't next to Raven anymore, neither was the girl, she was already turning the hall. Lexa looked in the same direction as Raven before putting a gentle kiss at Clarke's forehead and running at her sister. Raven just stood there trying to assimilate what the fuck Just happened. Later she found out that even if there was no teacher to testify, the gossip around the school about Luna getting into a fist fight with Finn, who in that time was the captain of the basketball team, made her get a few days of detention. Raven left a sigh, there was this day and no other. 

.....

The morning passed by quickly and now it was Raven's favorite part of the day. The extras class part. She was in some of them, she was in the mechanical lab, astronomy lab and the robotics lab. She knew it was too much but she was trying to have some good things to put in her application for college. And right now she had awesome projects for each of them. It remembers her passing by the secretary, she greeted the old woman behind the desk.

"Hey, Sally, did my part arrive?" She asked, checking the lists on the balcony. The one of the requirements, where she saw her name written down a few times. The school was very nice, it had a system to supply the extras class, every week a lot of new stuff arrived for the class, so they could have every part, instruments or chemical things they needed for their learning. But Raven needed some more. She already knows how things worked there since she's been in the mechanics lab since sophomore year. She requested a part, any part, even the expensive ones. And they arrived in 15 days, well sometimes it took more, sometimes less, that's why she always passed by the secretary. 

"Not all, but that one" the woman said, checking for the code to fill in her archives.

"Here kid" she gives the latina girl a box, and Raven's smile wide. It's like Santa Claus. The older woman searched for something in a box before she grabbed a knife and cut out the package. Raven thanked her and took that metal part. She loved that school system, she never would get tired of saying it. She took her papers and left the room. Well, her robotics assignment expired in two weeks and her mechanics, in one. She could use other parts but she needed to do the best work ever. She couldn't understand her classmates doing boring little things and the worst part is that they think they're the best. She walked through the hallways checking her notes. Well, She needed to fix a calculation or two before it ended but she would do it in a blink. With her new piece she could finish her project by tomorrow. She was now almost in the pool hallway, the school's architecture was pretty amazing but that hallway was amazing, naturally the classes' hallways had lockers on the both sides of the wall but that one just had in one side, on the wall's side. The other side has a big glass panel that allows sunlight to get in, mainly because on the other side of the painel there's the pool. Anyway, it would've left her to work on her competition project, yes Raven is on the mechanical competition but just because if she win, what is almost sure, it would be a great deal. Her thought was interrupted by a gasp. And then she felt something collide with her. Or someone. Everything was so fast, one moment she was doing a summation and then she was on the floor. Why is she wet? She looked at her shirt and then to the girl in front of her.

"Sorry, sorry, oh my God I'm so sorry" the girl said while getting up. Raven had to blink sometimes to believe what's happening. Luna was in front of her, her hair was extremely wet, and the messy curls were now soaked. Actually she was all wet. She was in a bath suit, and damn she looked fine. Raven tried to control her eyes, she knew Luna was hot, because of her Instagram posts, the girl used to post a lot, on her vacations, on her pool party, in the Beach, surfing, anyway, she already seen her body before but in front of her was almost as her brain screamed for her to look. She shook her head when Woods offered her a hand to help get up. She accepted and passed her hands in her jeans as if it would clean somehow. Luna was really trying to keep cool but she had just slipped on the wet floor, fallen and for everything to get ten times worse she took Raven with her. Luna noticed how the girl tried to clean her jeans. Her hair was messier than the normal, probably because of the fall. The brown falled over her shoulder in cascade, she took some time watching before a realization hit her. It was beautifully loose. It was different. Not that she never used like that but it's not like yesterday when she had a ponytail with two loose parts into her face, or the day before when she had a ponytail with a small braid or the day before when she used just a loose bun, but who cares right. It's not like she is paying attention anyway.

"Are you okay, Raven?" She asked the girl. 

"Yeah" the brunette said with a tiny smile before her attention changed. She was looking at the floor behind Luna. It's when Woods notices the floor next to them. It was wet, there's paper all over the floor, her towel was laying a few steps away and then two metal pieces a bit further. She couldn't identify what's on Raven's mind. The girl in the red jacket took the pieces of the ground and looked at it sad.

"Oh I'm sorry, is it broken?" Luna asked with a soft voice. Receiving just a sad nod from the other girl.

"There's a way to fix it?" Luna asks, already knowing the answer. The Latina girl started a phrase but somehow stopped, right before starting mumbling a lot of nonsense. Luna looked at the girl confused, she knew she was speaking alone but she focused on understanding whatever was happening. She understood some numbers and some random letters. She blinked a few times looking at the girl. She did take Raven's papers off the ground and look at it. Just a lot of numbers, and a lot of random letters with some arrows, some of the numbers were circled, that must mean something, she thought. Some big strange words have been spoken before Raven woke up from her thoughts. She looked even sad. Maybe tired. 

"Nevermind" Raven takes her papers from Luna's hand. 

"Even if I could, it would pass my assignment day limit" Luna nodded her head in understanding. She was sad that she had broken Raven's metal stuff. She didn't know what was that but she didn't want the girl to be sad, or lose her assignment.

"I'm really sorry, Raven. I'm Luna" the wet girl said, with a small smile. Raven just smiled, she knew her already duh. Who didn't. But how does she know her?

"I Know" Raven said and the girl just smiled embarrassed maybe? "How do you know me?" Raven finished the phrase and yes, Luna was definitely embarrassed. Luna thought a little bit, I know you because you're the smartest in the class, because you've made the chemistry class explode once, because I seriously have a crush on you...

"Because you're Octavia's Friend" Luna said, receiving a questioning look. "And Clarke's friend, who happens to be the only subject my sister talks about" Raven laughed, that made Luna also smile.

"I get it," Raven said. Looking at her wet paper. She started to move forward signing the end of the conversation. And Luna almost shouted.

"So... Tomorrow I will throw a party at my house, you should come '' Raven let a small smile. She already knew about the Woods's party, and she already knew she couldn't go.

" You must have known as you're Octavia's friend and Lexa always tells the cheerleaders first..." Raven smiled, Luna seemed cute, she thought. But then she ignored the feeling that maybe the girl was nervous about calling her to the party, obviously not.

"But yeah you should come" 

"I'll try" was all that Raven said. She knew she wouldn't. There's no way she would go to that party but she said it anyway. Luna smiled and crossed the hallway into the change room. She probably was going there before the bump, Raven thought. Somehow she forgot about her deadline continuing her walk slowly to the lab with a shy smile. Then she caught a sign of the lab's door and realization hits her. 

She was so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Her phone was buzzing like crazy. It was Saturday already and the group chat was imploding. She read the messages not caring much. It was just them deciding in which car they would go. And then fight who was going to ride. Raven laughed at some jokes before throwing her phone in the bed. She was tired. She went to shower to take all that dirty and grease of her. She spent her weekends working at a mechanical shop, they didn't pay her much, actually almost nothing at all, but work there was a great way to test her knowledge and, besides some small things, she enjoyed it. She just needed that warm shower to relax her muscles from being all day under a car. Once she finished she put a pijamas and got into bed. She checked the hour 21:30. She put a series on Netflix and scrolled through her group chat. It seems that Bellamy didn't want Octavia to leave with the clothes she was wearing and Clarke was already in her front door. There's a photo from the car where Bellamy was with her over his shoulders, like a heavy package. She laughed, her friends were just insane. The other day was much the same. She was already working for a few hours when her friends gave a life sign. They start gossiping about the party and deep inside she was sad she didn't go. They were making fun of Octavia vomiting, Jasper dancing, Clarke leaving the party and not wanting to tell what happened. Raven rolls her eyes. Such stubborn people. Both of them. Lexa and Clarke. They literally date without even kissing. Raven sighed in frustration. Octavia fought with Niylah. That surprised Raven. She went to Instagram and the first picture was of their friends. Double tap. The second was Lexa, amazing as always. Double tap. She went to stories and looks like everyone went to the Woods party. She watched a few and got back to work. She left early because of low movement. And went to the grocery store, she needed some food in that house. Her father was all she had, but he worked a lot to keep the house, and save money for Raven to go to college. He was a good man, she just wished things went different. Because of that he was never home, he just left some money on the kitchen table and left for another shift, but she really loved him, she admired him. Once everything was bought she went back home to try to do her homework before she slept in it again.

.... 

The trio left the car and walked side by side to their three. They were the first of their group to get there what was not anormal. 

"Are you guys going to the game?" A very excited Lexa showed up, she asked the group but well, Octavia is a cheerleader so she will be there, and her gaze was directed into Clarke's eye. 

"I wouldn't miss for nothing," the blonde says, making Octavia turn to Raven covering her mouth. These two were impossible. 

"Maybe if I shock their heads they will kiss" Octavia said laughing low to not interrupt. A few months ago she would have made a joke or blown up the moment somehow but that was then, now she was just tired of these two useless in front of her. Lexa didn't even get too far when Clarke turned to her friends.

"Did you guys see how hot she gets in those pants?" Raven just rolled her eyes and thanked the bell for it's perfect timing. 

"See you guys later bye" Raven says, walking faster as she could away from those two. She smirked at Octavia who had English with the blonde now. Clarke was amazing, beautiful, smart but when mentioned Lexa Woods she got stuck as a broken CD. Blake just answered with a middle finger and turned her attention back at the Romeu on her side. Raven got 2 classes before she had one with one of her two best friends. Raven had chemistry now, it would be normal if her teacher got into class. But other men entered and quickly introduced himself as the substitute teacher. He started to write on the board while the class settled down.

"What's this? How're your project doing?" Octavia asked, looking at a few pages of sketch and calculation. "Did you get your part?" She asked the girl. She loved to hear about Raven's projects, she loved to see her excited about her stuff even if she didn't really listen to it, she just used to nod smiling while the girl was speaking a lot of things she doesn't understand. She remembered that time that Raven tried to help her cheerleader stunt by analyzing the force of the spin with her weight so she could land more easily. Such a nerd.  
But it really helped her, on that Reyes' way to do things.

"Actually, I did. But it broke and it will take another 15 days to get another part here and the assignment is this Friday" Raven says copying into her notebook and ignoring the glance that the smaller girl was giving to her.

"What? How did it break?" Raven bite her lip before answering.

"Well, I was walking back to the lab, distracted doing some math and I bumped into Luna and we fell because she was wet and the floor was also wet" Octavia raises an eyebrow waiting. 

"That's it, we fell, the part fell, it broke, now I'm fucked" Octavia blinked a few times looking at her ex. Raven and Octavia dated for a while, they seemed pretty happy but they broke up and no one knows why. Clarke did try though but that just seemed to piss her friends more. And with some time they get along again, as friends. Clarke doesn't know why still, but if her friends are okay so is she. But because they dated, the blonde and everyone else could see that their friendship was different. Was a friendship built in a relationship so they both were extremely caring in a different way, in a deeper way. Clarke understands that, after all they kissed, and fucked and bonded, she didn't expect less than that with her friends. Sometimes Griffin suspects if they were making their way back, but in the meantime she is happy with their weird friendship.

"And you did nothing?" She whispered screaming at her. 

"Don't you scream at me!" Raven whispered screaming back, they faced each other for a while before a noise in the front. Someone cleared his throat.

"So you ladies mind about explaining at class the exercise?" The substitute teacher said, giving Octavia the pilot pen. The cheerleader was red as her uniform. Octavia was never good at chemistry, she was good at French though. Raven could see her panicking inside. She grabbed the pen and left her sit. Today she was wearing an oversized red sweatshirt instead of her jacket. She noticed the way he looked at her leg as she walked at the board. She started doing the exercise while explaining every little bit with a patient of a tutor. She did even the small calculation for those who aren't keeping up. She smirked as she put the answer at the end of the board.

"So class, do you have any questions?" Raven says sassy pointing at a raised hand.

"Can you explain again how it turned into that?" Raven looked at the substitute teacher before explaining the periodic table. With her job done she gave him the pen and walked back to her seat. The class went mad and started clapping and hitting the tables or making moves as mic drop. Argh, she hated substitute teachers. 

...

History class ended and she went to the others, and then chemistry and now she made her way to English class. She just stopped by her locker to grab her assignment and by the time she got there Monty and Jasper was already there. At least she had some friends in this class, geography was a nightmare without her friends. The teacher entered the room greeting everyone and sitting at her desk. Raven was distracted in her own world when she heard her name.

"Here!" She answers the call as the teacher goes on alphabetical order. 

" I know class started weeks ago and you all know your classmates but for the next assignment I wanted something different" she said as she walked through the room collecting the assignments, she stopped her speech sometimes with low 'thank yous' when she received the paperwork.

"Knowing this is your last year, or at least I hope so" she said, making the class laugh " I created a different assignment, you all will have a month or so to do. I will pair you guys with someone randomly, and no, it will not be none of your friends" with that some students boo her, but the teacher smiled. She was one of the coolest teachers in school and her classes were always in a light mood. She leaned against the table while speaking.

" this year is all about memories and about bonding. The next assignment will be inspired by an ice breaker, each week you will receive a "challenge" and then I want you to write a small report about the week with your partner. I'm not sure if it will be 4 weeks or more yet but in the end, when all challenges end you'll have to find a text, a quote, a poem, a music, anything, that is write, inspired by how you know your friend and write a text telling why did you choose it, how do you think it remembers your friend. So for example if I'm writing about Finn, I could choose something about sports and explain it is because he's a player or so, but please imagine a better development explanation." The class laughed at the teacher and at Finn's grinn by being picked for the example 

" that will not have a limit of lines or anything, I want to see how you guys express yourself, and explain yourself, it's all about creativity and a good development of writing." 

Raven looked at the woman making quick notes at the paper, she liked the assignment's idea, but God, don't let it be Wick, she repeated it in her thought. She watched the woman say some names, some of the pairs looked happy and high fived each other, and some looked annoyed as they left their chair to sit beside their pairs. Her thought was interrupted when she heard her name. She blinked a few times looking at the woman in front of class but she already was naming the next pair. She looked confused, she surely should pay more attention. Something took her from her thoughts. One chair was put beside her with a loud noise and then a body with messy curls rested on it. 

"Hi" 

The girl said but Raven was still looking confused

"I'm sorry" With that Raven was back to reality. She frowned. Why was she sorry? Probably she didn't want to do the assignment with her. 

Great. Amazing.

"For the other day" the girl seems to read her thoughts. Right. Her project part. She was still grieving it she just didn't want to show Octavia she was. She knew the brunette very well to do it.

"Oh that's fine, I will do something about it, don't worry" don't worry? Was she worried? Raven was freaking out with her 'inside outs'.

"So shall we begin?" Luna Woods asked and that was the first time Raven noticed her voice. It's not like she hasn't heard it before but now she was extremely near, with that smirk of hers and that low raspy voice. Raven licked her lips and opened her notebook.

The teacher gave the pair the first challenge, a paper with lots of questions.

"So what's your favorite color?" Luna asked the first in the list.

"Red" Raven said, causing Luna to try to contain a laugh and failing. The Woods left a "who could guess" whisper. Raven looked attacked until she looked at herself. She was wearing a red sweatshirt, her pencil case was red too, but in a darker shade.

"It was a coincidence, I don't have many red things" Raven said jokingly. Her phone buzzed into her pocket. It was O's message, she will meet her at lunchtime and she will pass by her house later. Raven raised her gaze to find Luna with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Raven frowned at that. And looked at her phone again. She had a red phone case. She smiles and waved her head.

"And you miss judge, what's your favorite color?

"Ocean blue" Luna answered and Raven wondered, it was a very specific and quick answer. She writes down and keeps going. They were in the fifth question already.

"Can you stop that?" Luna asked, touching Raven's hand, stopping her to write. Raven looks at the touch and Luna retracts her hand.

" I feel like I'm in a job interview, or in therapy, everything I said you make a note is making me crazy" Woods said in light humor. Trying to look at the notes.

"Sorry, how am I supposed to remember all that?" Raven said not so sorry. The Latina showed her the page. It was an A5 notebook, on the top the title was just "Luna" with a beautiful handwritten letter. There was a small moon doodle at the end of the page, and some arrows with her notes.

Luna laughed because of the things written down. Ocean blue. Beach. Sushi and pasta. Allergic to pineapple.

"That's some really important notes" Luna mocks, making Raven laugh. The bell rang, and they started to organize their materials.

"You didn't come" Luna said. Raven needed a second to understand.

"Yeah, I didn't." Raven looks like she will continue talking while they walk shoulder by shoulder to the cafeteria. Before she could go on, a pretty blond shows up in front of her. She says something but that's definitely not english, or french as the language Raven is studying. She watched Luna respond in that language. Her voice was lower and sexy, Raven thought. As Luna finishes she turns to Raven.

"I need to go, see...something, we finish later?" Woods said as Anya grabbed her hand moving her away down the hallways. Raven felt something was wrong, there was too much urgency in her voice but she ignored and kept going on her way. Soon she sees the table that her friends are in. 

"What's up nerds'' Raven says as she sits with her food next to Monty, across Clarke, who are sitting beside Jasper and Harper who talked about a TV show or something. Before Clarke answers, Octavia in a not so good mood sits down. Hitting her food on the table with unnecessary force.

"Hey bitches, and wife" she says, the last part turning to Raven.

"What's all that about?" Raven asks cleaning something in O's face.

"English stupid assignment!" Clarke answers for Blake, trying to imitate her voice. Her best friends are in the same English class but her. Is that a personal attack or what?

"Who're you paired with?" Raven asks.

"A girl named Indra" Monty said. 

"Wells" Harper answered.

"Maya '' Jasper says with a mouth full of food that makes the group do disgusted faces and some of them throw him some fries.

"Hey!" he said, throwing a fry back to Blake and Harper. The group just laughed, their friendship was awesome.

"You guys are good, I got the fucking Niylah" Octavia said clearly upset. 

"I mean that's not just bad luck what the fuck universe" she complained with hands in the air. Such a drama queen.

"She hates me!" Octavia tried to prove her point and her friends gave her a 'seriously' look.

"You always say everyone hates you!" Harper pointed out the obvious. And Raven laughed pointing to the smaller brunette as she said "I told you".

"I got Lexa '' Clarke said in a low voice while she lifted the cup to her mouth. She was hoping that Octavia's drama would take the attention, but it was not what happened.

"You what?" Raven almost screamed. What made some people look at their table. 

"You must have been born with your ass turned to the moon" Octavia said pissed. "Why were you guys paired together? I mean, you know each other already" she said curiously.

"I would say they know each other very well," Jasper said with a smirk making Clarke blush.

"Oh my god she's blushing!" Monty said and the whole group laughed. 

"Stop!" Clarke said trying to make her friends lower their voices but they already had a lot of curious looks. Clarke looked around and her eyes stopped in a brunette who watched her a few tables away. She was stunning, Clarke thought. She observed her smirk fade away when Luna said something. That made Lexa frown and her table laugh. The blonde watched her group, Lexa was sitting at the populars table. On her side there was Anya, and Lincoln and across her was Luna and the rest of the seats were some cheerleaders and a few faces that Clarke recognized from the soccer team and the basketball team.

"I mean, that was funny but Jasper is right" Raven said, making Griffin turn her attention back to her friends, who were still mocking her.

"Can you repeat please, I need to record for future reasons" he said, receiving a middle finger from the latina and more laughs.

"Seriously, Clarke and Lexa have been dating since the end of the last year" Raven tried to explain. "Why would the teacher put them together?" 

"We are not dating!" Clarke yelled whispering. Well, actually they kind of were. Clarke waits for the team's captain to leave the training for them to hang out. They would go to the movies or just to the brunette's house. But none of the two had made a move. Clarke wouldn't ever make the first move and with the Woods' reputation she doesn't think the girl want more than friendship with her. Maybe the reason the teacher put them together is because most of that happened in the summer recess and classes just started a month ago. It was not like they're walking through the hallways holding hands. Even if that was what Clarke wanted.

"You guys went to a Italian restaurant on a Saturday night" Octavia said rolling her eyes. 

"I mean she doesn't like me like that, okay" Clarke said and the group stopped the jokes.

"You deep down know that's not true, but and you?" Octavia said comforting Griffin and changing the subject. The blonde thanked her with a small smile.

"I got Luna Woods" Raven said simply, eating her food.

"The one who broke your thing?" Blake said with angry, she really could make a plastic knife look threatening. The group looked confused. 

"What? When this happened?" Clarke said, and that was her time to yell whispering. She knew Lexa but she didn't really know Luna. She used to go to her house but she never interacted with the curly haired. She was always in Lexa's room. Besides the family dinner, when Luna was there, with her, Lexa and Ms. Woods. But she didn't think about Lexa's sister breaking things, she was popular but not a bully. Plus she had this 'good vibes' aura, Clarke thought.

"It's not a big deal, I bumped into her, she was leaving the pool so we fell on the wet floor, and the part broke" Raven explained.  
" It was my fault, I was distracted, she was pretty cute actually, she invited me to her party" Raven finished putting some fries on her mouth ignoring her friend's gaze. They all stopped and blinked a few times.

"Raven, we were already invited, you said you're not going" Clarke said with a questionable look. Raven knew this look, it was her 'what are you not telling' Griffin's look 

"I know, but she invited, it was not a 'oh hey party at my house everybody can come'" with that Octavia let a smirk.

"Do you have a crush into Woods?" Blake teased, whispering the last two words as if it was her bank password, making the latina uncomfortable.

"Crush? Are you talking about me?" A voice said behind them. She turned to see Ontary and her brainless side girls. Ontary was the female version of Finn, must be why they're friends.

"What do you want, snake?" Blake said already on her feet facing the other girl.

"Oh honey, sit down, okay, I don't want to waste my nails on you" Ontary said, already leaving with a smirk and her girls. Octavia left a groan. She hated that girl. Yeah maybe she wasn't so paranoid after all, there were a lot of people in that school to mess with her nerves. She sits back and they forget about what they were talking about which leads Jasper to talk about his annoying new TV show.

...

After Anya talked to Luna, both girls made their way to a very mad Lexa. It seems like she was close to start a fight with some sports guy, based by his jacket. Luna knew Lexa would win. She and her sister had fight classes since they were little. Their parents put them in because in the fourth grade Lexa went home back with a purple eye and Luna was not much better, she had bruises all over her arm, they wanted their girls to be able to defend themselves. It was a great way to deal with frustration too. Sometimes they used to fight together, nothing serious, they just liked to challenge each other. That's why she knew just Lexa's right hook would knock him out. She already had a little taste of her hits. She saw the boy's team get closer, just three more guys besides the one Lexa was yelling at. Luna was pretty good at fighting too, however she didn't like violence. She believed her skills would be best used if it was for defense. That was not how Lexa thought tough. Her sister was a lot hot headed and used to start the fights. Anyway, Luna was ready. If that guy, or the others try something, she would fight too. She slowly got closer to her sister who was facing the other guy, and put a hand in her arm. She knew Lexa didn't need to turn to know it was her. And she knew by being there, Lexa wouldn't start this fight. 

It was this strange bond they have.

Even if they're not blood related. The Woods family adopted Luna and Lexa when they're both 5, they haven't ever seen each other before that day but they understand the other girl. In a few weeks they got inseparable. They used to calm each other down when they had nightmares. They slept in the same bed for a long time even if the Woods had given the girls huge individual bedrooms. They were like twins, without the belly part. Luna would eat the parts of Lexa's hamburger she didn't like. Lexa always got herself into fights and Luna always had the gift to calm her down. The Woods made the girls learn their culture language, for being so little they couldn't write yet, and they didn't want them to lose their link with their past and culture. Lexa always helped Luna with the words and pronunciation, and Luna with Lexa's horrible grammar.  
She loved her sibling more than anything in the world. 

Her presence seemed to calm down the brunette. Lexa let him go and turned around leaving the fight. The siblings exchanged a look before Lexa took her backpack off the floor. Luna sighed, she knew that for the others' perspectives they were just two rich girls who got spoiled the whole life, two rebels without a cause. 

"Look there, the dykes are chicken-hearted"

But, well, Luna never gave a fuck about what the people thought anyway. The curly girl flew into him, throwing him against the lockers. Lexa just gave her sister a 'wtf' look before putting her backpack on the ground and facing the other boy who tried to take Luna off his friend. With a side glance Lexa could see the boy who she was arguing before had a hand in his bloody nose and a scared look, Lexa stepped back to avoid a punch, and when the boy's friend went for her she simply gave him an effortless punch and he fell. She looked up to see Luna ending another boy and the one who left just turned around and left. Lexa watched her sister fix her hair and walk away by her side. 

"What?" Luna was bothered by her sister's gaze. Lexa just smiled harder and waved her head.

"Luna Woods, who would thought" Luna just let a shy side smile while they walk to the cafeteria. 

"Ah shut up Commander" she said, receiving a mock look on Lexa's face. She gave this nickname to her when they were little, Lexa was very angry about life and got herself in a lot of fights, mainly because the kids made jokes about them, but Luna was always the pacific one. Everytime she got into a fight she said it was her Commander's mood. They used to laugh about it. 

"Did you see that Luna started the fight, right?" Lexa turned to Anya who just arrived, Lincoln and Roan got there a few seconds later talking about basketball, ignoring the massive fight that just happened.

"I filmed it!" The blonde said what made them laugh. But Luna quickly made an angry face taking a deep breath.

"I don't know why I let myself leave my inner peace" she said eating her food. Anya just hit her shoulder lightly as she always does when Luna starts her meditation chat. The curly girl just rolled her eyes. She didn't regret it though.

"Lost something there, sis?" She said with an annoying smile as she looked at where her sister's gaze was. Clarke's table obviously. She had to admit her sister's girl was pretty, her hair was in one braid and she turned to look at Lexa's direction blushing hard. They would make a great couple if her sister wasn't so dumb. She let her eyes go to the girl on the other side of Clarke's table. Raven wasn't using her red jacket or her red sweatshirt. She was in a crop top and laughed about something Octavia said. 

"Did you, sis?" Lexa asked back with a goofy face. Luna just turned her attention back waving her head.

"Do you know Anya... I just saw this one here start a fight one time besides today" Lexa talked with the blonde and now more people are sitting at her table. She knew the majority, but she didn't care about them, just her friends next to her. And talking about them, the rest just arrived, Echo, Gaia and Niylah sat beside them but they're too occupied blaming Echo for something. They're probably right, Echo does the greatest shits, Luna thought.

"When?" Lincoln amused by the story.

"Last year" Lexa said simply looking inside Luna's eyes. She knew what her sister was doing with that smirk of hers.

"You know Lexy, it would be so much easier just get up and ask Clarke out, you wouldn't have to watch her like this" Luna said and her friends laughed hard.

"I will when you have the balls to..."

"Don't you finish that sentence!" Luna said harshly but Lexa just ignored, she knew she was kidding. Or maybe she just likes to play with fire annoying her sister. That just made her smile wide and blow a kiss with a wink making Luna roll her eyes and groan.

Ugh she would defend her sister in a thousand of fights but that girl was annoying as fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Lexa being a little bit too annoying for Luna's taste 🤭

Luna had a talk with the coach and everything went fine. 

She smiled and made her way to her car. Oh, she loved that car. Her mother offered to buy a car for the girls when they got licensed but Luna chose to drive that car. It was already her mom's car but she didn't use it, it was just in her collection. What she thought was a sin to hide that car just for them. It was a black beautiful vintage car, extremely polish and shined gracefully. She cleaned a spot gently with her sleeve. She leaned on it and checked the hour. Lexa would show up at any time. She checked her social media until she spotted her sister through her sunglasses. She was in her soccer uniform with a ponytail, she walked with an arm on Clarke's shoulders. Luna smiled, her sister was extremely dumb. She quickly noticed the cheerleader and Raven walking behind them. She let a confused gaze at the pair but quickly waved her head and stared at Lexa.

"Hey, Lun!" Lexa greeted her, taking her arm away from Clarke. She felt Luna's questioning gaze through her round black sunglasses. Lexa called her a lot of things, mostly were mocking ones but when she's caring she used to call her sunshine or just sis but Lun...She used this when she needed a favor or something like that.

"I'm gonna steal Clarke for a bit, can you drive them home?" Luna just stared at her sister. Lexa had her puppy look on her face. Probably she wanted to take her girl out but Clarke is the other girl's ride just as Luna is Lexa's ride. Luna sighed.

Something about Lexa failing her driver's a few times... She still had to tolerate the girl calling her amazing car old garbage. She rolled her eyes. Her sister had this huge grin on her face, she gave at the other two brunettes a quick glance. Octavia was in her tiny cheer uniform as most of the days typing something fast on her phone and Raven, she gave her a quick wave, with her hand that was on her jacket's pocket before. Luna sighed again.

"You will clean the dishes the whole week" Luna just said before starting to walk to the driver's side. Lexa just smiled big and took Clarke's hand.

"Thanks sis!" She said already far away with the blonde.

"So..." Octavia said to Luna who didn't look at them. The curly haired just opened the door and left a "get in" before getting herself in. Raven sat on the passenger sit and Octavia on the back seat. Raven was amused by that car, it was so well cared must cost a kidney nowadays. The car painel was improved just as the leather seats. It was modernized but still had the vintage vibe about it. She watched Luna put on her seat belt and connected her phone to put music.

"So, where do I go?" Luna said, turning to face the brunettes while turning on the car. Octavia gave her address, she knew where to go and when it came closer Octavia would guide her.

They stopped at a red light and Luna gave Raven her phone.

"Here, choose the song" Raven looked at her surprised but did what she told. She rolled through Woods's music until she found something she would like to hear. She pressed play and looked at the window. The silence wasn't that weird as she thought it would be. Raven could see Octavia smiling on her phone on the back seat and Luna drummed her hands in the music beat. She watched the car and then the car's owner. It fits her. Luna had a white shirt covered by a jeans jacket, her hair glowed when it was hit by the sunset light, giving her an ethereal look. She looked at the side mirrors and was focused on the road and her hair flew as the wind passed through.  
Her hands had a lot of rings and she noticed when it stopped drumming. The girl glanced at her before looking into the rearview mirror again. She smiled at Raven as who say 'what' and Reyes turned her attention to the find the next song. She was caught staring, good Reyes, Raven thought. In a few minutes Octavia started saying the directions and Luna followed.

"Bye Luna, thanks for the ride. Raven, watch your phone I will come around by eight." The cheerleader left the car and they were moving again. A whole song played until Raven said.

"I heard you get yourself into a fight huh" Luna was humming along the song and just smirked at her.

"Yeah, not what I wanted but" she left the phrase open. A new song started when Luna's smile widened. "I love that song" she said excitedly, looking at the girl on her side who had chosen it. Raven just smiled.

"You don't seem to be someone who fought, there's no bruises, I saw the other guys and they were quite damaged," Raven said with a low laugh. Luna smiled at her.

"Yeah, maybe next time they will think twice before saying something" 

The rest of the way was silent. Filled with the songs and Luna's fingers beat.

"That's a really nice car" Raven said looking around.

"Thanks" there's a tiny pause "my sister says I should drive something from this century" Luna said in a light mood. There's pride on her voice. Raven fake an offended face.

"Who would know Lexa doesn't know how to appreciate a machine?" Raven said mocking.

"Sometimes it stops because it's age, but I love it. I love the changes I had in it too" Luna said referring to that amazing painel. Raven gave her directions until they're on a street with very similar houses. It was a humble neighborhood not far away from Octavia's, but the street flow made them have to contour far away, and it took a few minutes. 

"That one there" Raven inclined to point. Luna stopped at the sidewalk. Raven gave her a look before thanking her. 

"Oh, when could we finish our assignment?" Luna thought for a bit.

"I have training tomorrow, but could be after it" Raven bit her lip.

"I can't, maybe the day after tomorrow?" Raven tried to compensate. 

"Sure" with that Raven left the car, Luna waited the girl to open her door for leaving. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The way back home was nice, even if the traffic back was terrible, she was in a good mood just chilling with her songs. She parked at her garage and entered the house. 

"Mom, I'm home!" Luna said loudly as she made her way to her bedroom. She put her bag in her bed and looked confused at the door where a very happy Lexa was standing in a top and a moletom pant. The girl jumped into her bed messing her sheets.

"So... Tell me everything, don't you hide nothing" Lexa said resting her head in her hands waiting for the curly girl to talk.

"What?" Luna asked before realization hit her. "What did you do?" The curly haired shouted and jumped in the brunette who was now screaming nonsense as Luna attached her with tickles. Lexa was trying to breath in her laugh as she heard her mom's voice.

"Luna, your package is here!" Lexa startled as the girl left her abruptly. Quickly, jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. Lexa was still cleaning her tears when Luna showed up in the room again, running with a brown box. 

"What is that?" Lexa asked, getting closer. 

"Nothing," Luna said, leaving the package on the table and turning to hold her sister who was trying to get the package. The curly haired grabbed her by her arms and pushed her outside the door. Lexa was just laughing the whole time trying to leave Luna's embrace. Soon as she got Lexa out of the room she slammed the door. She knew the girl wouldn't get mad by this. She sat on her bed and checked her social media, after her long warm bath.

One post in particular caught her attention, she stared it for more time than necessary. It was a dinner table and Octavia across it. She had her head rested on her hand, her arm leaned on the table as the other holds her fork, a soft smile on her face. It was clearly a distracted photo and the photo angle, given by the impression of the phone being hidden. She wasn't looking at the camera, her eyes were glued on the person who took the photo. But wasn't exactly where Luna's attention was. With the caption "O's mood with food" she read the comments with curiosity. First one was Oc.blake with 'you know me so well', following this was Montyy_ saying 'take out your dragon to dinner'. On the thread Octavia answered him with 'you're a dead nerd'.  
Below this threat there's Griffin.ck: why didn't I get an invite? 

What lead to two following answers:

Oc.blake: can't I go out with my boo?  
|  
Rae.reyes: don't be jealous Clarke, there's Raven for everyone

She sighed loudly and turned her attention back at the box as she opened the package.

______________________________

"So can you believe she said this?!"

Lexa was yelling from the bathroom, the noise of the water hitting the ground was making her yell even higher. Today hasn't happened, nothing big, just the usual, she and her friends having fun and just a lot of homework. 

That's what she was doing, or trying to do.

Luna was on Lexa's bed trying to finish her homework but in every sentence she wrote Lexa yelled at her. She just rolled her eyes as the brunette kept going with her monologue.

"And she was so cute, you know" Luna just made a noise agreeing, she didn't know actually. In fact, she wasn't even paying attention to her sister. It was just the same as always, something really small Clarke did and then they have this monologue all over again. Yesterday was because of a text and now probably was because of a touch of something like that. Not everyday was this bad though. Monday was all about how Bellamy Blake was just a regular boy who thinks he is awesome just because he walks around with his sports jacket, and worse, that stupid smile on his face talking to Clarke even if he's making out with all school he still hits on Clarke, that were the exactly words of Lexa, said with anger when they're cooking dinner, actually, when Luna was cooking dinner and Lexa was sitting at the kitchen island. 

Luna just nodded at her thoughts, Lexa's monologue still a background noise to her, but she gave up doing her task and just stared at the notebook.

"Do you know what Bellamy had the courage to say to her today?" Lexa said with her normal tone leaving the bathroom with a towel around her hair, dressed with a short and a big shirt. Luna just lifted her head to gaze at her, who didn't wait for her to say something and already answered. The Blakes and their really annoying way, Luna thought, raising an eyebrow at her sister's answer.

"The Blake's are really arghh" Luna said out loud, making a disgusting sound at the end. Lexa just glanced at Luna as she rubbed the towel on her wet hair.

"Bellamy definitely is a jerk, but Octavia?" Lexa asked with a frown. "She is really cool, you know, you would know that if you talked with her...why don't you like them?" Lexa asked, searching for her brush on her messy desk, lifting books and paperworks.

Luna raised an eyebrow, as who asked 'them who' but Lexa just let out a tsk noise with her tongue, focusing on finding her hair brush.

"I don't dislike 'them' " she defended herself just to receive a 'really' look from Lexa.

"I mean, you're super cool with the cheerleaders, some more than others huh, but Octavia..." Lexa said with a mischievous tone in the end. 

Luna and Lexa may had a reputation but they're not players just like to enjoy life, and they couldn't help if half of school crushed on them, they may have just left a line of love frustrated sighs, even boys, who're stupid enough to try something with them.

"I know Clarke way before you, from the art class. If you don't remember I introduced you to her so you're welcome" Luna said turning the TV on as she heard the other one just gasped in disbelief.

"You made me split her drink in Hope's party!" 

"As I said you're welcome, she is pretty cool, I like her" Luna shrugged.

"Sis, this is because Octavia won as Queen and you got the Princess last year?" Lexa asked, finally finding what she searched. Luna Just rolled her eyes. She really thought that's because Octavia and Lexa had won the queens last year and she had won the princess with Lincoln as prince? It was for a tiny difference she didn't get paired with Finn. But Luna didn't mind getting the title.  
It was open, the whole school voted and could be voted, even if everyone knew that the populars will win there's a considerable number of people that really had a chance to win. There were all the cheerleaders, the girls on the soccer team, the boys on the basketball team and the football team, and all the others who were on the top of the popularity pyramid too, but didn't even reach the top 50.

"Seriously? No! I already said I don't dislike her." 

"And Reyes?" Lexa asked her sister who didn't mind to talk about the third girl. 

"I don't know her but she's pretty cool" Luna shrugged, focusing on her action. She put the PlayStation on their favorite game, FIFA, and handled Lexa the other console. 

"Cool and pretty,huh" Lexa smiled and jumped on the bed beside her sister, receiving just a look, Luna had her eyebrows frowned at her direction, suddenly losing the grip on her console.

"You're with her best friend" Luna said, getting her attention back towards the TV. She knew that didn't stop Lexa in the past, she didn't make out with two best friends at the same time but one first then the other with a short amount of time in between. At least to the first girl who made a scene at one party.

"Chill, I'm not going to do anything, but maybe you should warn the girls... actually, you saw the Polis Instagram?" Lexa answered with a smirk and her hands raised in surrender. Luna just rolled her eyes at the topic, the mischievous mention of the girls more then the insta. The Polis High had an instagram page for the newspaper club, they used to post really good information and articles about what's going on at the school, the games and contests, but there was an instagram page really looking like the newspaper's one but it was fake. Well, they posted news but it was mostly gossip about everything and everyone, and the Woods were always there. Last week they literally posted that Luna was dating Hope, which made Echo appear at her house almost midnight really mad for not telling her, she wouldn't break the girls code never. It's a funny memory now but back then she was scared at Echo's reaction. However, not everything there was bad or invented, they promoted the games and parties, and on top of that they really did a good job announcing or speculating all the new couples on Polis High and people or couples who were 'competing' for the crowns.

"Are you sure you wanna play it?" Lexa changed the subject still with her side smile.

"Now is my revenge!" Luna said with a playful smile, already passing through the initial game's pages quickly. 

"I crushed you the last time" Lexa was sitting with legs crossed, her console rested on her thigh, just watching her sister pick her team in the game while she brushed her hair fast. Luna Just smiled.

"It's best-of-three!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope there's just tiny english mistakes and I really hope this isn't so wrong but anyway I leave here my apologies. I'm thinking about posting small chapters everyday than big chapters once a week. 
> 
> Do you guys have an idea already why would Luna dislike Octavia???Hahhahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the fluffy begins. Maybe I am just projecting all my deep needy self on this putting all that romance cliche together on my fictional couple that just hugged once when one of them was having a breakdown to forget about my real responsibilities? Perhaps. But here is the new chapter.

Reyes started doing her homework, if she didn't do it now she couldn't finish because her weekend was just work. The morning passed by quickly and now it was time for extra classes. She had left the astronomy lab earlier and now was in the library, she should receive the list of her students every week, but until this week nobody needed a physics tutor, it seems they just remember her when the teacher gives the test date and they want to learn months of subjects in 2 hours. She wouldn't do it by herself but her physics teacher asked her and it could be a great thing for college and some extra credits so she accepted. She just had to explain silly things to people and sometimes the students paid her a tip. It was good. Today she has just one student but it had to be out school time which she was fine with. She was convinced by the possibility of sweet payment too. So now she just used her free time without students to finish as many homeworks she could finish.   
She checked her phone, she had paid her hours at the library and then made her way home. She had thirty minutes to eat something, grab everything she may need to class and walk at her student's house, at the address they emailed her. She pressed the doorbell and heard a scream inside. She waited until the door opened. Raven watched Luna just in a sports bra and no t-shirt open the door. The girl opened her mouth a few times but didn't say anything,she seemed confused by Raven's presence at the door when a wet haired Lexa ran downstairs until reaching the door.

"Hi Raven, come in" she said over her sister's shoulder who was still confused. Lexa and Raven made their way to the living room, while Luna closed the door slowly watching the pair, her frown showing how confused she was. 

"So, sis, as I was saying to you I'm going to study now" Lexa said to Luna, already turning to Raven and asking if she wanted something to drink.

"I think... I think I'm going to study too, you know…keep the grades high to stay... the team" Luna said and Lexa laughed hard, Raven just watched the sisters' interaction as they all made their way to Lexa's room. Raven was distracted by the house, everything looked so expensive and so clean and bright. Lexa's room was exactly what she expected, it was huge, the walls were grey and the decorations had some books, some posters, a guitar and a messy corner. She knew Lexa was the messy type. 

The team captain guided them to her desk. It was big enough for the three girls but Lexa stayed in a puff sit and Luna went to her room to grab her chair. Raven noticed as the girl went back with a shirt on, something inside her was enjoying the view though, her abs lines were visible and toned. Raven's thought ended when they sat, one Woods at each side, and Raven started explaining all the exercises. Now or then she pointed out some wrong calculation but the sisters seemed to understand the subject.

"Do you guys mind if I put music on?" Lexa asked, both girls nodded and the brunette did before she left the room saying she will get some snacks. Raven watched the curly Woods doing the third exercise, she was focused on her math, writing down numbers to finish the equation. She slides the notebook to Raven with an expectant look. Reyes quickly passed her eyes through the notes, scanning any miscalculations. 

"Here, you should replace this like this" Raven said writing near her notes. She glanced at the girl who was biting her lower lip and playing with her pencil on her right hand. "You get it?" Raven held her smile at the glare Luna was giving to the notebook. It was a clearly wtf look. Luna smiled in a line shyly at her to let her know her confusion. Raven straightened her posture lightly moving forward. 

The delay on Luna's brain definitely wasn't because of the math. 

Slowly she explained all over again, making sure Luna was understanding, with a 'got it?' or just watching Luna nod while she talked. She wrote down everything she thought could help her visualize the question problem. Raven let a small smile grow wider as she saw Luna giggled at her stupid nerd joke. 

"Now you substitute this right there" Raven said pointing and Luna did as she said she smiled when finished the question, toying with her pencil as it was a drummer stick.

"So I brought chips!" Lexa said entering the room after an eternity with a big bow with 'Lays' chips taking her seat.

They were there for an hour when Ms Woods called them to eat. Lexa seemed to understand the question better than Luna, who seemed easily distracted, or maybe she was more shy to ask for help, Reyes thought on her way downstairs.

"Hey mom, my friend is here, she will have dinner with us" Lexa said, sitting at the table. Raven smiled. The woman smiled at her and asked her to call her Regina after a warm greeting. Raven smiled friendly.

"Actually I think I'm going home already, tomorrow we finish the exercise" Raven said, not wanting to be rude. The sisters looked at her.

"Okay, hmm I will let you there" Luna said looking around for her car keys. She found it on the sofa's armrest and took it already walking to the door.

"No, you sit down, and you too, I'm not going to take no as an answer" Ms Woods said harshly but at the same time she saw her smile. She was glamorous, she had a tanned skin tone and short black hair almost touching her shoulders. 

"I don't want to give you guys work, and it's late" Raven tried.

"You can stay, I did my apple pie and Clarke is coming too" Ms Woods said, already giving her a plate. She sighed hearing a sequence of 'please' from Lexa and accepted it and sat beside the brunette, across Luna, who was sitting beside her mom. The dinner went well, the food was amazing. She just watched the family interact. Ms Woods asked their daughter about school and they omitted the fight part. Instead, they talked about something Roan and Lincoln did, and answered their mother's question about how're Anya, Echo, Niylah and Gaia, and about soccer and training. She missed this, not the soccer, obviously, but someone to ask about her day.  
Raven just watched Luna and Lexa annoying each other arguing for the same piece of pie, it was different being in a table like this.   
It felt nostalgic.

"So Raven, what do you do in school?" Ms Woods asked and suddenly she was aware of the sisters' glare into her. It was a little bit weird, she was eating with the most popular girls in school, okay one of them is almost her sister in law but anyway. She, most of the time, didn't mind about this whole popularity thing as she hung with O, Harper, and Clarke, the last one wasn't a cheerleader but staying in the middle of a stage to hundreds of people for theater made her known. And there's Luna who she never spoke with until a week ago glaring at her. Something about her intrigued Raven.

"I'm in mechanic lab, astronomy lab and robotics…" Raven said with a smile. They could see she was proud of it. Ms Woods looked surprised by her answer.

"and a physics tutor, we were studying until now" Lexa added with a smile. The woman just squeezed her eyes at her daughter's suspect sentence, she just wanted to show her mom she was studying.

"So that's what you want to do in college?" Raven thought a bit, she wouldn't say she didn't know if she would make it. She just smiled and nodded.

"Pretty and smart" Ms Woods said, making the latina girl blush. She saw Luna choke with her apple pie extremely red on the other side of the table but her attention was interrupted by the doorbell. She saw Luna frown at Lexa, but the brunette just went to the door leaving her sister and Raven handling the table, getting back with a familiar blonde.

"Raven?" Clarke asked confused at the girl in Lexa's house, after she greeted Luna and her mother, who excused herself in a glamorous way and left the room. Luna grabbed all the plates and put them into the sink. 

"What are you doing here?" Raven asks, helping the curly haired girl clean the table, trying to hide her smirk. She quickly got her phone and messaged the group chat 'guess who I found in Lexa's house' the messages that came first was Octavia and Harper screaming and saying things as 'my couple' 'go clexa'. She watched the blonde again.

"Lexa sent me a message" Luna's gaze went to Lexa as she could shoot her, but Lexa had that goofy side smile in her face.

"I did, we are going to watch our tv series" Lexa answered, not noticing the look that Raven and Clarke had. They four were basically having a full conversation just with facial expressions.   
Raven checked her phone again and now the messages were 'send a picture' 'wait how do you know this' '👀' 'WERE ARE YOU RAVEN REYES' she smiled, Octavia was really crazy. She saw Lexa take Clarke's hand to leave the kitchen but Luna was quickly. She just pointed to the dishes and Lexa let a 'fuck you' leave her mouth.   
Luna just mocked her sister all the way until all the dishes were clean but Clarke helped her with the task. Luna rolled her eyes watching the couple-not-couple be, making sure Lexa would pay her part of the deal. After finishing the four went upstairs. 

"Did you start or project already?" Luna asked, surprised at the blonde sitting on her sister's bed.

"You didn't yet?" Clarke asked even more surprised, they engaged in a conversation about deadlines and a teacher that Raven didn't mind listening to, as she organized her stuff back in her bag. In a quick change of mood in the room she watched as Lexa put her and Luna out of it.

She looked at Clarke who also had a confused face, both of them staring at the Woods siblings arguing in that foreign language. She didn't know if they're arguing or that's just how that language sounds naturally, but if they're arguing she didn't know who's winning. They're speaking fast and Lexa just lifted her middle finger at her sister before she slams the bedroom's door.

Yeah, that sounds like Lexa lost the arguing.

Raven was so confused but Luna simply smiled at her and pointed at her room, across the hall. She opened the door and waited for the brunette to enter. Her room was very different from Lexa's. It was practically the same, just opposite and mirrored, but her walls were white and she had several plants all over the room. Her bed had an ocean blue sheet just as a lot of pillows. Some where white and some blue in various light shades. It was really cozy. She had a messy table, the same as Lexa but didn't have a chair.

"So..." Luna started as she sat on her huge bed "you could sleep in here or I can show you the guest room" Raven nodded, the rain sound in this room was louder as the huge glass window of the balcony was slightly opened.

"I prefer being here" she said before she thought about what she was saying. She didn't know Luna, besides what she posts on Instagram, but the idea of being left in a room in a strange house made her uncomfortable. Luna got up and inspected her wardrobe. She grabbed some clothes and a towel.

"The bathroom is there, maybe we could finish our assignment after all..." Luna said, biting her lower lip. Raven nodded.  
Soon as Raven goes to the bathroom Luna runs to hide her package. She checked her room, her eyes wide as she tried to hide some mess. Why didn't she clean her room yesterday as she thought so?

Raven checked her phone again just to see some more messages as 'YOU BITCH ANSWER ME" 'no you're a princess'   
'Clarke do you know what time it is?' and a lot of dirty emojis.

'Raven is with her crush too and no one is talking about that'.

Clarke you bitch, she thought. She sends a message warning her dad, not as he would care because he's not home, but she does anyway. When she left the room Luna was sitting on her bed with her laptop and her phone, she was in other clothes and had a smile on her face.

"Did you find the hot water?" Luna asked turning her gaze to Reyes who had a pijamas short but it was covered by an oversized t-shirt her hair was loose and she had her own clothes folded on her hands. Raven smiled and jumped into her bed, after putting her clothes on her backpack. 

Luna for a second froze, her thoughts was fast but she had this really really good mantra repeatedly in her head 'do not gay panic'. Raven had the paper from English class in her hands.

"So do you have or had a pet?" 

"I don't, unless Lexa counts" Luna said jokingly making Raven laugh.

"And you?"

"Yeah I had a dog, he died when I was little" Raven said trying not to get deep down to it.

"Sorry, a hobby?"

"Mechanic" Raven said fast. Luna smiled and offered the girl a snack. Luna's bed had all 'Fini' gummies and a chips package. Raven opened one of them.

"Smart and pretty" Luna quoted her mom at dinner without thinking and saw a shy smile grow on Raven's face.

"Yours?"

"Swim" Raven looked around the room and saw something she had seen already in Clarke's house.

"Favorite musi-"

"Do you paint?" Luna looked at Raven's nod direction.

"Yeah, a little bit"

"Can I see something?" Raven asked moving forward with a wide smile. Luna watched the latina blink her eyes a few times and a puppy face. She sighed, she was going to end Lexa for locking her out of her room. She really thought they all would have a nice evening watching Netflix.

"Maybe someday" that answer seems to please the latina well. They kept going until they reached question 10. The faint rain that had started thirty minutes ago had turned into a storm, the wind in the now closed window and the thunder were now a sweet background noise.

"One fear?" 

"Being alone" Raven said. Luna saw when Raven looked at the window at the sound of the thunder. But now she was watching her, waiting for her answer. She thought about her fear, she knew what it was but it wasn't an easy thing to talk about.

"Wake up, as this all is a dream of mine" Luna said sincerely. Raven frowned a bit, she didn't know what she was talking about but she knew she needed confort. She moved her hand, resting it in Luna's hand and gave a squeeze with a gentle smile. She just wanted to show the girl a touchable sensation, show her she was there, this is real and tangible. Luna let a small smile, as thanks.

"I hmm…" Luna started not looking at Raven.

"You don't need to explain" Reyes said, making Luna nod. She noticed the girl trembled again.

"Your happiest memory?" Raven changed the subject, moving to the next question. She saw Luna's expression change. She had a thoughtful face and a smile was growing, Raven smiled too, knowing it was because of the memory.

"I wake up, there's this amazing smell. Lexa is sleeping, we were in my bed and when I tried to wake her she fell in the ground. We should have five or six years. She got up mad and started screaming, and I ran downstairs, she followed me, she probably would just attack me with tickles or something evil like that" Raven giggled mentally imagining how that information could be used against her. It was funny how immediately after she thought that, Raven waved her head, she had talked with the girl only an afternoon but she had this light energy that Raven was amused by.

" I stumbled and fell the last steps. I opened my arm and Lexa ran to me worried, she got me up and we all went to the hospital, I just got a few stitches and got home. Then mom made pancakes with Lexa, and we all ate in the kitchen."

"You were cut and got stitches in your happiest memory?" Raven said laughing. Luna just squeezed her eyes with an offended smile and waited for the next laugh to put a finy gummy on her mouth. Luna laughed at her face as Raven ate the candy with a very cute pissed face, Luna thought.

"Mine is my birthday before the accident, my mother was there, my father was happy and my only worry was to cut that damn chocolate cake" Raven said with a sad laugh after swallowing the candy. She had a hand in her left leg, without her leg brace, rubbing gently the stretched member in the bed, her other leg was crossed. Luna smiled sadly but didn't ask any questions. 

Three more questions had passed. Raven was now side by side with Luna; they had ended almost all candies. Who would think Raven was an ant for candy? She ended the one with worm's format so quickly that Luna didn't even see. But now she knows Raven doesn't like white chocolate or caramel. Luna wasn't going to say how not like caramel was completely insane, she was really not, but suddenly they had to argue about that and Raven still thinks she's right. 

Even if she ended all the 'Twix' that Luna had brought. 

Luna just laughed the whole discussion but at some point understood Raven is right even when she isn't. The vibe was good, these questions made it look as if they already had intimacy to mock each other and they're really doing it.

"I still can't believe you danced on the table!" Luna laughed loudly. Raven tried to keep an angry face but she already smiled watching the girl in front of her. As the girl stopped laughing Raven pointed at a t-shirt in her opened wardrobe.

"I didn't know you're in the team" she said looking at Luna. 

"Yeah, I got in this week" Luna smiled "I mean I'm happy with swimming but I think I... it is not challenging anymore, and we are in our last year so I started something new" she said. Raven nodded understanding. Luna was amazing, she had laughed in that last hour so much that her cheeks hurt. Not as she was expecting Luna to be horrible but she never had a great time making friends by herself, after she knew Octavia and Clarke when they're all eleven they became the ones doing new friends and she just got friends too because she was with them. After the accident she just didn't even try anymore.   
And to make it worse she was a popular rich one, it could be terrible without subjects in common but it wasn't.  
It was light and easy.

"What's your number?" Luna smiled, getting up and taking her shirt. She gave to Raven who turned it to see Woods and 9 write in big letters. Raven had a grin.

"Why? will you cheer for me?" Luna was smirking and Raven could not wonder if she was flirting with her. I mean...she wanted her to be flirting with her??

"Only if you make me one score" Raven teased and threw the shirt on Luna's face. Woods just smiled.

"But I got in the team one week ago" Luna seemed mad but she had a mock tone in her voice and a wide smile on her face.

"Sorry but then I will cheer for the captain" Raven said with a wink, Luna just glared at her noticing how her hair had fallen from the previous loose bun into her shoulders. Raven's gaze met hers and they stared at each other for a bit. A scream took both of them out of their world.

"What was that?" Raven was confused but Luna smiled nodding her head. Her mom always made it clear, let the door open if they bring people there. She remembered her mom's sentence 'i don't care if you will bring boys or girls, I want you to be happy with the partner you chose but I want that door open, no crossing limits on my house'.

"That was Lexa being dumb"

Luna laughed. A hand appeared in the door, and a knock followed it. Ms Woods put her head in after the knock and a 'come in' in between Luna's laughs. She checked on them, and asked if Raven needed anything. It was a quick conversation that ended in a 'my house is your house', she gave them good night and left.

"Mom doesn't like us to keep our doors locked when we bring girls here and Lexa just pushed us out of her room and closed it, she probably fucked their date vibe" Luna explained as she got up to put her t-shirt back in her wardrobe, Raven smiled waving her head.

"They probably were just cuddling, it seems they will marry before the first kiss" Raven said and Luna laughed. That's true. Her sister was hot and a player and had kissed a lot of girls in that school, but when it's Clarke Griffin her brain literally froze...  
She looked at the direction of her clock to check the hour. When everything went black. She startled when she heard a loud gasp coming from Raven's direction. The lights were off, a blackout had happened. 

"Luna!" She walked back to her bed, it wasn't difficult she knew her room very well.

"I'm here" Luna said touching Raven, she noticed how the girl relaxed after that. She sat in the bed still holding her arms. Then she remembered Reyes' fear: being alone. She searched the mess sheets for her phone and lit it up. She could see the girl with her both hands on her straight up leg and a scared look, even if Raven tried to hide. They saw Lexa appear at the door with a flashlight.

"Are you guys, okay?" The brunette asked for a check. Luna nodded quickly.

"Yeah, we were just going to sleep" Luna said, Lexa left probably already on her way to her mom's room. She always had this protection over 'her girls' as she used to refer about them.   
It was late already. She cleaned her bed from the packages they ate and put the TV off from electricity. She watched as Raven put her tanned legs under Luna's blankets. Her phone flashlight was on pointing to the ceiling, illuminating the whole room. 

Raven wasn't a scared person, at least she doesn't show she was. The only people that she allowed to see her like that were Clarke and Octavia. Knowing this, sometimes Octavia goes to her house especially on rainy days, just to be with her. They usually just watch movies until they sleep. However, even in warm evenings Octavia showed up on her doorbell, her usual escape from home, sometimes to Clarke's and several times to hers. It was their thing, but O wasn't there and she wasn't at home, in fact she was in completely out of her comfort place.

"You're okay? Do you want me to take you home?" Luna asked, seeing fear on those chocolate eyes.  
Raven nodded fast.

"No" she answered quickly, eyes wide at that possibility of being alone, her breath uneven, as an avalanche of thoughts covered her head. Luna's eyes wide with worry as she saw the girl breathing getting heavier.

"Do you want something? I'm going to get you water " she says already moving but Raven holds her arm.

"Don't...leave" She doesn't need to say twice, Luna lay down beside the girl in silence. She couldn't distract herself at Raven's presence there or how she was holding her arm with force. Raven had her eyes closed when she heard Luna start humming a sentence, she felt her hair be brushed gently and slowly. She usually would reject the touch but she didn't, in fact she could feel herself calming down at this gesture. It wasn't awkwardly just relaxing.

Luna noticed her fingers relieved the grip and turned to see Raven sleep, her long hair fall on her face and she seemed peaceful. She watched the girl for a while frozen at her position. Afraid off any slightly move could disturb the girl peace. She doesn't know how long though, just making sure she was okay and calm before finally closing her own eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

She wakes with a beep noise. And searched her phone to shut it down. But it wasn't her phone. Was when she realized the room she was in. Now with sunlight coming through the window it seemed more cozy and comfy, the plants looked more green and she noticed a poster she didn't before. She turned to see the girl move and take her phone, the noise stopped.

"Good morning" Luna said with a raspy voice. She turned to Raven and smiled. Fuck, Raven thought. The owner of the house got up and opened her curtains. She chose her outfit and asked Raven to do the same. 

"Choose anything you like and get a shower, I'll be in the bathroom downstairs" Luna said leaving Raven. The brunette slided the clothes before choosing. She got a bath and dressed in blue destroyed jeans and a black sleeveless t-shirt. She thought it would look nice with her boots and the sun outside made her choose something fresh. She put her boots and tied her red sweatshirt around her waist. She started to put her hair up to do her ponytail when a dressed Luna stormed in. She was stunning, her hair was perfectly messy as always. She walked at her table and put all her rings in her fingers.

"Are you ready?" Luna asked while watering her plants, calmly. Raven let her hair fall, giving up to do the ponytail and nodded. Woods took her backpack, her phone and searched the room for something, after repeting the process until there's no plant to be watered.  
"Did you take everything?" 

"Yeah" Raven answered and followed her downstairs, her steps were slow and she used the wall support. Luna noticed it but didn't want to make it a big deal, she had seen the girl at school and there's some stairs too. Raven mentally thanked Luna for not saying anything. Once they're downstairs, she pointed for the latina sit at the kitchen island.

"Do you prefer coffee or tea?" The curly haired asked while she moved putting a lot of things on the table, there's bread, jelly, cake, juice, fruits, cereal and milk. 

"Coffee" Raven answered and saw Luna put water to boil. She eats cereal with milk watching the peace that the girl moves through the kitchen, like she had all time in the world, or better, as the world just started when she decided so.   
She finished the coffee and the tea, after minutes watching it pass through the coffee filters, and calmly put both on the table and sat across her. The great smell of traditional way to make coffee intoxicated the room as Raven watched Luna slid her hair behind her ears and lifted her cup until her lips.

"Where's Lexa?" Raven asked as she took a sip of her coffee to the girl in front of her blowing her green tea cup.

"She thinks it's better to sleep until there's almost no time than to wake as a normal person" 

They're eating in silence when they hear a noise from upstairs. Raven turned to see Lexa running to the downstairs bathroom. Clarke was on her's, just like Luna did with her, she thought. She looked at Luna who just nodded and slowly drank her tea. She study with attention the girl put butter on her toast. 

"Thanks, for last night" Raven said biting her lip right after as she regretted saying it, she really thought about ignoring and pretend that didn't happen, her ego yelled for doing it. Luna smiled, stopping her movement with the toast to glare at the brunette in front her. 

"I usually-"

"You're welcome" Luna said, interrupting her, noticing her embarrassment . Raven tilted her head as she thought if she would ask or not.

"What were you singing?" Raven asked with her cup between her hands, enjoying the warmth of the black coffee on it. Luna smiled. Singing was an overstatement.

"It's a mantra or an old poem " Luna said, raising her shirt to show Raven a tattoo. On her ribs was a phrase probably in that language, Reyes thought, but tried to read out loud anyway.

Luna giggled, probably she had said everything wrong but she didn't mind it, she was busy confused, yesterday it seemed longer. 

"It translates to I give myself to the miracle of the sea" Raven smiled and Luna put her shirt down again.

"It seemed bigger, you have a great voice by the way" Raven said stifling the last part by taking a sip of her coffee, Luna smiled glaring at anything at the table but Raven's eyes.

"That's just a phrase" Luna smiled thinking if she would tell "I was reciting a part of it" She saw Raven's expecting look and knew she would make her recite it, she just wondered if she wanted to tell her the translation.

" I give myself to the miracle of the sea, as the unpredictable waters reach me in and go, sun washing my face and the breeze, my soul; the waves hug me as my blanket, and the sand my warm bed" Raven stared at the curly one, her eyes drowning her in. She watched her think pausing a few times probably searching for the words to translate and sighed.

"The water's spirits welcome me as wave, free of the boundaries and worries that I left on the shore, in peace I hear the beautiful song, I thank you my lovely bird who guided my path" Luna top a sip of her tea indicating she had ended but Raven was still frozen on her stare, amused.

"I mean it's really a rough translation and a bit redundant but english doesn't have the words, it's prettiest on her original I guarantee" Luna said quickly.

"It's amazing" 

Raven could only say before Clarke joined them with a smile. Raven raised her eyebrow, someone was in a great mood today. The blonde sat and greeted them already putting her coffee, as if it isn't the first time there. Luna got up and knocked hard on the bathroom door.

"You have five minutes then I leave" she threatened. Lexa left the room with a black pants, black all stars and a rumpled flannel over her shirt, she ran again, up the stairs.

Raven was just eating grapes waiting for the time that Luna's threat would end but then Lexa showed up with her backpack. Clarke smiled and tried to fix Lexa's clothes with her hands, obviously didn't work. 

But it was cute, Raven thought.

"Everyday is the same" Luna explained rolling her eyes as she entered the car with Raven while Lexa was closing the door. Raven smiled and watched Luna put her glasses on her face. It just fit her so well, Raven thought. Lexa and Clarke got in the back seat and Luna turned the keys and they were on their way. As in the other day, Luna gave Raven her phone, and focused on the way to school.

"What did you just say?" Luna looked at Lexa in the mirror.

"I said you could have chosen a better car" Lexa said knowing it would get Luna mad.

"Don't you dare talk about that to this beauty" Raven was the one who said, that shocked the girls on the back seat. Luna laughed and gave Raven a high five. 

"You could have yours if you passed the exam" Luna said without distracting from the road. Clarke looked at Lexa who smiled embarrassed. Luna saw Griffin with a confused look and explained.

"She failed the drive test three times"

"But there's a reason!" 

Lexa tried to defend herself with a terrible story that just got everything even worse. All girls laughed about it the whole way until they parked into the Woods spot. Luna turned the car off and they left. Raven noticed the fact there's more people leaving the car and grabbed people's attention but Luna didn't seem to care. She walked with the girls right inside because the bell had rang already, thanks to Lexa's delay. Lexa and Clarke turned in the first hallway. Even if Lexa's class wasn't there, she was going to walk Clarke to her classroom. Argh couple, Raven thought.

"See you around" Luna said with a side smile as she took her sunglasses off. Raven just nodded and walked at her class.

That was an interesting morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Her gaze was lost in a spot far in the hallway, she even forgot what she was doing, stopping her search on her locker. She watched her gestures, she seemed happy talking with Echo, who leaned on the lockers in front of her, excitedly. She saw Luna quickly take Echo's phone from her hand and raise her hand higher as she could from her, even if they're on the same height. The player number 4 didn't let her do, and went trying to reach her phone back, both of them smiling fighting for the phone. She watched the interaction until Gaia showed up and took the phone, effortless, laughing at the soccer girls' confused face. She read the screen and the three started a conversation fighting for a glance at the phone screen. 

She hadn't talked to Luna since the day at her house. They had finished their weekly task so there's not a real reason for it, but Raven was intrigued. She didn't know why,she just wanted to spend more time with her, she had enjoyed her company. And now she felt a little vulnerable for showing a part of herself she usually hides.  
In school seemed like they even knew each other. Maybe it's because Luna was always around her friends, or maybe she didn't want to be seen with her, Raven thought. 

"Ouch" Raven touched the red area in her arm. Octavia could get rude sometimes.

"Tell me everything" the cheerleader said with a wide smile. Ah yeah she forgot to check the messages this morning probably there's a lot of life threats from Blake.

"There's nothing to say,but Clarke must have some news for you" Raven teased, making Clarke red, she had slept in Woods' house again. Octavia eyes are excited. She could be easily the #1 clexa shipper. 

"Sorry to disappoint but there's nothing" Griffin said, opening her sketchbook. She tried to close but Octavia was faster and took it from her. There was a sketch of Lexa sleeping. Octavia let an excited yell leave her throat. She opened and showed Raven before Clarke could get it. Raven just smiled, and passed the page, another drawing but Lexa was from far away, leaning on the lockers. Her friend was insanely talented. 

"Give me back"

Octavia gave it back with a 'please ask her out look'. They had walk a few steps when Gaia calls Octavia, walking at them with her arms linked with Luna, the two other players behind them, as Niylah has joined their conversation without Raven noticing it. She saw Octavia smile wide and hug the cheerleader that called her. Her gaze found the light brown of Luna, who smiled at her.

"How are you?" Luna asked Raven, ignoring the excited conversation that Gaia and Octavia started without excluding her friends or Clarke.

"I'm good and you?" Raven answered coldly. She didn't know why, in fact, she spent the last day waiting for this interaction but now she was a bit mad. Maybe because if it wasn't for Gaia talking with O, Luna would never do it. But what was she expecting? Suddenly they would become friends?

"I'm great" Luna said before they fell in silence, without taking their eyes away for a second.

"What? When?" Luna breaks the stare turning at her friends and their conversation as she hears a few key words. She frowned trying to catch up with their conversation.

"I can't, we agreed to do our English assignment," Octavia said pointing quickly at Niylah, who tried to say something but was interrupted by O's sentence. The blonde seemed like a child who had their candy denied with a sad side smile.

"You can do it there," Gaia said, shrugged, smirking, her gaze passing through all the girls there until it was directly at Raven who just smiled in a line.

"Tell Hope!" Echo said to Niylah a bit way too excited and the blond and Luna smiled. "And Anya,Lexa..." 

Gaia laughed hard but didn't say anything, just turned to see if Octavia would accept the invite now.

"Yeah I think we can do that, right?" Blake was cut by the bell. They all waved and walked at their classes' direction.

……

"Hey" a voice whispered behind Luna. She turned to face Niylah. She was sitting with Echo and Anya at her side, in the big desk behind her for this chemistry class. She glanced at her notebook a few times to finish the sentence she was writing. That class was always funny somehow, she watched Gaia, her pair on her side put the chemical ingredients in the measure cup with her protection glasses. 

"Do you think Octavia and Raven are dating again?" She turned completely at Niylah, who was ignoring her group task, letting her pen and her notes.

"How? Seriously?" Luna said fast in confusion "I mean, why?"  
Niylah frowned but waved her head. Luna passed her eyes through the class until she found what she was looking for. Octavia and Raven seemed to have fun at their desk surrounded by chemical things like everyone else.  
Niylah just shrugged, tapping Gaia's shoulder and making her ask the same question.

"Because of the code? I don't know but I can find out" 

Luna was still shocked by the question as Gaia grinned at her friend. Anya and Echo didn't seem to notice or care about their conversation as they're in their own particular universe trying to finish their. By the way, the task that Niylah should be helping.

"Not now" Niylah said, quickly holding Gaia's hand who had her cellphone open on Octavia's chat, ready to find the answer to her friend's question.  
"Or like this"

"Why do you think that?" Luna said, still watching the two girls from far, they're sharing an earphone, each one with one earplug and Blake shakes her head on the music's beat. Niylah scrolled through her Instagram and opened a post of Polis' page, the fake one. The first posts were about the basketball game that the boys won, she showed the girls a post with a headline 'old-news couples?' 

Luna just rolled her eyes at the mention of that page, but something intrigued her, why would Niylah ask? 

She didn't like Octavia and she made sure to show it to everyone in the world.

"But I don't think so" Gaia glancing at her captain and Raven. "Here is saying you're with Anya" Niylah shrugged but didn't deny, making Gaia's eyes wide at the information, but Luna wasn't paying attention anymore, she turned to finish the measure that Gaia was doing before being interrupted. They had a really cool friendship, since first year of high school, and had a code, the girls code. Well, it wasn't a big deal but they liked to call like this because it seemed cool, like a sapphic fight club. 

Luna, Lexa, Anya, Echo, Niylah and Gaia had already dated the friends in their group, as they're discovered themselves lgbt, they had developed a few crushes inside the group but nothing serious, actually the fact they dated each other was what made them a group today, like Luna and Gaia, Echo and Anya, Luna and Echo, Lexa and Niylah, Niylah and Gaia and the list goes on.  
It was a long time ago, but they created the code, it was basically do not crush the girls they had a crush and it worked very well; they would never hit on their friends' girls but they could if they didn't tell. That was the 'code' about: be honest about your crushes to avoid fights… and for random funny sleepovers. 

This all started a long time ago when Niylah and Anya crushed on the same girl. It was chaotic.

So all the girls knew that Echo had a crush on Hope, Anya had a crush on Roan, and Lexa on Clarke, that last one she didn't have to say for them to know, it was explicit.   
Well, Roan was not exactly the type of the girls in this group but Echo, as Anya, was bisexual. However, Luna never used it, not because she's okay with her friends hitting on her crushes but because she didn't really care about the girls she had hooked with, it was just fun.

"Luna?!" She heard Gaia shout but it was too late. She turned to see her lab partner but she could see with her side view their mix had gone wrong. Niylah gasped loudly behind her, her eyes wide in excitement. She watched how everything went wrong in slow motion, very wrong as all the liquid started to erupt from the glass in a high and quick gush. She heard Gaia scream trying to stop the gush but this just made all the liquid splash everywhere. The short haired turned to Luna completely wet, not different from Luna but she had her eyes squeezed probably taking a deep breath or counting until ten. Luna just had a hand covering her big embarrassed smile, as Niylah and Echo's laugh echoes at the background.

"I told you it wasn't ready!" Gaia yelled but she was laughing trying squeezing her lab vest in a pointless way to make it dry.

"I didn't hear it!" Luna yelled back and turned to face the teacher with not a good face. She opened her mouth to say something but her attention was changed to elsewhere. Wasn't her intention but her gaze was on the other side of the room, the brunette had her hand covering a big amused smile still in pose of shock but the teacher entered in front of her view. She smiled embarrassed knowing what was about to happen. He had started a lecture about the incident but a voice screamed behind them.

"And this guys is how to make chemistry good" the teacher turned to the voice just to see Raven turn a glass into one bow bigger than Luna's. Way bigger, she had a crazy smile as the liquid started to grow inside. But this one was in an orange color, the teacher didn't have time to say anything when the mix splashed over most of the students and the teacher as well. 

"Boom!" 

…..

They walked out of the class, she knew the chemistry teacher liked her, in fact, he was one of her orientation teachers and he was trying to make her be the chemistry tutor as well, he was almost begging her to accept, so he didn't send anyone to the principal. Instead, he used this to explain about reagents and their composition. The other students watched them in the hallway with curiosity, everyone soaked or covered by orange spume. 

"Reyes!" 

Octavia and Raven stopped to see Gaia, Luna ran to them with the other right behind. She had cleaned from mostly spume but her clothes were soaked, she reached them with a large smile.

"That was awesome!" Gaia said laughing, making Raven laugh too. The four walked down the hallway ignoring the stare of the people there. 

"Thanks for that!" Luna started gluing her glare on her. "If it wasn't for you we probably would get detention"

Raven giggled, probably she would be too in detention too, but this teacher liked her too much for it. She probably should hear a lot about it from him, though. But deep inside she knows if she accepts being the tutor he forgets about the 'incident'.

"What do you have now?" Raven raised an eyebrow to the question.

"Math" Luna sighed in frustration at her answer, she was walking in the opposite direction she should be going, she still needed to pass by the bathroom to try to clean herself, and pass by her locker to get her a change of clothes.

"I'm going that way" Luna said stopping the walk, positioned in front of Raven making her stop too. "But that's it, thanks" She repeated with a grin, moving her hands as she talked. She bit her lower lip before glance at Gaia behind Reyes and wave her hand, hesitantly. 

Raven turned, with a few seconds of delay, to see Luna walk away with Gaia linked on her arm. 

.......

All the class stared at Octavia and Raven when they entered. The brunette saw a few others soaked from the chemistry class sitting at their places but Raven wasn't sorry. She always enjoyed the chemistry classes in the lab way more than in the classroom ones, however, today she hadn't any plans to make things go boom.

It just happened.

Clarke showed them the Instagram page as Raven and Octavia sat. It was a post from the mess they left behind in the room, everyone under the orange spume. Raven just laughed low to not disturb the teacher that had already started to talk. She entered Instagram on her phone, hiding it under the table to read the post. She liked it and read the comments below. Ah, she loves to make things explode.

She scrolled down, showing the latest posts, it was one about the mess, another about the soccer game, and a few news she didn't care about, if she could call that news. She saw a few thermometer posts, there were a few people competing for the royalties of the prom, they measured in number of likes so it wasn't very accurate, but Raven searched to like the post she wanted. 

In the top fifteen, staring from down to up, she saw Wick on the fifteenth place. How the hell people voted for him? She thought moving forward, there was Bellamy, Harper, Murphy, Anya, Hope, Ontari… people in this school are really insane to put this last one on the top 15, and over Harper, her sweet cheers friend, she thought rolling her eyes, in eighth position was one of the side girls of Ontari, then, Echo, Lincoln, Niylah, Roan, Gaia, Octavia, Luna and Lexa in the first position. 

She opened Oc post and liked it, she needed to vote for her girl. She opened Lexa's with a quick double tap and then Luna's, she stared at the post pic after the red heart disappeared off the screen for a few seconds. Waving her head she showed Clarke Octavia's vote post, signing her to go like it and smiled when the blonde understood.

Clarke nodded from her chair, next to Raven who was behind Octavia. She checked her phone, liking the post quickly, not even looking at the other positions, Octavia's and Lexa's. She saw a notification, there were three messages.  
Her smile widened.

Lexy ⚽-

Hi, I loved wake by your side  
Sorry for getting up in a hurry  
You're beautiful on my clothes


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey" Lincoln greeted his friends.

"Don't ask " Anya said to her friend as she saw Lincoln and Lexa frown. They met in the hallway on their way to the other class.

"...Was amazing, Luna was so stupid and then…" they all heard Gaia get closer talking to Roan, another confused soul. Luna just rolled her eyes at the girl's insult.

"And you guys didn't get detention?" Lexa asked confused, she got detention for less than that.

"No, because Raven purposely exploded something as well, three times worse" Niylah said excitedly too.

"And we all got covered by spume and the teacher too!"

"Here, I took a photo of his face" Echo said, showing to her friends making everyone laugh at the photo sequence. 

"By the way, we're going to Arkadia after class," Luna remembered to warn the rest of the group.

"I'm in," Roan quickly confirmed he will be there before taking his basketball and leaving the conversation.

"Yes, Lincoln, Octavia will be there" Echo said before the tall boy could ask anything.

"So I will be there too" He just smiled confident, he still insisted on anything with her, straight boys, Niylah thought. With that he left the group, he still needed to stop by his locker before next class.

"You should invite Reyes," Lexa said excited. But she had a clear target on doing this suggestion.

"I see you, Octavia is going and you want Raven there too, so a certain blonde would go as well" Anya mocked Lexa who blushed, she didn't know that they're already invited.

"Oh my good, Lexa" Echo screamed seeing the captain blush. That girl got Lexa really bad.

"Clarke is going but Raven didn't answer" Echo said after mocking her.

"She said she will" Niylah said looking at her phone screen then her friends. 

"How do you know?" Luna asked curious. 

"I texted her " the blonde answered simply, shrugging. All the girls ignored and started a new subject but Luna.

"Are you okay?" Anya asked her friends who seemed dizzy. Gaia placed a hand on her shoulder checking her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, bye girls" Luna said leaving them behind confused heading to her next class.

…...........................…...........................…...........................…..................

They were in EP class. She enjoyed the class, the good part is that they're playing soccer, the bad part is that people with very low skills were playing too, they're horrible, missing the ball and kicking each other and to get worse her teammate was distracted by her phone and that cost a score. 

Luna raised Echo her middle finger as she teased her for scoring against her team. She gasped and searched for Lexa, smiling before run at her sister and steal her phone. Lexa let a loud 'hey' before chasing Luna. The chase wasn't long because the curly haired stopped with a mad face. She turned to Lexa, she was very angry. Lexa didn't know why, well she let her spot on the team to send messages but it wasn't for that reaction. 

Luna turned to Lexa with an angry tone.

"Why are you texting Raven?" Luna was serious. She didn't understand why Lexa started laughing. She had to repeat mentally a mantra to not punch her sister. It was extremely hard to keep her inner peace around that jerk. 

Lexa went serious when she saw Luna wasn't joking.

"What do you think about movies and cuddle Friday?" Luna read angrily out loud, but just Lexa was close enough to hear.

"Love the idea"

"You're beautiful today too" Luna held herself to not slap the brunette.

"You look so hot in this white shirt"

That's it. 

Luna closed her eyes and sat on the floor near where they were playing leaving the match behind. Lexa, her own sister, she wouldn't believe really. She felt betrayed. Or left behind.

First Niylah then Lexa?

She was pressing her hand in a fist with full strength, probably will be marked after. She felt Lexa lean down next to her and put a hand in her shoulder. She tried to understand her feelings as her breath got more irregular, She was pissed? She was mad? Mad at Lexa? But for what? There's not a real reason for this.

Luna almost pushed her, then she lifted her head confused. Lexa held her smile when she saw her sister's eye shine. Was it watering?

Wait a second. 

Raven was wearing a grey t-shirt, that one that fits her body perfectly, Luna loves when she wears this shirt. The curly haired Woods let herself express her confusion, tilting her head with a frown, and Lexa laughed. She was laughing hard. The brunette was almost crying holding her belly. 

"I'm talking to Clarke, you idiot" Lexa almost couldn't complete the sentence because she was catching her breath, cleaning her tears. Luna looked again, at the phone and then at the brunette and slapped her. A few times in a row.

"Ouch" Lexa said, putting her hand on the area that was just hit. She sat in silence waiting for her sister to say something.

"Sorry" 

"I'm sorry too, but Clarke's teacher took her phone away, that's why" Lexa said with an understanding smile and saw Luna smile back.

"So we're going to talk about that or..." Lexa started knowing Luna was okay. The curly haired got up off the floor skipping the conversation. Lexa followed her. The team captain already knew her sister had a crush on Raven, she just wanted her to say it. She tried teasing, mocking, she tried Anya to get information talking to her and nothing. She tried Gaia and Echo to discover information, because they're the FBI of their friends, and nothing. That's why she made Luna drive her home and then asked for physics tutoring, then insisted that Raven sleep there and all the rest, besides this. 

All this phone texting wasn't planned.

But Lexa would pretend it was, in the toast at the wedding. She smiled at her own stupid thought.

"You know you can talk to me right?" Lexa said with worry. Luna nodded. She didn't want to expose herself, she felt a bit vulnerable. But it was Lexa, the person who she would give her life, and Luna felt bad for keeping things from her. After all they're siblings and Lexa was the person who held her when she had nightmares, it wasn't like they hadn't intimacy. 

She just....

She didn't know exactly what to say. 

She knew that once Echo got knowledge about it she would make her embarrassed in front of Reyes until she dies, and Gaia probably would talk to everybody to get information to help her and probably would make her seem like a stalker and Niylah… Niylah probably crushed on her as well.

Lexa was leaving, she knew Luna needed some time, but her sister stopped her. Luna cleaned her throat before saying it.

"I have a crush on Raven, it's been...some time" 

Luna said seriously in a low voice. Lexa smiled and hugged her. Luna was always the type to just kiss and bye, she never met a in love Luna and that was cute. She could avenge the time with Costia and now with Clarke. Lexa smiled internally. 

Not that she wanted Clarke to be more than friends. She understood that the girl was just her friend,not that she wasn't beautiful she was stunning and…

Lexa shook her head to clear her thoughts. They break the hug and Lexa has a serious face. Luna thought she would give her advice or a kind word for being glad she trusted her before telling the group, anything but what left Lexa's mouth.

"I knew it" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments makes me so soft I- 🥺🤧
> 
> Thanksss, makes me want to post it all once.

Raven walked faster as she could. She looked at her right as she saw the secretary. Raven was still on her way when she heard her name. That makes her stop and turn to face an old lady. She looked tired maybe because she tried to reach the door before the brunette was far away. Raven smiled and frowned. 

She didn't know if it was a good thing being called by the secretary lady.

"There's something for you" 

Raven stepped in looking around. The place wasn't different. When the requests of the students arrive the place usually turn into a mess with boxes everywhere.

"Here, someone here really cares for you" 

The woman gave her a box with a smile. Raven looked at her confused and opened. Her smile went wide. 

Ah Santa Claus.

Quickly she made the calculation in her head. It was less than a week, that never happened before. If she works on her project tonight she could end by tomorrow morning and still have hours before her assignment's expiration. She thanked the woman, but today, different from the first day that her part arrived, she left with the whole box. She pays attention on her way to class, walking with caution. Guaranteed the part would stay in one piece. That made her get a few minutes late but the teachers always ignored her delays because of her leg, at least there's something good about it. She had learned in the rehab group to always see the bright side, it took a while but now she could-ish, she was trying not to fall on the other side though. The teacher had already started the class so she cautiously put the box down and started taking some notes. 

Lunch hour came by and she thought about leaving her part but she was afraid it could break again somehow. Maybe she was a bit paranoiac. So she made her way to the cafeteria and found her friends already sitting at a table.

"What's that?" Clarke asked. Raven didn't see Octavia that was weird. The girl always was the first to run when food was involved.

"That mon ami is my salvation" her other friends turned to her with confused looks. "My part arrived" Raven said simply. And their faces changed. 

"That was quick" Clarke said between chews. Raven just smiled widely. 

The days passed by fast. As Raven thought, she finished her project in a blink, it was amazing, definitely she would get the highest grade, she knew it. 

Soon, It was English class again and she found herself excited for talking to her pair. Anxiously glaring at the door waiting for her new friend to pass through. They had met by Arkadia with the rest of the group a few nights ago and now she could say they're friends. Nothing big had happened, just the feeling of starting a friendship, they all played pool and drank while they talked about silly things.The usual that happens at a bar-not-really-a-bar.   
Arkadia was just an establishment near Polis High where everyone met to hangout, meet their friends or crushes after school, there's a feel table games such as ping pong, pool and table soccer, they could drink, eat foods and have fun. 

And she definitely had. 

Even if Octavia sat on a far table with Niylah to finish their first challenge most part of the night, and Clarke had played table games with Lexa over and over again, leaving her with the grounders, Lexa's friends group. Luna made sure she had a great evening. She talked with her and her friends all night competing in every silly game there. She learned that Anya and Gaia were super funny and crazy and the boys were super competitive.

She learned Luna's new hidden talent when they won the pool against Lincoln and Roan. The boys' ego crush was so huge they proposed an individual competition and who lost would have to do anything they asked.

So they did. 

First, between the boys, Lincoln won the match against Roan and he payed having to kiss his crush, they argued but he had to pay it anyway, making Anya very surprised when he walked out to her, who were talking to Gaia a few meters away, and kissed her, as well as all his friends who weren't paying attention to their little contest. 

It was when Luna regretted having accepted the boys' proposal. She hadn't a clue what their super creative and evil mind could think as her dare, so she made sure to play for her dignity.   
That night was marked with a lot of laughs and embarrassment with the loser's punishment that went from dancing with a stranger to getting a random girl's number, she smiled remembering when Luna got a number way faster than Roan.   
Lost in her memories the class started and after a while Raven stopped looking at the door expecting a messy curly haired girl to get in and sit beside her.  
The teacher gave Raven the next challenge and let the pairs talk at the end of the class. She just sat there observing all the other pairs talk and let her thoughts go to where her curiosity was, she sighed and just organized her stuff waiting for the bell.

Luna didn't come.

The class ended and she made her way to the cafeteria. She sat with her friends but focused on her food and her worries. She saw Lexa there earlier, why wasn't Luna in the class? 

..........................................................................................................

It was time for extra class, but, because she had finished her project, her well made project, she didn't need Sinclair assistance or anything, so he dismissed her to help the students who had difficulties. She just walked by the school. Clarke had art and she was working on some pieces for an exposition. She knew she had to wait for her ride or go home by herself. 

A few hours doing nothing wouldn't hurt.

She remembered Octavia should be training now and made her way to the field. She saw a lot of red spots and knew she was right. The cheerleaders were training their new routine on the grass area outside the field lines. She sits on the bleachers, trying to identify Octavia from far. After a while she saw her on the top of the pyramid. Little Blake was brave, Raven would never trust those girls to catch her.

She saw Octavia put her arms in a X across her body and jump from the top. Raven's eyes widened for a moment until she realized two boys had caught her fall. Dammit. 

She needed to give the cheerleaders some credit. She tried to spot Harper too but her attention changed as she saw movement with her side view. That must be time for soccer training now too, because the field was taken by girls who started a match. Her eyes ran through the field searching for a familiar face.  
The girls weren't wearing their uniforms, just colorful vests to identify the teams and that was making Raven's job hard. She quickly identified Lexa, she was pointing and yelling something, at the middle of the field, her hair was in a ponytail and she had a belt on her arm showing she was the captain. She identified Echo at the defense for the blue team and Niylah as an attacker with the yellow color on her vest.

The yellow team, Lexa's color, just lost the ball and the blue team advanced in the attack field. She looked at who had the ball and then at who she slid the ball to, when she recognized that curls.

Luna ran fast and stopped abruptly. 

She pretended she would kick the ball into the goal and the defense went on it, with a look she saw her blue teammate and slid the ball for her, who scored. The pair ran screaming and celebrating. The Lexa's team put the ball back in the middle. They pass the ball and the teams fight for it. She watched as someone in yellow did something with the ball and dribbled the girl in front of her, she almost scored. 

The ball was in the middle again but this time someone passed the ball to Luna who dribbled her first opponents and passed the ball for the girl behind her. In a blink Raven noticed her in the small area.

She was fast.

The ball came from nowhere and Luna scored again. Raven had a smile watching her celebrating again.   
She watched the whole game. She didn't know how long it had taken until Octavia called her name.

"Hey, I came to see you training" 

Raven said, leaving the bleachers. She walked until the metal guardrail and slid through it, then used Octavia's help to jump from the highest level. The bleachers were higher than the field's level, it wasn't much, maybe one meter and a half, to get there correctly she needed to leave the bleachers area and turn the hallways but passing through the metal thing and jumping was faster, even with her bad leg. Octavia drank her water after Raven reached the field level and put her black hair on a bun, making a knot with its length.

"Yeah, I know what you're watching" she mocks her. Other girls joined Octavia, drinking water as they left the field laying near the tired cheerleaders dispersed over the grass . They usually lay down, get some air, drink some water before it was time to leave, and knowing this, the coach dismissed them a few minutes before the other classes ended.

"Should we go to Clarke's car?" Raven asked, checking the hour. Octavia smiled.

"Relax, babe, Clarke always passes by to 'meet me' but that's really why" Blake said pointing with her head. Raven had to stop her mouth to open. Some team girls had taken their colored vest off, and some of them had taken their shirts too. 

"Little Blake!" A shirtless Lexa greeted Octavia. They start a conversation about something Raven didn't care about, it should be just another game related talk, she was busy looking at the other Woods. 

Luna had loose her ponytail and her curls were free to be messy again. It felt slow motion when she turned a bottle of water in her head. Raven's brain had short time to process the view before Luna walked in her direction.   
She almost screamed by being caught staring at her and her damn abs and realized she had ignored the girls next to her. Raven thanked Clarke's arrival for stopping her to look at Luna and her body of hers. She thought about asking why she skipped English class but gave up, she couldn't risk looking at her and unintentionally stare at her sculpted body. Again.

"Hey, girls" Clarke said and Lexa kissed the blonde's cheek. "Argh you're sweat" she said cleaning the spot but she had a smile. 

The whole group started to walk at the school front gates. The five girls and a few others that left their training too. Raven slowed down her walk to let Clarke, Lexa and Octavia a few steps aways and matched her speed, as soon as Luna reached her, with hers. She didn't notice at first, she was distracted trying to zip her backpack.

"We have a new challenge" Raven said, making Luna turn to her. She makes a face when remembered she wasn't at class. "We need to go at the other's house" Luna ignored her still opened backpack turning her attention completely at Raven. The brunette blinked a few times trying to organize her thoughts.

"I already went to yours, do you want to... to go to my house... later?" Raven said, sighing a little bit embarrassed, maybe because she was distracted by Luna smirk, or because she passed her hands through her curls. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn.

"Sure" she answered simply with a smile. Raven murmured a 'great' before turning and walking behind her friends at Clarke's car direction, hoping all this was fast enough to avoid Luna to see her blush.

.............................................................................................................

Raven ran to open the door, she saw Luna's car parked in front of her house, it was already dark outside, she let her enter. She didn't know exactly what to do, the challenge was just 'invite your friend at your house'. Pretty vague, huh.

"Do you want to eat something?" Raven asked. Luna was looking at the house. It was small and simple, but cozy. 

"No, I'm good thanks" Luna smiled.

"So let's go to my room," Raven said. Luna thought she was going upstairs but Raven guided her to a room besides the living room. Her room wasn't big but was enough for a couple's bed, a wardrobe and some space between both furniture. They sit on the bed in silence.

"Do you live alone?" Luna asked. There was no other noise in the house besides them.

"I live with my father but he doesn't spend much time here" Luna nodded and noticed the posters on the wall. There was a huge one with some galaxy photos and there's something written but she can't read from this far. Other was a drawing of a spaceship, it was a sketch almost as a blueprint, she already saw that spaceship somewhere she didn't remember where though. Maybe in a movie?

She looked at a few Polaroids in the wall. Raven and Octavia with sunglasses; Raven, Clarke and Octavia laughing on a beach; all her friends on a sofa; She and Octavia hugging.

Raven watched the girl's eyes run through her room. 

"Come here" Raven said leaving the room waiting for the other to follow her. She opened the garage door with a smile. Luna looked around trying to understand what that room was. 

"Welcome to the Raven's cave" 

Luna laughed at the latina joke. There's tools all around the place. A very messy table with a lot of paperwork. In the wall there's some papers too, some notes and drawings. She walked cautiously as she tried not step on any of the metal pieces on the floor. It was enough that she has broken one already. That's exactly what she expected to see in Raven's house. 

"Thanks by the way" Raven said putting her hand on her back pockets. Luna looked confused at the girl. Raven tilted her head as she clarified.

"I know you gave me my part" Luna opened her mouth to defend herself but she couldn't think of an excuse. She thought about denying it, but in the end she just frowned as she looked into Raven's brown eyes.

"How do you know it?" Luna asked. She went to the secretary's room on the same day she bumped into Raven, she saw her name in the requirements list and saw what thing had been delivered to her request. Then she searched for it and bought it. She had asked for the fastest delivery, what made her shop more expensive but she didn't care. The part itself was expensive too. It took some days to get into her house. She opened the package to take the paper with her information as the buyer off. She packed again and left it at the secretary's door with a note, to Raven Reyes. How could she know it was her? She has been so cautious. 

"How?" Luna said amused for being caught.

"I am friends with the old lady, she told me someone at school cared for me, and well a very expensive part in what? 3 weekdays...?" Raven said with a grin, counting after the day she had requested the part again, Luna looked embarrassed. She noticed her error, how the part could be delivered again if Raven haven't requested again? She really forgot this. She didn't expect the girl to know at all, she just smiled and said 'you're welcome'.

"I was sorry I broke your piece and you said you needed it fast so I handle it" Luna said shyly to Raven who smiled. The latina took a few papers on the desk and showed them to Luna. Woods looked at the papers, seemed to be a very long calculation with some explanation with very hard words as she passed through the pages, and a drawing example of what she thought should be the assignment. And in the end of the last page, with a red pen a big A+. She looked at Raven who smiled like crazy and that made Luna smile too.

"That's thanks to you" Raven took the papers back and Luna gazed at the floor. She was happy for her even if that doesn't have anything to do with Luna, just Raven's amazing intelligence. Was she...proud?

She took a step forward and hugged her enthusiastically. She didn't think much before it, Raven's hand quickly rested on her back and her head on Luna's shoulder. Luna was extremely proud even if she already knew Raven is the smartest person on Polis High it still amazed her. She breathed deeply as she felt Raven's sweet scent. They broke the hug smiling at each other.

"I'm really happy but this is all you and that brilliant brain of yours" Raven chuckled and looked down. Luna could see Raven's eyes shining as she lifted her gaze to meet hers. But a noise coming from the living room caught her attention, making the girls startled. 

There was just the pair in the house. 

Raven whispered something and Luna grabbed a metal thing she could use for defense. They slowly made their way to the living room.  
They did a count before storming into the room. Luna was on her way to hit the threat when Raven screamed.

And the man too. 

Luna froze and watched the girl throw herself into the men's arm. Raven didn't know when was the last time she saw her old man. She smiled. She didn't know why he was at home but she hugged him.

"Hey Rav" the man said messing with Raven's hair. He was tired, Luna could see the bags under his eyes but he smiled anyway. Mister Reyes seemed to notice her presence there as he left the hug.

"Who is that?" He asked Raven and before she could answer he extended a hand to Luna.

"I'm Raven's father" he introduced himself taking his coat and putting it on the sofa.

"I'm Luna" she said with a kind smile. The man looked at Raven and made a hand gesture. The girl blushed and pushed Luna to her room quickly. It was funny how her father was supportive, in the beginning when she told him she was dating Octavia she thought he wouldn't like, actually he didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at her. Raven was desperate, she was thinking he would scream at her or beat her because he was an extremely religious man, but he just hugged her. He said 'Rav I almost lost you at the accident, just God know how I prayed and he gave me you back...I want you to have the long, happiest life, and if she makes you happy I am too'. She remembered when she broke up with Octavia he wanted to go to her house and convince her back. Her father was the Octaven shipper number one, she had won his heart on the first dinner, and this was way before they dated.   
She and her father had a great relationship, he used to play guitar and her ex drummed her sticks making a beat everywhere.

It was funny. It is still.

She just blushed when he gestured his hands. She quickly turned to look at Luna and thank God she wasn't looking at him.

"Okay dad, we're-in-my-room-doing-homework-bye" she said quickly without breathing, grabbing Luna by her wrist, she just watched Raven smile shyly letting her hand.

"I know you don't see your father often, I think I'm going home, okay?" Luna said smiling. Raven didn't want the girl to leave but she was right. She sighed in frustration. She didn't remember the last time she spent with her father. Reyes just nodded and walked the girl out.

"It was lovely to meet you, sir" Luna said taking her jacket and bag, she gave him a smile and Raven opened the door. They walked slowly to the girl's car. Luna turned to Raven to say something but didn't. They just stared at each other for a moment. 

"Why are you anxious?" Raven asked for the girl who's shaking the keys. She noticed her nervousness at the moment Luna arrived but didn't say anything.

"First game tomorrow" Luna said "and a big one" Raven smiled.

"You're going to do great, don't worry" it was true. Raven saw the girl training and she was amazing, no doubt she would kick some ass tomorrow. 

"Is this...you cheering for me, Reyes?" 

Luna said, with an eyebrow raised and a playful smile remembering the day she slept in her house. Raven just pushed Luna's shoulder rolling her eyes. Luna smiled and turned to get into the driver's seat as Raven walked slowly back to her home. Before Luna could leave with the car Raven yelled.

"Will you do a score for me?"

Luna laughed as she left. Raven stepped in with a goofy smile and met her father's gaze. 

"Don't you start" she said before he could say anything.

"Want to watch TV, kid?" She smiled and lay down on his side on the sofa.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke was making her hurry. The blonde was well dressed and had makeup done. Raven thought if it was just because of a game or there's another reason, like a certain team captain…

Raven grabs the lipstick on Clarke's messy bed and puts it on. She checked herself in the mirror and she was fine. She was in jeans and a crop top and her hair was loose. Clarke's phone rang as they made their way to the car, she put it on speaker just to Octavia yell at them with noise covering her swearing. The blonde with her long hair loose and a dress, just laughed and left with the car. 

The sun was settling down and the sky was getting a darker blue tone every minute as they made their way to school. They could hear the marching band already and, as they stepped closer, it got louder. The girls searched for their friends at the crowded bleachers, she saw Monty and Jasper, waving at them and walked in their direction. They had chosen a great spot with a great field view. The marching band beat was making her heart race in the music's beat. That was probably the reason for her heart speed, Raven's thought, but she was nervous. She saw Octavia wave at them, the cheerleaders jumping and stretching in a corner outside the field limits. The marching band walked slowly behind clearing the field. They kept the music and the cheerleaders ran through it. Jumping and waving. 

The crowd cheers. The band started another song and the cheerleaders got in line. Octavia was beautiful with her black hair in a ponytail in the middle of the first row. The group clapped hands together and screamed a battle cry. Raven watched them move together and stop in synchrony, abruptly turning their heads to right as Gaia ran and in a jump spined several times until reaching the first line of cheerleaders, they clapped hands together again creating a rhythm. 

They separated and the little groups did some stunts all together, it was extremely well choreographed. The whole group left the field and Raven frowned; it wasn't the routine she saw them train.

"They are just introducing themselves," Clarke said at Raven ear.

She didn't really pay attention to the games, she was late for most but she was always on time to see Octavia's performance.   
However, this game was different somehow. 

She felt nervous. 

Maybe it's because it's all or nothing, the winner stays in competition and the loser would have to wait for the next championship. 

She saw the house's team run through the field. They're all in the red uniform, that one she saw in Luna's room. Thinking about her, she inspected the girls. She saw Lexa wave at the crowd, and they, just as Raven and her friends, screamed excited. Both teams aligned in the field while the anthem played. The Polis girls' faces painted as a war make-up. Mostly of them had just one or two lines under their eyes but Lexa, she had her usual captain paint, her heda makeup. They walked in line greeting the adversary and went for their positions.

Raven didn't see Luna yet. 

The match started and the ball rolled through the grass. Her eyes are in Lexa who's screaming something at one of the players. The crowd left a loud sigh when the Azgeda girl kicked the ball at the goal. But the Polis' goalkeeper caught it throwing herself at the ground with the ball. She kicked it hard and the ball flew to the other side of field, Echo, number 4, passed to number 2 who dribbled and passed to Niylah.  
The crowd was anxious, there weren't many players on the other team to defend, but before she could pass to Lexa in the goal area, she fell. Or better, she was pushed over the floor, she seemed bruised but got up, and then everyone clapped her and got along with a song the cheerleaders started. The referee gave the Azgeda girl a yellow card and continued the match.   
Fifteen minutes of a lot of tension with Azgeda's attacks later and Azgeda scored. The adversary fans celebrated their score and the team seemed tense. 

Less than 10 minutes to end the first half.

The Azgeda girls were good and didn't care about bruising the Polis girls. They're playing to hurt. Lexa was mad, everyone could see it. She cleaned her sweat, and throwed the ball with her hands from the sideline. Niylah skillfully chested the ball down, she saw an opportunity and kicked hard, the ball flew to the other side of the field, number 2 was there to receive and she tried her luck even if there's two Azgeda near her, the ball passed closer but she missed. She expressed anger as the goalkeeper from Azgeda had the ball. The cheerleaders kept going with their war cries and kept the crowd excited. They scream every time Lexa dribbled, and boo everytime Azgeda got the ball or when a Azgeda bruised a Polis' player. 

The referee blew the whistle. It was the end of the first half and the cheerleaders invaded the field again. 

Raven was completely nervous, first: they were losing, and second: she didn't see Luna yet, where the fuck was she?

The cheerleaders started their choreography and now she saw the moves they were doing the other day. She saw girls fly in the air doing poses and some boys did amazing stunts. She was worried about Octavia but the girl didn't seem to care while she was spinning in the air falling from the top of the pyramid. They danced and performed highly dangerous stunts in the music beat, ending with a lot of clapping and excited screams. Raven clapped and screamed Octavia's name while the crew made their way back at the bleachers front, waving and jumping their way back. The captain of the cheerleaders smiled and waved harder when she spotted her friends screaming her name.

Raven watched both teams enter the field again. Polis girls seemed concentrated. She saw Lexa run with her ponytail at her spot and something grabbed Raven's attention. She watched as number 9 ran to her spot. She smiled hard and screamed excited. Making her friends look at her confused, the match hadn't started yet. 

Raven blushed but ignored them, Clarke was at her side screaming Lexa's name at every 30 seconds and no one was mocking her either. The match began and the Azgeda girls seemed confident. Raven was too. She noticed how Polis' team was centred. Something the coach said made an effect. 

The ball rolled and quickly Niylah stole it, the crowd went crazy. Luna's heart beats fast in her chest, she watched Lexa scream instructions at everyone and warnings like "thief" indicating that there's Azgeda near, while she ran to the opposite side from Niylah. The blond dribbled the first girl and passed the ball back at number 2, number 2 passed to Luna, who stopped the ball and scanned the field, she saw Niylah run near her and she slid the ball to her.

The girl tried to run but an Azgeda girl tried to steal the ball, in a hurry to maintain the ball with her team she passed back at Luna, who saw an opportunity. In a quick kick sent the ball high in the area. She watched as all the girls in the small area jumped trying to head the ball, her heart beating hard against her chest. Her smile widened as she saw a brunette head hit the ball right into the net. 

The crowd screamed loudly, Raven and her friends vibrated and screamed jumping together, the bleachers trembling under their feet. Luna left a loud sight. Raven and Clarke were hugging each other by side while they screamed. The brunette could feel that later she wouldn't have a voice because of her screamings, but she didn't care. 

Lexa ran to meet her sister at celebration, she could see the cheerleaders spinning in the air outside the field and the loud crowd overflowing her ears, she jumped into Luna while they had a smile on their faces. Soon, Echo and Niylah ran to them and threw themselves in a jump over them. Lexa looked into the crowd after they separated and smiled when she found Clarke hugging Raven and jumping, she pointed at their direction and made a sign, soon before all her others teammates run and bow down at her. 

Raven didn't know what that sign meant but Clarke does. And her smile showed it. Raven looked at the field again and she felt Luna's gaze follow Lexa's hand. She smiled enthusiastically at the curly haired, she didn't know if she saw it but she didn't mind, she was still high by the emotion of the goal.

The ball was again in the middle, Azgeda girls started because they lost. The blue team tried to advance but Lexa threw her body, sliding in the grass between an Azgeda passes. She lifted herself quickly and the Polis team recovered the ball possession. Lexa ran extremely quickly but there's too much Azgeda on her, she knock to Luna, she ran and dribbled the first one, the crowd get excited, but an Azgeda went with all force on her and she was knock on the ground, she stays in the grass for a while holding her leg before getting up. Raven's eyes widened. 

"NUMBER 3 GO FUCK YOURSELF YOUR PIECE OF TRASH, I'LL END YOU"

Raven watched her friends look at her amused, Clarke had her mouth opened and Jasper had a hand covering his smile. The latina just gave a shoulder nod and turned her attention back to the field. Luna was clearly bruised, she was limping in her first steps. 

The game kept going and soon as she saw Azgeda advance she ran to steal the ball, Luna wasn't limping anymore, just had a lot of inner force to ignore the pain in her ankle. She marked number 10 until she could steal the ball and before losing it she passed quickly to Niylah. The blonde ran and passed to Lexa who dibbled a Azgeda but couldn't pass back at Niylah in the attack area. 

The ball was out on the sideline. 

Azgeda would throw. The cheerleaders started a new song, and the crowd followed their lead. The music helped the Polis players gain motivation. Less than 15 minutes to score.

Fifteen minutes and the possibility of being out of the championship.

Raven knew for sure if this game go to the penalties kicks to determine who keeps going on competition she would die right here and right now. The ball was on the floor in the middle, Luna saw Niylah trying to steal and ran at the nearest Azgeda, which probably the player with Niylah would slide by. 

She was right. 

Before the blue player could reach the ball Luna had it already, she ran quickly, she passed by the first player, and looked around, no one of her team had reached her, she was alone. She stepped on the ball to stop. Seven minutes. She had promised a score, she had to do it. She didn't really promise but she wanted to do it. The Azgeda came closer and Luna dribbled her leaving a confused player behind. She had just one more and then the goalkeeper, she pretended she would kick, the girl tried to stop her, but she slid the ball and passed through her. Just like the training. It was just her and the goalkeeper now, she kicked out with force. Her heart beat fast, her breath was irregular as she watched the ball slowly. The goalkeeper did not reach and the ball went right to the bottom of the goal. She saw the net move but just when the crowd screamed she realized. 

She made it.

She jumped in celebration screaming, and her teammates joined her, running through the field. She ran until she got to the part she knew someone would be and waved her arms up and down in the air, and she winked. 

Raven didn't know if she had seen it right but she had the widest smile. Luna's teammates that had run to join the celebration repeated her moviment, she gasped. They're all waving their arms, flapping it as wings in the middle of the field, like a bird.

She really did it. Her brain screamed enthusiastically, Luna did it!

Clarke looked happy at Raven who was astonished at her side with a hand covering her opened smile, she pushed her lightly with her shoulder smirking. 

Luna turned and ran back at her position. As Azgeda left with the ball again they tried to attack but Polis' team was confident with their win. Soon they had the ball possession and moved through the Field with feet skills, the ball went from Lexa to Niylah,to Echo at the back behind the middle line, to Luna at the extreme right and then Lexa in front middle and it seemed to confuse the Azgeda team. Doing this, they easily reached the small area, Lexa slid to Luna who pretended she was scoring and then slid the ball skillfully to Niylah at her back who gently shot on target, effortless.

The referee blew the whistle. The game ended. Polis 3 x 1 Azgeda. 

The cheerleaders and the marching band invaded the field. The crowd vibrated their amazing victory. The band started a celebration song and the cheerleaders jumped in the air, screamed and hugged the players. Raven lost Octavia in those several red dots in the field. Clarke nodded, signing to her to meet Lexa invading the field as well. They exit the bleachers in the hallway. This time respecting the protection stopping people from invading the field just running, besides doing its own job to protect people from falling. Clarke held Raven's hand as they got lost in the crowd, not so quickly they saw the green got closer and the party they were doing.   
She lost Clarke in that mess of people. There were people with instruments everywhere which made the spot extremely noisy, she looked into a few cheerleaders looking for a specific ponytail when she felt someone touching her shoulder. She turned to see a shirtless Luna, she was sweaty and her breath was still irregular from running. Her uniform shirt rested on her shoulder and she had a beautiful wide grin. 

"What I told you?" Raven said or better, yelled, because of the confusion they're in. Her smile as big as Luna's. She spent the last hour having extreme emotions but she didn't know what that one was, seeing the number 9 in front of her glowing in happiness. The brunette just smiled more.

"Did you see it?" Luna yelled back excited. Raven nodded fast. 

"Now that I scored for you, you have to cheer for me" Woods had a smirk. That made Raven laugh waving her head. Before she could reply Lexa showed in their view.

"Look, aren't the Polis top scores?" Raven said to them. As incredible as it was, Lexa's makeup was still on her face, she laughed. A girl with a camera interrupted them, she talked with Lexa fast, what she couldn't hear because of the loud music. Lexa yelled Niylah for a photo for the Polis newspaper girl. Niylah left her conversation and ran at them, the siblings put their uniforms back while the photographer adjusted her equipment.

"How do I look? Good for a front page?" Luna asked Raven playful trying to fix her hair.

"Amazing as always" Raven said to Luna. Who smiled and posed with the other girls. They took a few photos,with smile, a serious one and a funny one. The girl thanked and left. 

"You were amazing!" she said as she saw Octavia doing her way to them. Blake smiled wide as she received the compliment, she jumped on Raven's arms. 

"Seriously, my heart almost stopped when they threw you" Niylah agreed and Raven frowned. That's weird. Blake was in the same group with Niylah without a scream. And Niylah complimented her, weird.

"You guys are coming to the post game party?" Lexa asked.

"Today?" Clarke asked, making Lexa smirk.

"Tomorrow night at my house" Niylah said. Octavia quickly confirmed her presence just as Clarke and Luna, who was now hugged by Gaia and Anya. Raven was excited, she was ready to confirm but remembered, tomorrow is saturday. Argh, why do the school people put the parties on saturdays?


	10. Chapter 10

The weekend passed by quickly, she had avoided looking into her chat group. Not because she was angry at anyone but she didn't want to see everyone excited to a party she couldn't go to. Again. 

It's not like she is jealous, but sometimes, she feels she has much stuff to deal with. She tried hard not dive her thoughts into it, just like the psychologist told her, but it definitely  
made her wake in a bad mood on Sunday. She liked her job and she needed the money but that irrational part of her was mad she couldn't come to the party like the rest of teenagers. 

She holds on until the night. But, after her shift ended and a great warm shower, she was sitting on her bed and decided to check it. There was hundred of messages in the group that went from 'how are you going to dress?' to 'whres tge fuck s Clark???' she laughed and tried to imagine what must have happened. She checked her insta too. She liked all the photos about the party. One of Monty in sunglasses. One of Jasper, Monty and Harper. One of Octavia and Clarke with the caption 'me and my hot friend' she quickly commented something funny. 

She saw Bellamy, Lincoln, Roan and a few others from the basketball team. Why do they always use that jacket? It's a party for god's sake!

She checked the stories. First was Blake, it was a boomerang of her doing shots, next was a blurry selfie with all of her friends, next was a blurry video of her and Niylah screaming a song out of its beat. Jeez. 

Next Clarke, it was just a video of the party, there were a lot of people and Niylah's house looked huge, they were in a closed room, maybe the living room, Raven didn't know. Then a photo of hands toasting. She sighed. Next one was Lexa Woods; the first stories was a photo of her celebrating her goal. Next one was a annexed post, of the front page of Polis high newspaper, she could see the photo that the girl took of her friends, It was Lexa, Luna and Niylah, that last one was holding a ball in the air, she focused on Luna, she was pretty and her smiled glowed with joy. She skip after a few seconds. A Lexa's mirror photo And then a selfie with her sibling doing funny faces. Next one, Luna Woods. It was a small video of the place and she seemed to be outside, there was a pool and lots of tiny shining lights around the trees. Next video was moving from Lincoln who finished his shot then to a very excited Lexa singing a song with Niylah on her side and Clarke on the other. The next one was annexed from Anya's post in Luna's stories. It was Luna dancing a song, she didn't notice the phone until she turned and smiled wide, she stepped closer and the video ended. Raven repeats that story a few times before falling asleep.

...............................................................................................

Mondays after party weekends were always the same, but not this time. 

This time, Clarke may or may not have hit lightly her car entering her garage, causing a tremendous or 'just a tiny bump' damage, and Octavia may or may not have caused it. Raven wasn't really getting the story correctly but she doubts the girls really knew what happened.

No one could tell exactly or no one wanted to be blamed, but anyway, because of that she went school walking, and because of her leg she left the house earlier than usual.  
She didn't expect to be the first one of her friends to arrive at their tree, though. She sat and watched everyone that passed by talk about the party and all the things that happened there. She took her phone from her pocket and decided skroll through her insta while she waited in an attempt to give her hands a task so she could seem less out of place.

After a few minutes scrolling down her Instagram, her friends sat by her side and they all seemed like shit. It was definitely the effect of walking at school on a Monday morning.

"So, tell me everything" Raven said. And then her friends started a confusing story about a fight, a squirrel and the car...

"Octavia was talking with Niylah and they almost kissed" Clarke said, making the cheerleaders hit her lightly. Raven looked at the smaller brunette and choked, she was blushing. Octavia Blake was blushing. It was not a simulation everyone.

"Oh babe you look so cute, embarrassed" Raven said, hugging her, but Blake's face was angry.

"It wasn't a kiss, gosh, you're annoying!"

"you kissed Lexa?" Raven asked and Octavia just made a tongue noise of disappointment. Clarke tried to explain why for the third time with a horrible excuse when the bell rang. They made their way to their classes. Raven was almost dying of boredom when her phone lit up.

Unknown

Did you see your email?

Raven frowned, and went check it. The English teacher sent them all their new challenges. They need to take their new friends to do your favorite thing or favorite place. But to not waste time, the teacher already told them, in fact they only have a week to go in each partner's places, what would need two different days. She started to think what would she take Luna to do when her phone lit up again.

Unknown

It's Luna btw  
Lexa gave me your number

Raven

Yeah I guessed 😂

Luna 🌜

I know exactly where I'm going to take you. When can you come?  
And you didn't come  
again

Raven sighed, she thought about replying but she liked her phone and didn't want the teacher stealing it as the other stole Clarke's. She just smiled. She was really enjoying that assignment.

....................................................................................................

Raven skipped her extra class that afternoon, something she never does because she loves those classes too much, it's her favorite part of the day. But did today. 

She went home right at the moment that the bell rang. She didn't even care that much about having to walk home, since Clarke was in her class, somewhere she should be as well....

She smiled at the noise coming outside. She grabbed her backpack and left. She opened the door and let a confused look leave her eyes. Luna was waiting for her outside of her car, beautiful, leaning on it with her curls framing her face, but that wasn't the motive for surprise, after all, Raven had already accepted the fact she is always stunning and also accepted the fact she have to control her stupid mesmerised face around Woods. Actually, the motive to surprise: That wasn't her usual black vintage car. The car the girl loves and Raven sometimes watches her from far away cleaning a dirty spot that just Luna can see on that shining, well polished hood.

It was a modern white truck car, Luna smiled behind her round sunglasses. She was wearing a loose white shirt, short jeans and sandals. Raven pointed at the car when she got closer.

"Lexa finally convinced you to change your car?" Luna laughed turning to the driver's side after opening the door to Raven.

"She could never do it, that car is my baby" Luna said, turning the car on and leaving. "This car is better for what we're doing today" 

Raven looked at her smiling, she had an idea where Luna could take her because of her earlier text 'use a bath suit', but she was nervous anyway. They put music on and let the silent embrace them. It was...familiar.   
Raven scrolled through Luna's playlist as she had done days before and chose one. She was starting to like...the girl's music taste. Raven was never going to admit but she googled a lyrics' piece just as she got at home, to find the music she liked.

There's a lot of things she learned about the curly haired one on her side. She was amazing at biology and not that good on chemistry. Raven has a mental note, to sit next to Luna next chemistry class in the lab to avoid explosions...or to cause it, who knows. She cared for her car as the most precious thing on earth. Well, her car and that notebook she noticed multiple times around the curly haired desk. She always looked amazing in that unique style of hers, Raven still didn't believe how well she dressed and still looked like she didn't care much about it, just Luna could do it. She loved green tea, and always drummed her hands on the music's beats, sometimes she risked humming along the lyrics, Raven liked it. 

Everything about the other girl screamed peace.

She noticed other things about her too, how her eyes close when she laughs hard and how she bite her lip when she is focused. She was really enjoying spending time with her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the beach view. She looked at Luna who had a light smile on her face, the sun hitting her hair, making it glow, as she looked at her left paying attention at the cross road. 

They quickly parked. Raven smiled leaving the car. The sun was out and the weather was amazing for a beach day. She was ready to move forward at the shore but Luna made her way to the back of the truck. She followed her and let her mouth open when she saw what Woods was taking out from the car's back.

"Oh no!" Raven yelled, waving her head.

That was a fucking surfboard on Luna's hand. Luna just laughed hard, as they walked through the sand, at the shocked brunette a few steps behind.

"I won't do it"

"I'll teach you" Luna said, putting the surfboard in the sand. Raven watched as she rested a towel on the sand and put her bag over it. The girl let her shirt out and quickly the shorts went in the same way. Raven thanked her sunglasses for not letting Luna know where her eyes were. Luna took her own sunglasses off and bit her lip, turning to gaze at Raven. The latina smiled and took off her clothes, folding them and putting it into her backpack. Luna saw Raven's hand rest on her bad leg, and imagined the girl was worried about it.

"We don't need to do hard things, it will be fun" Luna said, offering a smile. Raven nod and the curly haired started explaining how it was supposed to work. She lay on the surfboard on the sand and simulated what they would do. Raven watched with attention as Luna simulated a swim, laying on the board and then, how she got up and positioned her feet. After all the explanation Raven smiled nervously. 

Alright then.

She thanked the fact it was a week day and school/work hour, there's only them at the beach. It wouldn't be that bad when she fails it. Luna asked Raven to imitate what she had just done on the surfboard at sand, she did and soon they were on the water. The water was in a good temperature, Raven watched Luna get in excited and as the waves reached their thighs she disappeared under the water in a beautiful swim, almost as a mermaid, Raven thought. She saw the girl appear again with a smile, her curls were wet and her skin shined because of the water.

"Come in" Luna called her and walked to where Raven was. She tilted her head as she saw the worry in the girl's eyes.

"I don't know, I can't trust my leg" Raven said under a breath. Luna smiled in a line and took Raven's hand, squeezing it lightly. They were close, too close, Raven thought. 

"You can trust me" Luna said watching the worry fade in Raven's brown eyes. She saw Reyes relaxing and nod. She knows she can trust her, she definitely trusts her, it just sucks how It was years ago and it still holds her back. She was at the beach with Luna, the excited and sea passionate Luna, looking at her expectantly as the sun created a halo around her, waiting for her to share her favorite thing with her, and she couldn't. She hadn't taken off her brace, but even with it, she can't swim. Gosh, she's damaged so much she can't even be hot in a bikini like the other girls because of that horrible thing around her leg. Raven's thoughts were running at the light speed. Luna saw the girl tensing up again, a frown deepening on her face as she looked down at water.

"If you don't trust me, trust my medals'' Luna started seriously but getting a joking tone at the end, making Raven leave her spiral, she raised her face laughing to gaze at her. It was almost another Luna's secret talent, just like surprisingly being incredibly good at soccer and pool, and secretly an artist, what Raven remembers to ask her later about, but, she had this gift, this strange skill to calm Raven Reyes. She rolled her eyes at Luna's goofy smile but let her lips curve too.

It was always light and bright around Woods. Without letting her hand, they immerse themselves, just to get Raven's body used at the water's temperature. They went back to the surface and Luna smiled at her making sure the girl was okay. After a reassuring nod, she tied Raven's foot at the surfboard and checked once more to make sure she would be fine. She helped Raven get up on the board and Luna walked, pushing it floating with her until her foot could touch the ground. Slowly, each second, getting deeper on the sea. 

She helped Raven pass through a few small waves along that crashed against them, not caring much about it crashing on her after Raven passed it flawlessly. Luna submersed to fix her hair, her hands quickly cleaned the salt water from her face, in one move, leaving her face, rubbing her forehead just to connect with her hair, as she returned to the surface.

"You won't come in with me?" Raven asked, looking at Luna, her hands on the board as she moved her foot on the water to keep her head out.

"I'm feeling like Rose, it clearly had enough space but Leonardo DiCaprio had to die"

Luna giggled and that made her own smile get wider. She didn't look like she was tired of her effort to keep herself at the surface, though. Luna disappeared under the water and got back with push, giving her enough force to get up on the board with Raven. They sat with each leg at one side of the board. Raven's in front of Luna. Before Raven could get herself self-conscious about their positions and their lack of clothes they watched a wave at the horizon.

"There, get ready" Luna said and Raven started to swim. Or tried, as they're both on the board and that doesn't let Raven do as Luna had shown before. The wave got closer and Raven turned her head to see a huge smile on Luna's face. Luna got up quickly and helped Raven do the same. Their hands were linked and they got to stay up, in a confused weird way they could surf some centimeters before Raven lost her balance. Falling to her side with a yell, she unleveled the surfboard, this by itself would be enough for them to fall, but on her urge to not fall she grabbed at Luna's arms, what wasn't a big help because both fell on the water.

Luna emerged first and looked worried for a second before she felt Raven's hand on hers still. In a blink Raven appears in front of her, she pulls her hand back and cleans the water on her eyes. Luna missed the contact as soon as it left her hand, her eyes failing at hide her worries about the girl. Is she okay? She drowned? She wanted to go to the sand line? 

In the moment Raven opens her eyes she lets a beautiful smile take place on her face. She put a hand on Luna's shoulder to use her as support even if her right tip toes could reach the sand floor.

"Let's do it again!"

Luna laughed at the other girl's excitement. She reached the surfboard and helped her get up again, she got herself up and already could see another wave. 

They did it a few times, mostly ending with Raven losing her balance and Luna sinking again, in the best of the cases. In the worst of the cases she ended being hit by the wave first and then, sinking. Being swallowed by the wave with full force.

Luna knew they couldn't get too far but she expected at least a few seconds on the board before they fell, however she wasn't angry, actually she was pretty happy about the falls, it was when Raven appeared at surface laughing hard and that was the reason for her own huge smile. 

Another wave was coming, they expected it and that time they could stay a bit more on the board before the fall. Raven arrived on the surface but that time her foot didn't find the sand, they were further on the sea than before. Panic started to leave her eyes as her arms moved trying to keep herself floating. She leaned on Luna and hugged the girl in front of her as soon as she emerged. Luna was surprised by the sudden contact but neither could she touch the sand. Raven was hugging her with her arms and her right leg and Luna let her hand rest on the girl's thighs near her knees, helping to support her busted leg. She could sense the girl was a bit scared but she have learned Raven hated showing things. 

"Do you want to get back at the sand?" Luna asked and Raven just nodded denying. She smiled enjoying the sensation of the girl in her arms. They stayed like that for a bit and now or then Luna dived with the girl tied on her for escape the waves. She felt Raven lose her grip just leaning her hands on her shoulders. She stared at the girl in front of her, the sun was going down and it made her skin glow like gold. 

She loved that part, the sun settling tone that paints the sky. That orange could easily be her favorite color, but ocean blue has her heart, maybe it could be her second favorite color. The water reflects on her brown eyes and even if Luna had brown eyes as well, she thought hers was prettiest, it was a chocolate brown tone that fitted amazingly with all the girl's browns, her caramel hair and latte skin. Almost like the gods themselves painted all her tones and shades. She wondered for a moment what she would do if she just leaned and kissed her.

She couldn't resist the urge of her cells, even if she knows it's a trap, she let her eyes glance at her lips, they're so close. She woke from her thoughts when she saw Raven dive into the water in a abruptly move, before she could ask, she understood.

Luna was hit in full force by a wave behind her. 

She heard a familiar laugh in front of her, her eyes still closed because of the salt water and she could feel her hair all over her face.

Great.

She let herself smile embarrassed and put her hair back in place again, as she watched as the sun hid behind a mountain far away.

"Very funny" she said at a goofy Raven, the girl was still mocking her when Luna splashed some water on her. Reyes looked offended and splashed back. They smiled at each other and started a tiny water war. Raven had distance herself leaning on the floating board to escape Luna's splashes. Both had smiles on their faces, but, also both wanted to be the last, so they would win this pointless childish war. 

"Give up!" 

"Never!" Raven said laughing, moving her hands faster to splash even more water on the girl. Her eyes squeezed, still opened, just to avoid the salt water, gazing at Luna who're throwing enormous amounts of water on her. A smile appeared on the girl's lips, before Luna stopped abruptly.

She pretended she was swimming away causing Raven to stop the war with a defeated smile. Luna smirked and swam back to the girl who was leaning at her surfboard. A full smile adorned her face, in consequence, her nose wrinkled a bit in the cutest way. Luna inhaled deeply before looking down at water, waving her head.

The sky was now mixing the last oranges with blue, a dark blue each inch higher. The darkest night tone on the extreme edge, soon, was going to be full, fading all the orange Luna likes the most. She hates that part usually, she recognizes the poetic beauty of the sun settling, she loves that unique orange shade that it has, she loves watching it whenever she can, but not what it means. She just can't support the fact the blue intoxicates the orange so quickly. All that beauty is suppressed within minutes. 

It isn't fair. 

She just can't support it means leaving the sea. All that fun and good feelings needing to be felt another day. It was just too good to be ephemeral.

But today she hated it even more. 

"Let's get you home"


	11. Chapter 11

She had just made eggs when she heard a knock on the door. A few hits against the door making a recognized beat. She opened the door without asking, she knew who was at the door bell. Raven smiled as Octavia, in black destroyed jeans and a checkered red flannel, hugged her tight as if they didn't see each other for days, it was just an afternoon. Reyes smiled internally, Octavia had the key of her house but after she entered it noiselessly scaring the shit out of her a few times, they decided it would be better if she knocked at the door when she hadn't texted earlier. You know, just like normal people do. Her heart thanked the act. She let the girl pass through and they made their way to her kitchen without a word.

"I made eggs, but what do you think about popcorn and nutella?" Raven said normally, noticing how Octavia's shoulders were low. She didn't need to ask to know what probably had happened. She smiled as the girl smiled. Food always comforted the black haired one.

"Please!" Blake said watching around. "Today is your turn to choose the movie"  
Her head tilted to the side as she touched the brunette's hair.

"This is sand?"

"Yeah, Luna and I were on the beach for the assignment" she shrugged, her hands quickly putting a package on the microwave, turning to face the smaller girl sitting on the desk. Literally, sitting on the desk, her legs were waving. Raven smiled at the view, it was funny how people could think they know the girl, they create gossip around her but don't know one percent about what Octavia was without her red uniform.

Actually, internally Raven wished she wear less her uniform, she loved her 'rock vibe' that was more like 'i'm a fucking drummer with a damn cool motocicle'.   
A pleasure noise came from the girl's mouth and she knew she was right about nutella.  
The Nutella package is already on her hands as she hits the spoon lightly on her lower lip, thoughtful. 

"So...tell me about her" Blake said, turning her hair into a knot over her head.

"What do you mean?" Raven said trying to sound cool and miserably failing. Octavia just gestured in frustration, rolling her eyes. 

"How's your assignment doing?" Blake tried differently. The popcorn 'pop' noises filling the silence that was settled.

"Do you really want to talk about my assignment?" Raven asked, getting closer. Blake wasn't fooling her, she could see through her green eyes. She just laughed sadly, licking the spoon out of her mouth.

"Babe, please I don't really want to talk about my shit auntie, my shit cousin or my own assignment, you know shit life in general, please tell me about your beach day"

The microwave beep cut Raven's speech before it even started. This happens more than she would like, they enter this sad competition of who got the real shit life. Octavia's house isn't exactly warm, she lives with her aunt's house since her parents died, but she actually prefers the term 'the satan's house'. She was really expecting Raven's turn to argue, she got up to grab a bow while the brunette scratched the popcorn package. After a quick move, the bow was full and Raven licked her burned fingers. She really should have waited more, she thought making her way to her room.

"You know, Luna is… different from what I expected" Octavia raised her eyebrow, she was expecting a lecture or a better shit life argument. She turned her head to face Raven and her small side smile.

"This is good, I think, right?" Blake said before filling her mouth with the biggest amount of popcorn that she could fill in. 

"I don't even know what I expected, but it's like" she was gazing at a random point, holding a full nutella spoon that was waiting for her thoughts to finish the sentence to be eaten. "She can break all my expectations before I even have them, she just explode it all being ten times better"

Octavia smiled at the sound of Raven's laugh. All her shit life worries that haven't evaporated soon as she laid on that bed were fading right now. 

"It sounds like it was a good beach day huh?" Octavia asked and Raven remembers her hair was still gross, but the biggest part of her wanted to stay in bed. She would do this later.

"Yeah, I mean, it was so fun" she sighed remembering "all moments with Luna are funny, you know, she is really…" Her big smile faded suddenly and she waved her head turning to Octavia, that was with her head leaning on her hand watching her.  
"I just, you know since the accident I haven't… "

Octavia just stands there waiting for the youngest to keep her thoughts. Raven sighed glaring at the ceiling. 

"Tell me about the beach, it was cold?" Blake tried, taking her eyes off Raven just to get another full spoon and turning back. She was surprised earlier today when she found out Raven was going to skip the class. Not because Raven is a right person, she's literally their bad influence, but because she skipped the astronomy class. Her favorite subject!   
But imagine her surprise to know that she was skipping it to go to the beach. The fucking beach! She always has to fight a damn battle to convince the girl to go to the Clarke's pool with them.

"Wow it was awesome, I missed it so much, really" she smiled at the other girl laughing at her own thoughts. It warmed her heart, she was so proud of her. She knew Raven doesn't like to wear shorts or bikinis and, she knew… she hated the fact that Raven thinks her brace turns her less... something. Anything. 

She was happy, and for it Octavia mentally thanked Luna for having instigated it.  
"So this means that you don't want to go to the beach with me but with funny Luna you do?" Octavia asked, raising an eyebrow. She wasn't lying. In fact, she was being harshly honest but her lips had a curve and her tone was light. Raven laughed. She moved to get near the smaller girl and hugged her, leaving kisses on her cheek.

"I will go on the beach with you anytime you ask"

"Nah, now you have a surf girl to take you to the beach" Raven laughed hard but deep down she knew there's true in Octavia's acid jokes. She holds the girl searching for her eyes, sighing. 

Sometimes she forgets about everything they have in common. Besides a lot of things and the best obsession on motorcycles, they're a quite pairing, two broke girls with abandonment issues.

"There's no reason to be jealous or freak about this, I'll never leave your side" Raven said locking her eyes on the green ones, she tilted her head and a smile started to grow on her lips "even when I got on my period and start crying about my crush on my favorite actresses" she ended earning a laugh from Octavia that punched her on her arm.

"Ouch, I'm all soft here can you respect this?" Raven said her hand covering the hurting spot. She laughed once more, she knows Raven isn't the most open person but she couldn't hold it, it was already a habit. She rubbed softly the spot as if by doing this the girl's pain would fade and Raven smiled.

It wasn't hurting that much.  
Well, it wasn't a pain at all. 

"Sorry, spacewalker"

Raven smiled at the small girl. She was just this tiny puppy that needed constant affect. And even if Raven wasn't so different from it, she wanted to care for her, protect her from the world and specially from her awful family. She knew she couldn't fight anyone with her busted leg and jail or a lawyer sue was the last thing she wanted, so Reyes' way to do it was that. And deep down she knew it was for good her too, having the girl's company at nights.

"I can forgive you if you give me this flannel shirt" Raven said, a huge playful grin on her face. Octavia let her mouth open in an exaggerated fake offended look.

"I will take it anyway" Raven shrugged, turning the TV on to start their film night.

"Only over my dead body" Octavia said, receiving a challenging look. Raven turned to focus on the Netflix page and her searching for the movie.

"And how is everything going with Nyilah?" Blake just shrugged.

"Let's just say I don't really want to kill her anymore…" Raven smiled. There's something behind this statement that makes her want to joke but she holds. 

"So, Luna huh…" Raven turned to the girl playing with the edge of her flannel shirt. "She took you to surf, where did you take her?" 

"I didn't yet, she was first. I'm thinking about it, I don't think it's a good idea to take her to fix a car" She said, laughing hard as she pictured Luna in her mechanic's clothes. Octavia laughed together but stopped opening her mouth.

"It's not a terrible idea, you're sexy working" she said with a mischievous smile, making Raven laugh hard again, embarrassed. 

"I know" And then Octavia's eyes wide.

"So you can't take Luna to the mechanics shop but you took me!" Octavia said pushing her shoulder lightly.

"You love motorcycles, I thought it would be cool, it wasn't?" Raven argued gesturing. At this point they had already forgotten about the movie night.

"It was" Octavia agreed. She was remembering that day when another realization hit her and her eyes went wide again. "Raven Reyes, so you knew from the start I thought you were sexy working and you took me on purpose to fix a motorcycle, I dated a player!" 

Raven thinks for a moment under Octavia's green shocked stare, her own smile on her face as she waved her head at Octavia madness. She laughed once more as Blake was still frozen looking at her. Such a drama queen, Clarke is losing her time not casting O for the new theater play, Raven's thought but her chest was warm. I mean, inside it, a warming feeling filling her. Octavia just waved her head smiling at her dorkiness and stole the tv remote from Raven's hand. She took too long, now she lost her turn to pick the movie. This will probably start a fight about Octavia choosing the movie three times in a row, and probably will end with them agreeing about next be Raven's turn. 

Just like today should be. 

….............….............….............….............….............

"Why are you dressed like that?" "And wet?" Lexa asked excitedly as soon as the girl walked in. Luna just kept on her way to her room ignoring the mischievous smirk on her sister's face. She entered the room and took her wet shirt off, she was still in her bikini. Lexa was laying on her bed with her phone on her hand.

"The right question is: what were you doing and with who? Was it with Raven?" Lexa asked with an annoying smile. 

"Please say yes, I bet that you-"

"I was at the beach and no, we just did our English assignment" Luna said trying to contain her sister's madness but her grin said otherwise. She put her hand on the chips package that her sister was holding, pulling out a handful of it as she rolled her eyes at her sister's 'Oh my Gods'.

"So? how it was?"

"you kissed her?"

"it was a date?"

"Do you think she likes you back?"

"Probably because mostly girls have a crush on us"

"I TOLD GAIA SHE'D LOSE HER MONEY"

"YOU KISSED HER?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING?"

She just rolled her eyes, smiling at her sister's madness and a little embarrassed. She wished so. She wished it so much she even paid much attention to her sister's sentences. But It wasn't a date right? It was hard to call Raven to her party, imagine calling her out? She didn't have enough courage. Even though it was a new feeling for Luna, she was always the first move person, she never had a problem with girls before but now she had this voice telling her Raven probably wouldn't accept anyway so it's an impossible scenery.

She sighed remembering little fragments of the day. She and Raven 'surfing', that was more like Luna struggling to keep Raven equilibrate holding her waist as she was worried with the board balance, and all that in the end resulted in five seconds on the wave. How it felt heavy having the girl tied on her with arms and legs, sure, Raven's weight was nonexistent because of the water but the warmth of the girls' arms around her neck existed, and required her focus to recover her ability to breathe. And how she was addicted to her laugh. It's funny to think a few weeks ago she would never imagine spending a day like today or...telling her sister about a crush. And it's even funnier that the feeling that existed before she actually talked with the girl, just growed. Well, it exploded every scale and that for sure scared Luna. She had already entered her bathroom when she heard Lexa stop her nonsense.

"Talking about English assignments...I need your car" Luna heard Lexa say as it was not a big deal. Her car, the beauty that she left in the garage today, but it was for a good cause. Her eyes wide, she was talking about her baby! What the hell Lexa did? She opened the door abruptly, holding her gaze at the brunette's green eyes. Lexa just frowned, smiling and Luna breathed relieved, she didn't do nothing, at least yet.

"What? Why?" 

"I need to take Clarke to my favorite place" Luna rolled her eyes. That's not what she asked. She wonders if everyone is enjoying that assignment as she was or if she was just lucky. This assignment is amazing. Her day was amazing. Gosh, Raven is amazing. She sighed leaving her thoughts before it got lost.

"Yeah, yeah yeah" she knew everyone has the same weekly challenge "BUT YOU CAN'T DRIVE" 

Lexa looked at her as she wasn't telling everything and Luna raised her eyebrow.

"That's why I need you to drive us there" Lexa said quickly with a huge smile and her hands in please. Luna just watched that scene rolling her eyes.

"But your girlfriend can drive" Luna teased her with her form to mention Clarke but what she said was true. Her sister was really weird.

"But I don't want her to know where it is before we get there!" She just turned to get her shower leaving it slightly open to continue talking to Lexa. 

"So are you confirming Clarke is your girlfriend?" Luna replied with a mocking tone.

"Arghhhh, just drive us there!" Lexa yelled. Luna opened her shower letting the water hit her shoulders. She sighed and nodded her head. There was no meditation in the world that could bear Lexa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this was supposed to be a short story hahaha, I obviously failed at the task but I will keep going ✨
> 
> Again, sorry for english mistakes :)

She was sitting on her desk just watching an anxious Lexa and her bed full with clothes. She rolled her eyes. She was already dressed and playing with the stuff on Lexa's messy table when Lexa changed her clothes for the third time.

"What about this one?" The brunette asked Luna who was spinning in her chair near her desk watching Lexa check herself in her mirror.

"I already told you, you're looking good" Luna was getting impatient already, she agreed to take Lexa wherever she wanted to take Clarke but the brunette couldn't stay on her damn clothes for more than five minutes. Lexa changed her shirt once more and then signalized she was ready. Luna just made a confused face and gesture to her sister, she had changed a black t-shirt for….guess what? 

Another black t-shirt!

They went downstairs and Luna made her way to her car when Lexa stopped her. She turned confused at the girl and rolled her eyes when she gave other keys. Lexa Woods, really? Always thinking big. 

Luna entered the car that Lexa wanted, fixed the mirrors and took her sister at her girl's house. Lexa left Luna on the car on the sidewalk and waited by the door. She smiled when Clarke opened the door. She couldn't get tired of those blue eyes. It wasn't the first time she took Clarke out but tonight she was extremely anxious about it. She breathed deeply, controlling the urge to sigh.   
Luna watched as her sister offered an arm guiding Clarke on the way back to the car, at least she had to recognize Lexa had game.

After a few uncomfortable minutes to Luna, Lexa and Clarke left the back seat of the Mercedes and Clarke looked at where they were. She looked at Lexa confused but the girl just offered her a smile and her arm to link. They walked in the stadium and Clarke was surprised. How the hell Lexa got herself inside it?

They walked side by side until they reached the huge green field. Lexa bit her lip, unconsciously holding her breath, watching Clarke spin,, her eyes absorbing everything until lock her glare on hers. She signed for them and continued their walk, putting her hands on her jacket's pockets as a way to give it a use.  
Clarke let her fall mouth open as they reached a beautiful dinner on a fabric in the middle of the field. She looked at the ground and then to Lexa who had this anxious grin. They seemed so little in the middle of the empty stadium, all those thousands of empty seats far around them. Clark sat down and Lexa followed her.

" I Know you love soccer but that surprised me" 

Clarke said looking at Lexa's green eyes. The girl blushed, maybe she had exaggerated a little bit.

"And dinner?" 

Lexa wasn't nervous. She was completely freaking out. She giggled trying to control her own embarrassment. She smiled at the blonde in front of her and looked at the green grass.

"I really thought about playing a match but I guess this would be nicer" Clarke nodded slowly before looking at the green eyes, even more green as they reflected the grass.

"Yeah, it is"

…………………………………..............................................................................

"No way!" Octavia screamed while she was eating chips. Raven, Octavia, Jasper and Harper were under their tree listening at Clarke.

"That's so romantic that it gives me caries," Jasper said.

"How the hell did she get herself the whole stadium?" Harper asked. That's a good question, Raven thought.

"I have no idea, but let her finish" Octavia said, waving her hand in excitement. Harper looked at her scared, and turned her attention back as Clarke resumed the story.

"That's pretty much all actually" Raven let out a loud groan and Octavia sighed as if the internet had stopped at the best part of their favorite show. This wasn't right. It couldn't end like this, Raven thought, waving her head in denial.

"No way" Jasper said in sync with other frustrated sounds of the rest of the group.

"That girl spent I don't know how much to get in, she made a fucking romantic picnic on the field, took you home in a Mercedes and you guys didn't kiss?" Raven said angry or disappointed, Clarke couldn't tell. That's it, Raven thought, she would have a conversation with a Woods.

"What did you guys do the whole night?" Harper asked

"We ate and talked about why she chose the stadium, and some histories, we laughed a lot just it"

"Oh my god imagine Lexa's marriage proposal" Octavia teased dreaming.

"I tried to kiss her though"

Everyone's eyes went wide as they all started to talk at the same time, mostly 'NO WAY' 'WHAT' 'YOU SHOULD START BY THIS PART!' That's pretty much the worst slow burn ever, Raven thought. Not even her fictional couple took that much.

"But her phone rang and the way back was weird, I don't know if she would kiss me back" everyone sighed in frustration. Holy shit.

...............................................................................................................

"What happened?" Anya asked as she saw her friends. 

"You fought?" Lincoln asked, watching them sit on their chair besides them. Lexa let a sigh before turning to them.

"Someone say something!" Anya was impatient. Lexa looked at Luna before she said.

"I think Luna should say it" 

"Someone please tell her she is being unreasonable" the curly hair girl just rolled her eyes. Lincoln and Anya didn't understand what was going on. That was weird, Woods siblings never fought. Roan didn't seem to care though as he kept his attention to maintain the basketball spinning in his fingers.

"Someone please tell Luna-" Lexa was saying but got interrupted by her sister, who turned abruptly to her confused friends.

"I do! Lexa is mad because I called her" Lincoln and Anya exchanged a confused look "and she knew I was gonna call her because it was her idea" Luna said waving her head at the stupidity that was this whole situation.

"Okay..." Anya tried. Lexa turned to them abruptly uncrossing her arms.

"I took Clarke to English assignment, everything went well, it was perfect and this jerk ruined my moment" her friends seemed confused, even Roan, but he always seemed confused. Luna groaned in frustration. 

"My little sister took Clarke on a date, she closed the stadium for a picnic, made me her personal driver and asked me to take them at ten o'clock because the princess needed to go back before her mother. Ten and fifteen I called her, to let her know I was outside. That's it. " Luna finished turning her attention to the class that had started. Her friends blinked confused at Lexa. 

"First, we are the same age" Lexa whispered angrily. "Second, she stopped my first perfect kiss!" Woods said angry. Anya laughed and Lincoln just stared at her. This is so Lexa that doesn't even surprise them anymore.

"Wait, a first kiss? I thought it was a dating proposal!" Roan said for the first time, making the whole group laugh hard.

...............................................................................................................

The whole group thought it was weird to see Octavia and Niylah walking side by side. 

They watched them get closer as they talked to each other with curiosity, the girls stopped for a short second standing near their table just for the player wave and continue on their way to where her friends were. Raven accompanied Niylah walking with her gaze after she passed by them, quickly focusing on Luna. She was talking with Gaia and Anya on her side, Lexa and Echo at the other side of the table. She blinked a few times just watching her, her hair was behind her ear and her smile wide on her face, Raven quickly turned her head when she saw Luna turning her head scanning the room.

Octavia sat down putting her backpack at her empty side, stopping after this movement and waved her head a bit. She froze when she lifted her head to find her friends' gaze into her. She didn't even have time to hide her grin.

"What?" She asked them, putting a serious face on but the corner of her mouth betrayed her, keeping a light smile on it. Their friends just waved their heads, raising eyebrows with an annoying smile.

"Nothing" Raven said, she didn't even try to contain her mischievous smile but Octavia ignored and joined a chat with Monty. Still smiling, she took her phone out of her red sweatshirt pocket and typed fast.

Raven  
Are you free saturday?

She texted and raised her head to Luna's direction waiting for her to see the message. She smiled when she saw Anya say something and quickly Luna stole the phone that was on her hands. Her curls fell on her face as she looked down and then she felt her own phone vibrate.

Luna 🌊  
I am. Are you?  
You're the one who disappear at the weekends

Raven smiled and her phone vibrated again.

Luna🌊  
I'm almost believing its when your carriage turns into a pumpkin 

She laughed and looked up only to find Luna smiling at her on the other side of the cafeteria. She bit her lip holding her own smile, focusing back at her phone.

Raven  
More like when I turn into a werewolf

Luna🌊  
Something like that yeah   
Definitely has magic involved  
What do you have planned?

Raven  
It's a surprise


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, life called, but I'm back and here's the new chapter.

Raven left her shift at the mechanic shop as fast as she could. She had a shower to take all the dirty and grease. Normally, she would be extremely tired, and would throw herself at the bed, but not today. 

Today it was completely the opposite of it, she was energetic as if she had taken lots of coffee cups. She dressed and checked her backpack, she grabbed everything she needed. She checked herself in the mirror for the fifth time adjusting her hair that was loose. She checked her light makeup and waited for a familiar noise.   
She smiled at Luna, who was waiting for her at the passenger's side just like the beach day. She opened the door and made her way back at the driver's seat.

"Can I know now where we're going?" Luna looked at an excited Raven. The latina thought for one second and bit her lip.

"Hmmm no" she laughed at Luna's face.

"How am I supposed to know where to go then?" She asked, they were still parked in front of Raven's house.

"I will tell you the directions'' Raven said, putting the seat belt on. Luna sighed and left with the car. 

Raven's plan worked until it didn't.

They laughed loudly when Raven startled Luna to take a road direction too late. Raven yelled 'why you didn't turn' and Luna yelled back 'because this isn't how this works'. And after the startle and a quick scared glance they laughed about what just had happened.

"Can I know now?"

"Just turn in the next right" Luna rolled her eyes at the stubborn beside her looking at the maps on her phone. It should be ten pm by now, they drove around the city with Luna's playlist in the background. Now or then she glanced at Raven who was shaking her head in the rhythm of the song, her long brown hair moving and a smile open. She giggled when Raven made her own phone as a mic singing the chorus and smiled even more when Raven offered her "the mic" for her to continue the song.

Two dorks.

It's because of those things that they lost the right exit. 

A bit longer trip trying to find the exit to contour and take the road's right turn on the second trial later and they arrived at the place Raven wanted . She glanced at Raven, who guided them, as she parked. 

It was an open field in the middle of nowhere.

"I mean if now is the part when you kill me and hide my body you'll have some trouble to get back home" Luna joked and Raven just rolled her eyes. They left the car, after Luna turned on the car's flashlight, and Raven started to take some stuff from her backpack. She covered the floor and sat followed by Luna, who watched Raven take a few things from her backpack.

"That's my favorite thing to do, and it is my favorite place" Raven said, nodding to the little telescope on her hands and then pointing to sky, extremely full with stars. Luna could see the joy in her eyes while she explained a constellation in her book. She watched her hands move as she gestured, her index finger pointing to the book as she was focused reading a line or drawing the constellation, and then, noticing it passing through her hair, changing the side it was falling at then putting it behind her ear, and how her smile was pretty. She didn't notice how long her thought took. She blinked a few times when she realized Raven asked something.

"Sorry, what?" 

"I asked you to lay down here" She did after Raven, shoulder to shoulder. Raven gave her the telescope and started to say about what Luna had pointed at. Woods just listened. Luna smiled after the second time she did, Raven knew every single detail and explained about the constellation that she had just pointed randomly. 

"... but in the end it's just possible distinguish the boundaries of behavior permitted in the theory of general relativity, and also possibly provide insights into effects related to quantum gravity." Luna just watched Raven finish her long explanation that by now had taken at least two different paths because of Luna's pontual questions. Even if she wasn't following everything because of the confusing theories that Raven minded explaining, uselessly Luna thought, she kept asking, she just wanted Raven to keep talking. Now, if her following was correct, Raven was talking about wormholes, about how it was solutions to the Einstein field equations for gravity that act connecting points in space-time, and how the first of the wormhole-like solutions were found by studying the mathematical solution for black holes. Well, at least Luna could now see she did absorb something in the end. Raven glanced at the frozen girl at her side with a light smile and stopped mid sentence, starting to apologise awkwardly apprehending herself.

"Sorry, I keep talking a lot, I-" 

"No! Not at all!" Luna shouted as fast as she realized Raven was going to stop. The brunette smiled embarrassed she knew she probably was the only one talking in the last forty minutes.

"I know when I get into these topics I get a bit insane, it's my drugs" Raven tried to joke, still embarrassed, and Luna released a soft laugh.

"Everyone who sees you can tell you are in love with it, and everyone who listens can get as well. Excited... together" Luna said toying with the edge of a book page as an odd attempt to not look at Raven, inside her head this could somehow take a bit of the heaviness her sentence had, or at least take part of the truest it contains. "That's what you want to do?"

Raven looked at a tree near as Luna left her book page to gaze at her.

"Yes, I mean, definitely in this area, I want to work on rocket's mechanic, and I would love to be an astronaut and fix the rockets at zero gravity…but I have a heart murmur and" She pointed at her leg sighing. The silence that fell on them after this was pleasing, both of them gazing up at thousands of sparkling spots, thoughtlessly as the crickets were chirping, making their presence known.

"You don't think it's weird because i haven't started talking about conspiracy theories" Raven said with a little delay, light humor throwing back at their penultimate conversation, pushing Luna's shoulder lightly with her own. A side smile on her face still, it hasn't left her lips since the moment they laid down.

"Try" Luna said, locking eyes with the brunette. 

"Definitely exist life not only in other planets but in other galaxies too" Raven said biting her lower lip after expecting a reaction from the girl at her side.

"That's not insane, or weird" Luna said with a soft smile growing.

"At all?" Raven asked doubtful, just for the sake of their conversation, she wasn't thinking before saying, but it wasn't small talk at all. It was just spontaneous and easy.

"Of course, the universe is huge, and who are we?" Luna smiled before continuing. "I mean, we're all made of energy, there are several planes...and we link and intertwine through vibrations and how…" Luna raised her gaze from her gesturing hands and stopped talking as she watched Raven look at her with a huge smile. Okay, she could see she started talking about the universe, energy and spirituality for the most scientifically smart person she ever met. 

"What? Are you going to say I'm the insane one now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, not at all" Raven tried to close her smile but failed, waving her head in denial. She wasn't mocking, in fact, she just liked to see this version of Luna. Her smile growed, if that was possible, at every word in the sentence, which made Luna squeeze her eyes, doubting Raven's seriousness. 

"If you're going to say I'm insane then you're lunatic" Luna said and now was her time to push Raven's shoulder with her shoulder. The mess of Luna's curls were spread on the ground beneath her freely. So freely that some part of them was covering a part of Raven's neck and shoulder without the girl knowing. Raven laughed low. She was being honest, she wasn't mocking. Actually, she enjoyed this, even if Luna hasn't exactly spoken about to her, she enjoyed all this peace Luna has, she knew it was her beliefs expressed on the little things in her daily life. 

"Huh, What do you think is insane on me?" Raven asked playfully. Still thinking about Luna's last phrase, or a part of that. Without them noticing they started to talk lower, maybe it's because they're extremely near and there's no need to speak louder or because they are immersed in the intimacy bubble they created. Perhaps.

"Hmm, astronaut. The desire of getting so high into the unknown space. Insanely dangerous??" Luna answered after a short second thinking. The answer made Raven mouth open but still smiling, in disbelief.

"What about diving in the deep sea with several creatures that can kill you? Pretty safe huh" Raven answered sassy laughing loudly. 

The sea, for Raven, was definitely scarier than space. Way scarier. The last one was synonym of peace and quiet while the first, unpredictability and fury, as the enormous tides shallow whole ships. A few more seconds passed on comparisons until Raven spoke again. Both laying in the middle of a grass field starring up teasing about the opposites they are. Stuck on their own internal universes waiting for the next to say something. Universe. The word in common. That for Raven means science, knowledge, physics, passion for Luna means, meditation, vibrations, spirituality and inner self. Two sides of the same word. Complementing pieces, I would say.

"The sea is just unknown as the space"

"Touché" Luna considered, moving her attention from Raven's eyes to the sky again. In the end, both were linked somehow. Both just extremely beautiful as extremely lethal, unbreathable, just accessible to humans with technology. Two environments as vasts as mysterious, ironically, two opposed places, dichotomized by essence. She could see why someone would risk getting into the space, it's also insanely pretty.

"After all, what is insanity? There's so much we don't know, theories and beliefs to talk about for days" Luna continued, after a moment staring at the dark sea above.

"There are more things in... between the sea and the stars than are dreamt of in your philosophy, right?" Raven stopped after the initial words and tilted her head smiling, she thought for a second before continuing the sentence, turning her head to watch Luna, who was already looking at her.

"I don't think this is the right sentence" Luna said chuckling, knowing the reference.

"This, sweet Luna, it's called poetical freedom" Raven says imitating, or trying, the british accent while gesturing exaggeratedly in a dramatic way. Smiling at Luna's warm laugh that covered the crickets noise background.

"Oh, apologies for my awful statement, miss poet." Raven just laughed and gazed up again. The car's flashlight and the moon were the only source of light on them, which made the curly haired take her time noticing the draw of the shades on the brunette's face. Luna had forgot for a moment about the star gazing, or star tracking, and noticing it she pointed at another random sparkling spot.

"And that one?" Raven smiled at Luna's curiosity, before talking about it, turning the subject back to the start, before divagations. Luna paid attention to every word that was leaving Raven's mouth. She lightly turned her head to glance at her star guide, Raven was completely absorbed by what she was explaining, again, but Luna didn't care, she was enjoying it. She was completely abosorbed herself.

"... light-years, you know, but the boundaries of air space and outer space is only 100 kilometers above sea level, it's not that high, actually, it is pretty close" She stopped her left hand that was pointing at the sky as she moved, drawing an invisible doddle that should be the constellation's format. Luna just gazed at her. 

"Can you see it?" She glanced at Luna to see if she was visualizing her invisible drawing and the other girl just nodded smiling. She was amazed. By how Raven knew so much and how she loved the stars. She was amazed by Raven, period. 

She and all those small things that composed her. 

She smiled still watching her, that was where her heart was and her eyes showed it. Luna quickly turned her eyes to the sky as she saw Raven turn to her, with this cute smile she had all the times her explanations ended.  
She says. 

"Look at the moon" And Luna did it. She didn't need the telescope to see how beautiful the moon was today but closer was different. Luna smiled. Almost magical.

"I love to watch the stars but I really thought you'd like to see the thing you're named after, that's why..." She pointed at the telescope, looking at the girl on her side. Luna glanced at her before she looked at the moon, without and with the equipment a few times in a row, noticing every tiny bit of it. The crickets was a far music as Raven watched her with a small smile, amused with the moon's view perception.

"It's beautiful," Luna said sighing. Noticing every bit of its cratered surface.

"Yeah, so beautiful" Raven said without bothering to look at the satellite, she had a better thing to gaze at. Still thinking about one of Luna's sentences, maybe she is right after all. 

Luna turned slowly, feeling Raven's eyes on her, calling her to look as a magnet. Feeling herself drowned in her brown eyes, she doesn't think twice before she leans closer. The other girl didn't move. In fact, it's almost possible to see the expectations on her eyes. It looked like an eternity as she was getting closer, slowly didn't breaking eye contact. Raven's dark eyes sparkled and she thought ironically how she was still stargazing, she broke the drowning glare just to take a sight of what all her cells were screaming to touch since the beach day. Yes, that embarassed moment when she was hit by a tide. But not now. She already could feel Raven's breath, waiting for any sign of confirmation when a loud noise made both of them jump. 

It was her phone. 

Fuck. 

She looked at the screen where the name Lexa was. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She knew she would get revenge, Lexa had this weird need for retaliation. She even made her own phrase, instead of the usual eye for an eye she had: Blood must have blood. Fuck Lexa. She took a deep breath before accepting the call. Raven lifted her torso watching Luna get up and walk a few steps to accept the call. 

"What?"

"If you're messing with me..."

"What?"

"Now?"

She watched Luna take a deep breath before turning around, the anger directed to the person at the other side of the line dissipate fast as she looked at the girl with a soft expression.

" is everything okay?" Raven asked, getting up. Luna nodded.

"Yeah...my mother just came from her business trip and wanted to surprise mom, and now I have to pick her up at the airport while Lexa is creating a surprise dinner at home" Luna said confused. Rubbing her forehead, clearly a sigh of a start of a headache. 

Mother is really sweet but terrible timing, she thought as they organized everything fast and got in the car. Luna was thinking if she should say something, or do something at the same time that she was overthinking WHAT THE HELL SHE WAS THINKING.

"Sorry for it, I didn't want the night to end like this," Luna said focusing on turning the car on and Raven felt her stomach move. She wondered if the girl meant that or it was just an awful random choice of words.

"I'll pick her first and then I'll let you home" Luna said putting music on and leaving. 

They arrived fast at the airport. 

Maybe… just maybe, the reason for it was because she was at the edge of the road speed limit. Everything to drop Raven so she could freak out. She was going to kiss her. She was going to kiss her!   
She was repeting the scene on her head looking for any sign that Raven would kiss her back or if she would probably just fuck with her new made friendship.

Oh god

They waited for a few minutes before a beautiful middle aged blonde appeared. Luna was waiting outside the car, her foot hitting nervously as she waited. Raven smiled watching them interact, Luna seemed to miss the woman a lot, she watched they hug for a while and got back in the car again.

"Oh, Hi" the woman greeted her entering the back seat of the car. Luna leaves and they're on the road again. Raven smiled at the lady. "I thought I would meet Clarke at home" she said with a smile.

"Lexa's bringing Clarke?" Luna raised an eyebrow exchanging a look with Raven. Maybe her sister had made a move while she was out? Finally!  
Maybe there's good news at least for one of them. But deep down she knows Lexa is a gay mess, and this was scaring her. She had turned into her sister!  
Oh shit. Luna smiled angry at her own fail, now she could understand Lexa, she really needed to stop mocking the brunette. She was a gay disaster herself.

The woman seemed to notice her mistake.

"I'm Raven, nice to meet you" the latina turned to shake the woman's hand. 

"I'm Emma, nice to meet you too. Are you coming to our dinner too?" She looked extremely excited with the possibility of her both girls introducing girls to her in the same dinner. She always worried about if they would make friends, not because they weren't awesome people but they didn't let people get closer easily. Raven let out an embarrassed smile. "No? Luna, why didn't you invite her?" Luna turned to look at her mother at a red light, frowning, her hands in the air expressing her confusion.

"Because Lexa called me 30 minutes ago, I didn't even know you were coming" She said trying to contain an angry tone, paying attention to the road again, as the light turned green without she noticing. The woman put a hand on Luna's seat and leaned forward. "Your surprise to mom surprised everyone, I don't even know how Lexa is going to cook, she's terrible!"

"Stop the car there" the blonde asked ignoring the fact she put a dinner on the hands of Lexa Woods, and Luna did, they parked near a flower stand. 

Emma could be so random sometimes. What is funny is that her mom is completely focused on her plans. She always thought their relationship was the greatest example of love and romance, but tonight it fucked her own romance. The woman left the car and asked for flowers, the lovely old lady went to get it. 

"Raven honey, I'd like you to stay with us at our dinner" she said in the car's window. Luna looked at her mother who was paying the old woman and sighed. She bought a huge bouquet with pink roses and sunflowers. Raven smiled at her, probably married years ago and still keeping the romance alive. Luna watched the girl on her side looking outside the window, thoughtful.

"If you want me to take you home I do, okay? Don't feel obligated to go just because Emma said so" 

Raven smiled and Luna felt the desire of leaving the car and buying lots of flowers just as her mother did. She saw the woman get in again and they drove in silence until they arrived at Woods' house. Lexa throws herself at the woman's arms as soon as she sees her pass through the door, not even noticing Luna guiding Raven to the kitchen, seeing the beautiful job Lexa did putting the table, there was tasty food and lots of candles in the room. 

Really, an exaggerated amount of candles, everywhere.

She didn't know how Lexa got the food though, that girl can't cook. Luna lights up all the candles and sits at the sofa with her sister and Raven waiting for their mom, nervously sipping her wine. Maybe that wasn't a great idea, maybe it would have been better if she had left Raven at home so at least she could be less embarrassed. The girl still hasn't said a word. Or at least she could scream at Lexa, any of the two sceneries would be better than this. 

She turned quickly at the sound of keys on the lock and the siblings started filming the meeting. Raven watched amazed as the brunette woman's eyes went wide as she saw the blonde waiting for her with flowers. She had a small smile on her face the whole time. They hugged and kissed, just then the brunette noticed their daughters filming. 

"Who cooks all this? You girls are amazing!" The brunette said. They stopped filming and walked together at the kitchen just for the brunette smile wide and she inspected what they'd done. Luna went open the door without them noticing, too busy talking about the table, getting back with Clarke a few steps behind. 

Lexa smiled big at the sight of the blonde. They all greeted each other and Clarke tilted her head as she noticed something she wasn't expecting, see her best friend there. 

Raven just looked at her with a smirk and a 'caught you' look. However, Griffin stared at her frowning as she lightly waved her head. If Raven had this look, Clarke has the 'plus four card' look. What would Reyes, her friend who skips all the parties at the weekend, be doing at the Woods' family dinner on a saturday night?

"Emma, that's Clarke" Both blondes smiled. Ms Woods extends her hand to Clarke, and they shake it. Lexa handled her a wine glass with a smile, after introducing the both blondes on her life. Clarke was a bit nervous, she hadn't met Lexa's mother yet.

"Hi, Ms Woods" she had a big smile.

"Lovely to meet you, now let's eat" the blonde said, always in a light mood. She was happy to be with her family again but she was even happier for her daughters to be introducing her to girls. Her babies are growing. They walked at the table but before sitting the blonde said.

"Lexa honey, let Luna sit near her girlfriend" Luna choked with wine. Holy…

Lexa had a huge grin and Raven was red. Clarke just looked at her friend trying to hide a mocking face. It was a 'i saw you, bitch' face.

"Sure mother" Lexa said with a smile and made her way to sit beside Clarke and not across her. Luna made the opposite, to sit beside Raven.

"Actually mom, she's just my friend" Luna said looking at Lexa. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suppose" She said with a grin. Besides this erroneous moment, the dinner went well, Emma talked about her trip and asked about the news. They're all enjoying the food and good travel stories.

"I got into the team" Luna said with a proud grin.

"And arrived scoring" Lexa said looking at her mother impressed.

"Really?" 

"Not exactly, I just did one goal" Luna said while eating her food.

"Yeah, but you were essential in all three scores" Raven said for the first time at table. Luna just smiled at her. Regina and Emma smiled at their interaction.

"I almost died in that game" Clarke said, making Raven laugh agreeing.

"So Clarke and Raven, you're on the team too?"

"No, just the theater and plastic arts" Clarke said smiling.

"That's amazing, maybe I could show your work to a friend some day" Emma said, taking a sip of the wine.

"That would be amazing" she said with a small grin.

"And you?" 

"No, I'm in the mechanic lab, astronomy lab and robotics," Raven said. Emma seemed impressed too.

"And physical tutor" Luna added making Raven's smile open. The dinner was great. After a few threats, Lexa told the restaurant she'd order making everyone laugh. Soon there's just the four girls on the room as the siblings told their mothers they would handle the dishes. 

"Hmm I have to go, I need to wake very early tomorrow" Raven said looking at the hour. It was 1:30 of the morning, she would have just 4 hours of sleep. But she didn't mind too much, the evening was perfect, maybe not what she wanted but still good. Luna's presence makes everything good. She was like fresh air, or a good sunny day. Clarke looked at her friend.

"I think I'm going too, I can give you a ride home" 

"You can stay with Lexa here if you prefer, I can take her home" Luna offered, she was hoping she could do what she had tried when the call happened. She still had courage to do it? she didn't know. She didn't know what she was thinking exactly, Luna was just contradicting herself, a hundred thoughts per second.

"No, really, I need to wake up early, promised to my mother" Clarke said, kissing Lexa's cheek and walking side by side to the door. Lexa walked Clarke to her car, she wanted to give her sister some time alone, after the thousands of threats and swearing texts she had received on her phone. 

"You could sleep here" Luna said hopefully.

"I have work early tomorrow, I can't really." They stared at each other for a moment. Raven stepped forward and gently rested a kiss on the curly hair girl's cheek, before turning and following Clarke, who was sitting already at the driver's seat. Lexa left the drive window where she had learned on and walked back at the grass line on the sidewalk as Raven got herself into the passenger seat, waving shyly to Luna leaned with her arms crossed at the doorway. The Woods sisters watched them leave and Lexa waited a few more seconds before making her way inside again, sighing. She crossed her arms in an attempt to cover her body from the cold breeze outside as she walked slowly, clearly not expecting that Luna slapped her arm soon as she passed by her on the doorway.

"Ouch" she said with her hand on the hurting spot on her arm, startled, looking surprised at her sister. "I haven't done anything!"

"That's for the call" Luna said with her voice low, to emphasize the threat but this sentence just made Lexa put a smirk on her face as they got back to do the dishes. She holds the desire of laughing just crossing her arms fixing her posture, her eyes expressing all the sarcasm she could, as she raised an eyebrow. 

"That, sis, is karma"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to the person who commented about the phone ringing, hehehe sorry 🤭.
> 
> But I couldn't miss the opportunity, we all know Lexa, right? She's a mess around Clarke but, above all, jus drein jus daun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again

Emma went downstairs quickly finding her both daughters in the living room, but something weird was going on.

She frowned as she analyzed the scene. 

The TV was on but Lexa wasn't looking at its direction. Actually, It didn't have much to watch at all, she blinked a few times absorbing what she just had watched, it was on a documentary about the wild animal life in Australia. She looked at Lexa who seemed lost in her thoughts as she stared at her cell phone. 

Her phone screen's off.

And then, at Luna who was sitting on the carpet, her legs crossed and her hands resting gently near her knees. Eyes closed, meditating. 

That wasn't weird, Luna used to do it a lot... but in the mornings, on her room's balcony, where she could focus, not in the living room, at almost 2 am with the australian's wild animals as a background noise. She waved her head, still trying to understand that scene. She walked and sat beside Lexa, what seemed to take her daughter out of her thoughts.

"What happened?" Emma said, looking at Lexa's green eyes and then at Luna who opened her eyes at the sudden movement.

"Nothing" Lexa said, leaving her phone on the sofa at her empty side. Lexa felt Emma doing her face. That face she does when she knows they're lying. She used to tell them when they were kids that was her super power. Lexa let a small smile leave.

"I know you guys are not okay, don't even try"   
Emma said, looking at Luna who had just opened her mouth to invent a story. 

"Come here" she tilted her head, signing for Luna to go sit on her other side on the sofa, and the girl did. Emma waited for when one of the two girls started talking.

It wasn't so long when Lexa started with a sigh.

"There's a boy flirting with Clarke and" Emma nodded giving her time and assurance. The blonde always had an understanding of how her girls could feel, since the day they arrived she made sure they felt love and understood. She respected their time and made sure they understood she would be there for them, they're protected and there's no reason to be afraid. She did what she wished someone had done for her.   
She understood what it was to foster a kid. She and Regina hadn't the best childhood but they created a beautiful, healthy environment, and they loved their daughters with all their being. 

"It's bullshit, I just saw on Twitter he said he finally got the date" Lexa said sad "I lost my chance" 

Emma leaned to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead, she had a small sad smile, she was proud of her for sharing. Every time they opened to them she could see they trusted them and she enjoyed this bond.

"I don't think you lost your chance"

"But she will go on a date with him" Luna gave a small smile she could see in Lexa's eye how much she liked Clarke but now they were shining as they got tears, Lexa didn't let them fall though. She sighed, that Blake boy…

"Kid, your chance should not lean on the fact no one will ever flirt with your girl, because they still do, I mean, did you see Regina?" Emma jokes lighting up the mood and her both daughters giggles.  
"It should be on the everyday things, it's not something that happens like this" she slap her fingers "you've been friends with her a long time, your 'chance' is created every moment you spent with her, a random person shouldn't made you question this, but you're only going to get that if you let her know how you feel, she can't read your mind" Lexa nodded her head

They all turned their heads at the noise coming from the end of the stairs. Regina was standing there watching them. Luna smiled and waved for her to sit with her. Regina sat between Emma and Luna, and the curly girl leaned on her resting her head on her shoulder. They were all cuddling at the sofa now with Lexa being side hugged by Emma and Luna by Regina.

"And you, kid?" Luna lifted her head a bit so she could face Emma. She bit her lower lip, it felt so hard saying out loud.

"You were right, at the dinner" Luna started and Regina passed her hands softly through her hair. "well, not really, but I want it, I...like her, she is so smart, and funny and... beautiful" 

She sighed and Emma smiled at her confession.

"And what's wrong?"

"She met me only a few weeks, because of an assignment and...I almost kissed her today" 

"That is not...good?" Regina frowned at Luna.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I had been some time I like her but I never had the courage to talk to her, until now, well, I was kind of obligated… she is Clarke's best friend" she pointed at Lexa with that affirmation.

"Lexa talks a lot with her, because Clarke is always with her, and Lexa is always with Clarke, and she is always with her other best friend too, who is her ex and" she took a deep breath. She didn't know if they were understanding her, she was speaking fast as her thoughts were coming. "I wasn't thinking, I don't know if she likes me back, I never saw Raven talk to Clarke as Clarke talks about Lexa and…"

"Clarke talks about me?" Lexa said, lifting abruptly her head. Emma had to hold a smile with that reaction.

"Shhh I didn't finish, I just didn't kiss her because of the call" she raised her eyebrow gesticulating still mad at Lexa because of it "and I don't know if she would kiss me because…" she just nod with her shoulders and lift her gaze that her mother ending the sentence open. Regina took a deep breath.

"So you're saying that you like Raven, the girl who took you out tonight and stayed for dinner, you almost kissed her but didn't because she is friends with her ex?" Luna nodded and said "pretty much it" so low that almost got imperceptible. 

"Okay, girls, look at me" she looked into her daughters green and brown eyes. "You both are amazing, beautiful and talented. You're funny, smart and the girl who'll date you will be lucky"

"If they like you, and I know they do, It's not a random boy or an ex that will change it, but the fact that they don't know you like them could." Emma finished what Regina started with a light smile, and a kind gaze. They stayed in a comfortable silence just cuddling for a moment. The siblings staring at a random point in the room while they absorb what their moms said.

"How do you know they like us?!"

"You just met them, tonight!"

"I know things, kids" Emma said, receiving doubting looks. She had a side smile just as Luna and Lexa had. It was funny how their daughters looked like Emma, Regina thought. Even if they weren't born from them they had the same side smile.

"Did I tell you what I did to date your mother?"

............................................................................................................

After Emma's emotional speech, both Woods were feeling better. 

But after Lexa unintentionally, even if Luna wasn't buying her innocence, exposes the fact Luna missed the chance to kiss Raven on the group chat, at the first opportunity she had the morning after, Echo demanded a code meeting. What ended with her house being invaded suddenly by the other four girls on the day after. Now they were all in Luna's room, mostly the girls on the king bed but Gaia, who was sitting on the desk's chair that she moved close to the bed, and turned it, sitting with her legs at each side and her arms crossed leaning at the chair's back. More gay impossible. However, by the way the girls were looking at her, Luna was starting to feel this wasn't a regular code meeting. And she knew why.

"So, you didn't say you liked Raven…" Echo started soft, her hand with a big ice cream cup. Luna just smiled embarrassed. They're probably mad by her lack of honesty. She was sitting on the middle of the bed, her knees touching her chest, at her right side were sitting Anya, leaned against the wall, a leg crossed on the bed as the other was touching her floor, laying with her head rested at a pillow on Anya's lap was Niylah, on the edge of the bed was Lexa laying twisted to her side leaning on Echo, who were laying at Luna's side normally, with lots of pillows below her head allowing her eat her ice cream. She could feel everyone's gaze into her but she couldn't read them, if they were hurt, mad or disappointed.

"What do you have to say on your defense?" Anya said, with the seriousity of a lawyer. Luna looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"You knew it!" She said confused to the blond, waving her head at the girl's smirk, that quickly had broken her accusatory face, fading as all the other girls turned to glare at Anya. Who just lifted her hands, defeated. 

"Really?" Gaia said to Anya.

"God!" Echo murmured with the spoon stifling her words.

"Since when?" Lexa yelled.

"What?!" It was Nyilah's turn. All the girls left a shocked sentence out their mouths before turning back at Luna, in the middle of this weird meeting or accusations, who had her eyes squeezed at her sister's shocked expression.

"You knew too, stop pretending!" Luna yelled, pointing at her sister with her spoon after swallowing her ice cream, ending with Lexa's pretending surprise, making all the girls turn to Lexa equally shocked. The brunette just laughed nervously, as Echo shouted at her. Gaia just left the chair to lay on the bed too, in the wrongest way possible. She lays across the bed, her head on Nyilah's lap and her legs in Lexa. They frowned and waved their heads at Gaia's way to do things. It's when Luna noticed Nyilah trying to contain her laugh receiving a light slap on the forehead from Anya's hand that was before running through her blonde hair.

All the girls glanced at each other and Luna frowned. That's weird. That's suspicious.

"Oh naive Luna!" Echo said, which caused all girls to laugh. All them laughing their ass off at this sentence but Luna. She took the spoon of her mouth raising her eyebrow. What the fuck was happening. Her eyes stopped at Lexa that suddenly stopped laughing when she noticed her death look and started to choke. 

"Can one of you dorks tell me what the fuck is happening?" Luna asked, glancing at each girl. Niylah had sat straight, cleaning her tears, making Gaia sit too but without moving her legs of Lexa. As they kept looking at each other with goofy smiles on their faces, Luna started to get pissed. She straightened her leg with a frustrated sigh. That's one of the moments when she notices her inner peace fade and her desire of ending the human race rises. 

"Luna, we all knew" Echo said, focusing more on her ice cream than Luna's confused face. 

"Gaia, move your gay ass" Lexa said taking the girl's legs from her, just to leave the room and turn back within seconds with chips.

"You knew what exactly?" Luna asked, they invaded her house and her bedroom suddenly and she hasn't really woken yet. Okay, that's almost three o'clock but it's sunday and after Emma's conversation ended almost 3 am she had spent a few hours too overwhelmed to get a clean head to sleep. 

"I told Anya this week and Lexa knows there's a few days... but, I mean…" Luna started looking anywhere, thoughtful.

"You're a terrible liar!" Anya said laughing.

"I haven't lied!" Luna defended herself receiving questioning looks from every girl on her bed.

"Then, you're a terrible truth cover!" Lexa said, receiving a slap from Luna. She answered with a tongue out in a childish way.

"It's just written on your forehead, it isn't just worse as Lexa" Anya mocked, receiving a middle finger from the brunette, quickly changing her playful look for a deadly glare.

"We all know way before this week" Gaia said, stealing chips from Lexa's package. "Don't even try theater's extra class"

"Well, I just only found out this week" Nyilah said, shrugging and making Luna gesture at her nodding.

"Because you don't pay attention!!" Lexa said, making Niylah roll her eyes.

"Actually, don't even try to play poker okay?" Gaia completes her previous sentence petting on Luna's arms, like she says 'sorry'. Woods just waved her head and turned to Nyilah.

"This means you don't...have a crush on Raven?" She said pausing at every word, tilting her head confused. And with that everyone's eyes open turning to blonde, shouting every kind of surprised sound.

"What?! No!" She waved aggressively as a form to reinforce her statement, not that it was needed because she almost screamed. "Where the hell did you take it from?" 

"You texted her and asked if she and Octavia were dating again!" Luna said gesturing as energetic as Niylah's previous sentence. 

"Oh my god, is this jealous?" Gaia asked laughing, a hand covering her big shocked smile.

"I still can't believe 'Luna I don't attach Woods' is in love!" Echo screamed, joining Gaia at her laugh. It was funny or at least ironic seeing not just Luna in love but also jealous, she's been the non-committal of the group for ages. All these sentences were being said one after another, without much time to process it all, shootings everywhere almost making Luna's head 'ping pong' between the girls.

"So tell us about her" Anya said romantically, her chips package almost at the end. Luna could feel her cheeks turning red as the girls looked at her expectantly.

"She is amazing, Raven is the most beautiful soul I ever met. She is funny, and so smart! And she just has the smartest and funniest comments at the sassiest moments. And she is just... gorgeous. Her eyes are beautiful and then her smile…fuck, it just" Luna was saying lost on her thoughts not noticing the smiles in her friends faces. She waved her head at the 'ownt' leaving their mouths.

"Our baby is growing!" Gaia said to Echo, both exchanged a look before gaze at her parental-ish, Luna just smiled, these girls were insane, that's clear.

"WAIT!" All their sentences spoken at the same were stopped by Anya yell. "But Niylah, if you don't have a crush on Raven, why are you so interested in a certain couple?" Anya asked, accusatory. Her eyes squeezed as she could shoot lasers with it.

"Yeah, Niylah spit it out" Lexa said, putting wood on the fire. Those two liked to instigate a war, clearly.

"First, I was just curious about it…and no, I will not break the code, gosh!" Niylah said nervously.

"And how do you have her number?" Luna asked, an eyebrow raised, still shocked by the information Nyilah doesn't crush on Raven.

"We're in the robotics lab," she shrugged.

"Luna, this doesn't mean anything" Gaia started "I have Raven's number too" She shrugged receiving a frown. Lexa nodded with a "me too", but this she already knew, it was a peculiar discovery. This makes her glance at the other girls in shock. What?

"Everyone had Raven's phone all this time?" Luna asked and they all agreed.

"Wait, you're telling me that you all have her number, you're in her robotics class, you're her best friend's girlfriend-ish, you're the right arm of the cheerleaders' captain who happens to be her other best friend and you're the theater play's mate with Clarke as well?" She pointed at Nyilah, Lexa, Gaia and Anya, respectively. "And all this time…?" Luna stopped her sentence groaning at her useless friends. A flashback of her asking or begging Lexa for Raven's number right after the afternoon at the EP class, the afternoon when she thought Lexa was flirting with her, indeed, crossing on her head. She could have asked any other girl and not pass the humiliation that was asking to this little heartless being she calls sister.

"And you?"she turned to Echo, she was confused about Echo. She squeezed her eyes waiting for the girl's answer.

"I just have all the school's numbers" she shrugged, making Luna sink, her hand face palmed on her forehead as the girls laughed as background. Now that this insane team knew, she wondered if she was going to survive the next week.

After two days watching her friends closely, Luna was tired. Tired of stopping all her friends' attempts that possibly would end embarrassing her in front of Reyes. Two days of pushing Gaia down the hallway, avoiding the ones she knows she could be and making sure she wasn't letting her secret go. Two long days of cloaking Echo's mockings on the class with the brunette. Two long days of containing every slightest chance this crazy girls she called friends could take. Maybe she was a bit paranoid, but despite all this, her efforts made her make it until mid week. 

Wednesday night arrived and Raven was extremely excited with this week's challenge. Clarke, Octavia and Raven were in the third store at the mall already and none of them found what they wanted. 

They had to give their pairs a gift, not anything but whatever made them remember their pairs now that they knew each other. Raven wanted to find the perfect gift. Not because she had to add in this week's report why they bought the gift, but she wanted something special. She wanted something at Luna's level. 

And that was a hard task. 

Thanks to her best friends the long search was funny, to say at least.

"Look!" Octavia pointed to a t-shirt. Nah, that seemed impersonal, Blake thought, even though she knew Niylah loved that band. They looked at everything, every book, shoes, clothes. They saw some people from school, probably they're searching for their gift as well. This would take some time, Raven thought, sighing frustrated as they're on their way to the fourth store.

……..........................................................................................................

"Are you going to buy everything?"   
Anya asked Lexa with full arms. Maybe she'd exaggerate a bit again.

"It's not my fault if Clarke deserves the world" Lexa said, making Anya roll her eyes.

"Imagine the size of your report just to explain all this" Roan said, pointing at her. Maybe he is right but Lexa would never say it. She put everything back at its place. She needed the right thing not everything, even if she could buy it all in a blink.   
She saw her sister groan behind her.

"Did you guys find anything?" Luna asked, checking the prateleira beside her.

"Not yet" Lincoln said, adjusting his hat. Gaia and Echo nodded denying and Niylah was too busy looking at something outside the store glass. Until this moment just Roan had found something and that's because he is too lazy and got paired together with a football player, and guess what he bought? The new uniform of the guy's team. Boring, Luna thought. She isn't going to rest until she finds it.

……..........................................................................................................

She saw a few people exchange gifts in the hallway. That happened all week. And now, Friday morning, Raven was worried that Luna couldn't buy hers yet. Or maybe she was avoiding her after Saturday night. No, not maybe, she knew she was avoiding her, she saw Luna efforts to run a few times grabbing Echo or Gaia.  
She was there when Niylah gave Octavia a few cupcakes telling her hints of where she would find her drummer sticks, what she helped saying Octavia's favorite flavor, she was easily conquered by the stomach, and when Lexa appeared in the cafeteria with a box full of Clarke's favorite candy and a sky blue small notebook under all that candy, with pages destined to watercolor paintings, that last part Clarke told her as well as 'she was so pretty today' and 'i love her so much'. 

She was anxious to give her gift to Luna but she couldn't find the girl alone. When she wasn't at a different class she was sitting near her friends, with Roan and Lincoln at biology's class, or with Anya, Gaia, Echo and Niylah at chemistry class, or with Lexa, when she wasn't with all them or the majority of them. Anyway, she almost couldn't see her by the hallways and when she saw she was surrounded by her friends. 

To not lie, she saw her alone, once. But while she was in her way Echo appeared and she didn't seem too well.

She really tried.

"Earth to Raven" she heard a recognized raspy voice behind her, making her smile unwittingly. She closed her locker before turns and found that gorgeous curls framing Luna's face. 

"I thought you were avoiding me, what changed?" Raven said sassy as always. She had crossed arms in her chest but a playful side smile on her face. 

"I got your gift yesterday" the brunette pondered for a bit, frozen at her position.

Raven just turned her back facing Woods, who thought she was going to receive a cold treatment but the brunette just opened her locker again to take a tiny box and gave it to Luna. Woods smiled before looking up and hesitantly took the box. Raven bit her lip as she saw Luna open the paper package. There was a rectangle box, 10x10x3 cm. Luna frowned when she didn't see the opening and Raven helped her sliding it open, just as a match box. Luna's smile that already adorned her face opened, she looked at the gift, at Raven and at the gift again. It was a beautiful necklace with a stone as a pendant.

"That's a... moonstone?" Luna smiled already knowing the answer, passing her finger at the pendant. She had a few crystal gems but not this one. Raven nodded happily at the grin on the other girl's face. Luna quickly put it on her neck and it seemed amazing with her outfit, as if she left home knowing she would use this necklace.

"I...saw you used a few crystals, I thought you would like it" Raven smiled shyly, touching Luna's nearest hand, where a lot of rings rested. Letting it go so quickly as she caught her own actions.

"I really love it!" Luna touched the pendant with the same hand, just to give it a use because suddenly she didn't know what to do with it. Moonstone is a powerful gem that can mean a lot of things with its diverse healing effects. It is a balancing gem, a birthstone, a lucky stone, its power can nourish, give passion, and with a lot of other things it can re-energize the mind and body and wash negativity away. Not that Raven thought Luna needed it for the last, she was the most positive person she knew. She didn't know much about spirituality, meditation and those stuff Luna talks about as she did, but she knew her energy was so bright and happy that it could be felt in her presence. She was like peace and laugh. Bright like a warm sunlight.

"It symbolizes new beginnings'' Raven said looking into her eyes. Luna tilted her head smiling. Trying to read in-between her line. That was one of the moments she just thinks about how touching her lips would be. She could feel herself getting anxious and remember what Emma told her. Right?

Right!

It's easy. So easy. Right…?

The bell rang making Luna close her eyes. No. Not again. Why do things keep ringing? Well, thanks universe, great timing, Luna thought sarcastic. She was almost believing her sister, it was her karma, there aren't other explanations.

"Wait!" 

She screamed at the girl who started her way to her class. Luna opened her backpack quickly in a clumsy way and gave her a big box before leaning forward and placed a kiss at Raven's cheek. Quickly turning, running in the opposite direction, too busy thinking she couldn't get late at this class anymore, not noticing Raven still standing, smiling as she saw the player run hallway down.

.............................................................................................................

Soon as she gets in class she sits and waits. The teacher starts to write on the board. With his attention taken, Raven placed the box on her lap, gently opening the package that had stars and spaceships doodles carefully to avoid noise. She smiled when she pushed what was inside.   
There was a thick astronomy book. She moved her fingers in the cover before she opened it. It was an image book with just a tiny explanation at the bottom of the page. She read the summary, using her index finger to help her pass through the constellation's names when she noticed.

There's something inside. 

She easily opened the book on the page that is marked only to find a necklace as a marker. Raven gasped, her mouth opened before it was replaced by a huge smile. It was a silver necklace, it's pendant was a raven resting on a waxing crescent moon. The top of the moon was tied at the silver chain. It was extremely delicate. She noticed as she moved the pedant something shined inside of the raven, there were a few random sparkling spots. She repeated the moviment watching it shine a few times, admiring her gift, still surprised, it was so beautiful. She smiled remembering the game night, Luna 'flying' at the field.

Just then she realized, it wasn't random sparkling spots...

She gasped again, she paid so much attention to the pendant and her memories she didn't glance at the page. It was marked for a reason.

Definitely sparkling but not random, the book page Luna had marked was the Corvus constellation and Raven now could see the same pattern of the book on the raven's body. 

She was amused, it was beautiful.

It was perfect.

............................................................................................................

Soon she was at the astronomy lab, playing with her pencil anxiously. The room was dark as the teacher showed the class a PowerPoint presentation about something in the galaxy. Raven really tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying or what she was supposed to do on her task but those star pictures made her think about the day she went stargazing with Luna. She remembered how she felt, how she was pretty, and how amazed she was by the moon. Her eyes hurt when the teacher turned the lights on without a warning. Maybe he did, she wasn't paying attention enough. She noticed how unintentionally her left hand reached her necklace and smiled. 

She has to find Luna. 

She didn't even get the chance to thank her gift. 

She was enchanted by the universe, that's a fact, but she never gave the moon much thought. Sure, it's beautiful. Down here, all it phases, all it colors, and from up there, still. 

She always thought it's insanely beautiful,i n physical and poetical ways. But she never thought much about the satellite, not muchly than facts, and her desire of being there someday. The moon is about 238,856 miles away from the Earth, at this distance it takes about three full days for astronauts to travel from the Earth’s surface to land on the Moon, an atmosphere is made up of gaseous layers that may include hydrogen, carbon, oxygen and others, but he moon isn’t surrounded by gases, which is why it does not have an atmosphere... Raven could think about it forever, the infinity of things she knew about the moon. The infinity of things she used to think first when she thought about the satellite.

All those things used to cross her mind first. 

All that facts, scientifically knowledge, all first. 

But not now. Not anymore.

The teacher gave Raven a paper, the homework. Recognizing this was the sign the class was over, she got on her feet, her material already packed twenty minutes ago, waiting for this moment. She left the room in an irrational hurry, not knowing where to go. She looked into the spots she thought the girl would be after running at the school entrance and seeing her car still parked, this teacher always dismissed them earlier and she loved him for that. 

She ran to look at the field but no sign of her. She sighed turning back to leave. There was just one more place she could be. Her heart beat fast as she saw that unique hallway, before she entered the pool space she took a deep breath already seeing her at the pool. The girl was immersed moving through the water and didn't notice Raven get closer and sit at the edge of the pool. Luna wasn't swimming fast, her hair was loose and she wasn't wearing glasses, Raven just assumed it was her break time, or she was already dismissed too. She watched Luna calmly reach the edge she was at, smiling that cute smile of hers as she saw Raven sit in front of her, before she pushed herself out of the pool and sat beside her, carefully to not wet her.

"Hey" Raven said shyly. All her courage vanished at the moment Luna looked at her. Luna giggled and passed her hands brushing her hair out of her face. 

"Hi" she answered side smiling, still looking at Raven. The latina froze. What was she thinking? Her mind seemed to have erased everything, even breath was hard. Why did she forget how to breathe?

"You're already using it, did you like it?" Luna said gently touching Raven's pendant. She was proud of this gift. She had a hard time trying to find anything in the mall. All her friends had bought their gifts but nothing seemed perfect. So, she went at the jewelry shopping and ordered the perfect thing. She created a concept, drew its design and chose the tiny details herself. She wanted exactly that. Despite the jewelry manager's scared look when she said he only had two days, he finished her order at time. It was thought about Raven from the moment she drew the paper until she chose to package.

Raven was about the freak, she had the smartest mind in that school but suddenly all her words disappeared when Luna touched the pendant on her neck. She felt the cold of her fingers recently left the pool brushing lightly on her chest. Luna had a side smile when she lifted her gaze to meet Raven's brown eyes. Her hand was still on the necklace, which made Raven lift her face a bit. Trying to control her breath, that now she was aware of, as her heart skipped a beat. 

Our moon is the fifth largest of the 190+ moons orbiting planets in our solar system.

Luna slowly looked at her lips. She could hear her heart beating against her chest, just like the game day. When it was just her and the goalkeeper. She was about to lean in when someone walked by the hallway, on the other side of the glass, however, his fast and unseen movement scared them.

She didn't move tough, but felt the necklace fall as Raven moved away, sitting upright.

She was about to say something when Raven got up and stepped back. Abruptly, gesturing her hands. Luna got in her feet confused almost instantly. Was she running? 

"I...hm, should go to the school gate, Clarke must be waiting for me" Raven said biting her lip. She turned back and walked with large steps without giving time to Luna to process what happened, or ask her to stay. 

Luna just stood there and watched her go away. 

Again.

She breathed deeply, feeling a sudden urge storm her mind and remembered what Emma told her. You now have three seconds to do what you want before the fear stops you.

3

"Raven, wait!" She exhaled, as she noticed the latina stop still backing, with so much determination that was almost a gasp

She took another deep breath before walking with large, confident steps at the girl.

2

She saw Raven turned with a confused but amazed look on her face, watching the girl get closer fast, and breath expectantly. Luna was going to kiss her.

Really. 

It's happening. Her brain screamed.

1

Raven watched Luna's confident side smile get closer and closer but something got wrong. She just had time to frown before trying to hold Luna who fell on her. Literally. She felt the floor leave her foot and when she blinked again she was laying on the floor, her but hurting. She looked at Luna lying on her side, her eyes closed for a half second, and then the girl sat with a hand on her head, probably she hit the floor at the fall.

It must have been hard taken by Luna's pain expression on her face. Raven eyes analyzed her with worry but a familiar noise filled her ears. Luna's laugh was loud. She had tried to kiss the girl, she tried to do a movie scene and slipped on the wet floor and took Raven with her. 

Again.

She felt her cheeks hurt at embarrassment. Her mother, the biggest romantic, the woman who gave her the advice, almost the incarnation of Romeu, would laugh at her face. It's when she heard Raven's laugh filling the silence too. Her hand rested at her belly and her head lightly thrown back. Luna stopped laughing at some point to pass her hand to clean her tears, she never felt so embarrassed in her life. 

Even that time she fell in the middle of the mall thanks to Echo. God. 

She covered her cheeks as she felt it burning. Drowned by thousands of thoughts of how pathetic it was and how she could literally lose all her game around this brunette, she was surprised by a hand on her chin. She hesitantly took her hands that covered her face to see Raven with a grin. Raven's hand now held Luna's cheek and pushed her closer. 

She only could feel Raven's breath against her lips before the touch. 

Luna's eyes were open in surprise, she didn't see Raven coming and that surprise made her brain work hard to catch up. She took a second to realize what was happening and another second to feel connected to the rest of her body again, before kissing her back. A bit hesitant at first, but quickly placing her hand at Raven's neck, pushing her closer. The kiss started shy but got intensity as they found their synchrony and their rhythm. 

Just enjoying the feeling.

The mind-blowing sensation caused by the feeling of relief, the feeling of having something wanted for so long.

Raven stopped the deep kiss with several shorter kisses, each time shorter until she just moved centimeters away, still holding Luna's cheek, just enough to face the girl. Luna delayed one more second to open her eyes, she was so lost in this feeling, it was like scoring ten times or winning a medal, but more intense. Way intenser. 

Because it was exactly what it was. Intense.

She analyzed her view just to memorize every part of it. Raven's beautiful smile was huge right in front of her. She smiled uncontrollably, Raven was so beautiful. She bit her lower lip before the realization of still being on the floor hit them both simultaneously. They giggled as Luna got up first giving Raven a hand to help her. Immediately accepting, and quickly she is by her feet with Luna's hand on her waist. Raven didn't care if the girl was still soaked while feeling Luna's hands on her waist getting her as close as she can, both facing each other with silly smiles. She locked eyes with Luna, breaking the glare just to glance at the girl's full lips as she rubbed slowly her thumb at the girl's cheek. 

She dove into another kiss, slower this time.  
Enjoying the feeling already, but poorly, mentioned. 

The indescribable sensation of finally.

The feeling of having Luna's hands squeezing her waist. The feeling of passing her hand on the girl's curls. Of those so desired lips on hers.

The moon is an astronomical body, whose gravitational acceleration is 1,62 meter per second squared, due to this…

Due to this…

She really couldn't remember anymore. Even forcing herself to think about the facts of the moon first, she couldn't. Just came Luna, Luna and more Luna. Luna and her stupid sexy side smile combined with that damn rounded sunglass,  
Luna and her hair glowing as the sun touched it, Luna and her sweet laugh, she and her low voice. All that flashing fast at her head. She in her car, she celebrating her goal, she at the beach. 

She. And only her.

Luna laying on the grass with her, watching the starry sky at the moonlight. She smiles between the kisses. This makes her think about something Luna said that night. She was feeling drowned, indeed.Taken by the influence of the moon.

She was moonstruck, by the literal weight.

She was hit forcibly and deliberately by the moon itself. 

Completely taking her out of orbit. Unable to think or act normally. Affected by Luna, leaving her dazed in this love-stricken state. 

Due to this…

She still couldn't remember the rest of the phrase and she didn't care, but she knew what being in a ⅙ of gravitational acceleration would feel like. At least theoretically. She was feeling it right here, right now. Would feel weightless. A floating state, flying-ish.

She smiled once more.

"You need to stop meeting me like this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... Did it reach the expectations?????
> 
> I hope so, i made you guys suffer for long enough 🤭
> 
> Can you believe I thought this would be a short fic?? It's chapter 14!!!!
> 
> Also, someone got another couple's line reference in a line here???


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update I did days ago on wattpad and forgot doing here 🤭. The good news is more than one update today

Raven was happy. 

She stared at the girl beside her. She was in her living room. She would pass the night there, Luna had invited her to watch horror movies. Luna hated them but Raven loved and she had to prove she wasn't scared about it. This last weekend was literally the longest weekend of Luna's life, she just had stayed on her bed not paying attention to the TV show on netflix, she tried to focus on other tasks but she couldn't, just thinking about Raven. Maybe she could change her mind, or maybe she was expecting her to call, maybe not, Luna didn't want to look needy. So she just sat and waited this long two days, but as soon as she saw the brunette in school she went to her to ask if she was busy. She didn't even know what she was calling Raven to do, she just wanted to spend time with her.

Raven just smiled when she saw Luna get up for the second time to fill the popcorn. It hasn't even ended yet. The curly haired girl returned and sat by her side on the sofa. They had turned the lights off and the TV and the kitchen's light were the only light sources. She watched the girl avoid looking at the movies, focusing on the blankets or the popcorn. The Thriller soundtrack of the movie started again but this time Raven was focused on the other girl even if she had her head turned at the TV's direction. Her body was tense, the leading lady of the movie was walking slowly at the opened door. The music was getting faster and louder. Luna was all curled up and she was holding the blanket's edge with force. The ghost appeared and Luna's eyes got wide but she didn't scream. Raven laughed, making Luna look at her.

"What?" She asked, putting popcorn in her mouth.

"Nothing" Raven said and turned to the TV. A few scenes later she looked at the girl again. She was forcing her back slowly against the sofa, holding the popcorn ball in her knees. Raven squeezed her eyes. She was blocking the sigh of the TV behind the popcorn.

"You're staring at me" Luna said. Raven just nodded and denied looking at the movie. That was the big end scene the leading lady was running looking behind.

"Pause!" Luna almost shouted. Raven smiled looking at her.

"No, why?" Raven frowned.

"I need more popcorn!" Luna said, trying to reach the remote on Raven's hand. Reyes just extended her arm to make it difficult for Luna. The curly girl forced throwing herself to take that damn remote as Raven moved her arm. Luna was practically on top of Raven with the blanket now wrapped into the floor. Raven stopped laughing and looked at the girl on top of her, God she was beautiful. She didn't notice when Luna pin her hand with the remote and the other that was trying to take her out off her against the backrest. Luna smiled triumphantly. The movie was still playing on TV but they didn't care anymore. Luna looked from the remote to Raven under her, she had a smirk on her face already staring at her.

God. 

She leaned and kissed her still holding Raven's arm above her head against the backrest. Raven kissed her passionately. She tried to take her hand off Luna's grip but she was stronger than her. She smiled against the kiss. She did try but she was enjoying it, though. A throat cleared behind them making Luna jump from Raven's lap just to see a mischievous smirk on Lexa's face.

"Please get yourselfs a room" Lexa said, leaving them, just passing through the living room. And suddenly as it was, they decided that the end of the movie wasn't worth anymore.

They laughed and went upstairs, It was late already. Just like the first day, they laid on bed, however it wasn't like that day. 

"Are you okay?" Luna asked, seeing Raven lost in her thoughts. She smiled and waved her head as a way to clean her mind. She loose her brace and rests on bed feeling instantly the perfume she loves all over those sheets.

"Aren't you scared by the movie huh?" Luna mocks getting closer. She smiled when Raven's smile opened. The room's door was slightly open allowing the hallway's light to illuminate the ambient. They're facing each other and that makes it easy for Luna to watch the girl, her eyes go from her smile to her eyes, then to her hair, not fighting the urge to put a part of it behind Raven's ear leaving her hand at hers cheek after the gesture.

"Me? You're the one covering your eyes with the popcorn bow" her laugh filling the quietness space that was the house early in the morning. They should be sleeping as well. They know they have to wake in less than five hours but don't seem to care. With no hurry at all, Luna closes the distance between the two. Slowly as Raven could scare with any abrupt move and run or even as she could fade, just like when you almost there, and then, you wake. 

Raven smiled a half second before Luna's lips touched hers. Calm and soft they moved in synchrony. Luna's hand never stopped a soft rubbing on the latina's neck making her shiver. 

They haven't talked yet. Well, some people might say a gesture worth a thousand words but maybe not Raven. Yes, a certain celestial body has eclipsed everything she thought about the moon. Yes, her happiness is showing and the effects of the girl on her body is undeniable, her atoms know. But Raven likes facts. 

She breathed deeply when Luna broke the kiss. Incredibly contradicting her thoughts, she curled herself on the girl who started brushing her hair just like the first day.

And just like that, Raven wakes up happy. 

The sun was entering through the curtains beautifully. She took a deep breath inhaling that amazing smell. It was sweet and remembered a good afternoon at the beach somehow. It was like a soft breeze, sea and sweet tea. It was like calmness and butterflies on her stomach. Luna was laying with her head between Raven's neck and shoulder, her arm rested gently on the girl's waist. Luna's hair spread into Raven's chest made the smell so strong and intoxicating. Just laying there enjoying the feeling of having the girl rested on her. Breathing deeply and slowly to not disturb the other girl's serene atmosphere. She was happy.

Perhaps this could be the only unknown she likes.

Well, besides the space itself.

She couldn't say when it all turned upside down inside her when it comes to Luna Woods. Probably on the first day she spent time with the girl, even if that day was the first time she really talked to her. Maybe it was due to the beautiful energy of hers, how she smiled all that evening, or how she felt softener under Luna's calming touch and presence when she brushed her hair humming that song just to secure her. Or maybe it was the beach day, watching the girl amused and amazed by the sea, her huge beautiful smile as she invited Raven to do her favorite thing in the world. In fact she didn't know when it happened, how could she? 

Maybe the first time the sunlight hit her hair on the car ride, or how she hugged her tight when she saw her highest grade celebrating as it was her own. 

At some point her body started to react at the girl's presence, nervous when she's around and happy whenever she was smiling, ten times more when she was the reason for it. She just didn't know. 

Luna involved her with her presence, inebriated her with her laughs, and suffocated her with her breathtaking beauty leaving a defeated Raven behind. 

She didn't know what she was facing in the moment Luna sat beside her with her raspy 'hi' and messy hair. She was taken out of orbit easily and suddenly. She didn't know what she was facing the moment Luna slipped on the floor.

She fell for Luna.

Raven passed her fingers in all the extension of Luna's arm that rested on her. Making her way from her shoulder, passing through her tattoo until it reached her fingers, so then repeat all the way up. She smiled when she trembled with a shiver. Luna opened her eyes and glared at the girl smiling. She was so stunning. They heard her phone buzz and Raven chuckled when Luna touched 'snooze'. Again.

"Come on, we have to get up"

Luna just ignored waving her head, unconsciously making Raven shiver at the contact on her neck.

Luna groaned. She watched the brunette for a while, she didn't know what she had done right to have Raven Reyes right here. Sighing she got up, stretching her back.

"I think now I understand Lexa always getting up late" 

She looked at the hour on her phone yawning as she slowly left Raven's embrace against her will. Finally given up procrastinating, maybe she was right. And then, her eyes widened at a detail as she got up in a hurry. They only had 20 minutes to get dressed, eat and go to school. 

It wasn't Luna's style to hurry. 

She always wakes with enough time to do things calmly. To water the plants in her room. To take deep breaths enjoying her green tea and her warm long bath. She enjoyed having her unstressed routine.

It wasn't Luna style sleep until late hugging a girl either. But now she is running stairs down to get a quick shower, holding her clothes on her hands without caring too much if it will get rumpled as she makes her way to the first floor bathroom.

It really wasn't her style but she wouldn't make it different, not when she had Raven laying on her arms.

With a smirk on her face a few meters away, at the kitchen table, definitely ready, backpack on her side as she eats her cereal, Lexa just waved her head at the greatest scene that she just watched. 

The table's turn.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of Clexa and Nyilah and Octavia

She was having a hard time holding everything at her hands. Too focused at the task that she didn't notice at first the girl on a seat across the hallway who quickly got to her feet and walked at her.

"Need help?" Clarke raised her gaze just to find Lexa already taking more than half of the things from her hands, several inks, brushes and other stuff she was holding in, leaving her just with a big blank canvas. 

"Oh, hey!" The blond said excitedly by the sudden arrival. Her mouth instantly opens in a smile without she notices it as she watches Lexa already stepping up forward, following in the direction she was going before. 

"So are we going to the art classroom?" Lexa asks after a few steps and Clark can't hold a chuckle. First for her walking with so much confidence without even knowing where, and for the way she asked, almost like a childish excited way. She appreciates all time Lexa is with her but all those silly walks around side by side holds something, Clarke isn't sure. It was almost like the definition of making time. Stealing a few minutes between classes just for that. Company. And thinking about that…

"You shouldn't be in your training right now?" Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow and making a pissed face. She was only hoping Lexa wasn't going to get late for this. Just not again. She enjoyed it even if she used to lecture her every time though. It was cute.

Lexa smirked by the angry face Clarke made by the assumption. It wasn't scary at all. She had her blue eyes squeezed, her hair was in a messy bun held by a color pencil. It was the definition of cute. The dictionary should rectify it surely, Lexa thought.

"The coach couldn't come so we're free, a few girls are playing for fun though, I am going there to crush them later" Woods shrugged her arms. She was about to turn the hallway, following to the said room but Clarke touched her arm to sign to keep going forward.

"Here, come in" Clarke, who was just holding the canvas, held the door for the girl. They entered a random classroom, the board on the wall, the chairs on a sequence of lines.

"I thought you had arts now?" She asked to rest the box at the first desk, everything seemed ordinary until she noticed the teacher desk on a corner leaving enough space for a tripod on a series of newspapers protecting the floor.

"I do, but we are all working on our projects for the exhibition" Clarke said pointing to the just noticed tripod, which Lexa was contouring to be able to see the canvas there. The same size of the one Clarke had brought but that one wasn't blank. A sequence of strokes marked the initial sketch. She could say what it was about to become and she could recognize a landscape somehow, even if it wasn't near finished. Lexa opened her mouth to ask when she saw Clarke replacing it by the recently brought canvas.

"What? Why? It's amazing!" The brunette watched the other girl move. She came closer to the teacher's desk where Clarke left the half painted canvas to analyze closely. Sitting at the table she rotates her body, her right hand at the air holding in the desire of touching the piece.

"No, it's horrible, I need to restart" A shocked expression took Lexa's face. She couldn't be serious. Her eyes switching focus, on Clarke, on the paint, then on Clarke again. Fuck, she was serious.

"Clarke, are you insane? this is spectacular!" Okay, Lexa didn't have much knowledge about art, Luna tried to explain a thing or two but she didn't care back then, but it wasn't necessary. She had fucking eyes, that was clearly amazing, anyone could recognize that. Anyone but Clarke.

"It is good but I need more. We should show something really important and nothing seems to… Luna did it?" Clarke said, hitting the brush on her lips. She sighed. "I need to create something but I can't. I'm blocked" she sat at the teacher chair, her hands squeezing her closed eyes. Lexa wasn't sure about what to do. She slowly left the teacher's desk where she was previously sat on. 

"I am... distracting you? I shouldn't came here I-"

"No, no, I...you are not, i promise." Clarke waved at the air, as a way of making Lexa stay on the desk. "I just...hate deadlines, it's hard to be creative on demand"

Lexa nodded. She noticed Clarke had been stressed about that, she just didn't know how to help. She makes a mental note to later ask Luna to talk with Clarke, after all they're classmates, maybe she can. She saw Clarke sighs again.

"Hmmm, don't worry I'm sure I can do it for you" Lexa said, taking a paper and a support for her. Clarke just raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" The blonde watched the girl choose a brush, her face showed concentration as she chose the color, taking from her palette. 

She laughed at the face Lexa was doing. 

"What are you doing?" She repeated. 

"A masterpiece, now silence please" Still glaring at her paper with concentration Lexa heard Clarke's laugh again. "Don't move"

"You're painting me?" She asks skeptically. 

"Are you doubting my skills?" She broke her concentration just to glare at Clarke, her eyes squeezed in judgement.

"Me? Never?" Clarke mocks waving her head. She heard the noise the brush does when it's rubbed against the paper with a silly smile. She was skeptical, indeed, but after a few minutes she started thinking she could be serious. 

A few minutes and colors more and she was sure, Lexa was definitely serious.

The playlist earlier she was listening with her earphones now was out loud. Clarke had given up the wait and was working at her piece still stressed about this painting. Something was wrong. She needed inspiration, just that. She heard a noise coming from Lexa indicating she had finished her portrait. Who could believe? Lexa still surprises her.

"Can I look?" She said expectantly gazing at the brunette's green eyes. Those briefing moments forgetting about her deadline and her lack of inspiration. Maybe having the girl around was a good change from the stress that has been this afternoon.

Lexa seemed to ponder for a bit, her side smile never leaving her face while she watched Clarke nervously hitting the brush's stick part on her lips lightly. Perhaps her inner deliberation had taken more than she had predicted because she had to fight the urge of staring at the movement and stuck her attention completely on her mouth. 

"Sure" she said, waving her head lightly, keep it cool, damn. "Are you ready?" 

She teased waiting for Clarke's nod before turning her portrait. Clarke's brain took a second to process the image. 

"It's amazing, look at those details!" She said between giggles to Lexa who wasn't trying to hide her playful grim. She had literally spent minutes in a stick figure, the head extremely disproportional to the body with yellow strokes to the hair and enormous blue eyes. Clarke wasn't laughing about the draw itself but Lexa's posture. All confidence and teasing to show it make it funny at least. The eyes of the stick figure were great though, she could recognize it between her laughs.

"I know, right!" Lexa mocked. Enjoying the reaction of the other woman. She knew nothing about art, or how artists gain inspiration but she knew one thing: Clarke needed a change, if it wasn't a location change then it would be a mood one. And she successfully had accomplished her goals, Clarke's loud giggles.

"See how well I captured your eyes?" Lexa continued, her gestures and facial expressions imitating what she thought would be a humbleless alternative artist. 

"I see" Clarke said, containing more giggles, Lexa could be a goofy ball sometimes, she appreciates being one of the few who can see this side of her besides her popular soccer captain side. " I wonder how you're not at art class? Everyone should recognize your skills"

"I'm glad you liked" Lexa said with a smirk on her face. Staring at the blue eyes until Clarke broke the contact turning again to the canvas. She watched the girl hit her brush against her lips once again thoughtful. Argh, she hated this mania of hers. 

That's a horrible lie, but it's so hard not to stare at her lips normally and now she's grabbing attention to it.

"Maybe you can help me with all your skills" Clarke joked but Lexa laughed and got on her feet at her side. Clarke smirked mischievously before her quick move. 

"Oh no, you don't" Lexa's mouth opened in surprise while Clarke's evil laugh echoed in the room. The brunette lifted her hand but didn't touch the cold wet spot on her cheek, Clarke had rubbed her dirty brush there.

"I think purple fits you" Clarke mocked watching the frozen in surprise brunette not expecting the abrupt reaction. Lexa quickly got the brush she had painted the blonde's extremely realistic portrait and chased the girl, who started to scream before running between the lines of chairs at the classroom they were in. Using the desks as barriers in an attempt of keeping the revenge girl away from her, she ran. Their laughs filling the room just as the rough noises the chairs and desks made at being pushed and pulled.

"Clarke, you can't run forever"

"You know revenge is a bad thing right?" Clarke said circling a desk in synchrony with Lexa, she walked left, Clarke, too. Mirroring the other to keep always with the furniture between them. In a quicky move Lexa pushed the desk away and extending her arm rubbed the brush at the blonde's arm. In a way longer stroke than she had predicted because of Clarke's movement of escape. 

Finally stopping, her breath uneven because of the chase she relaxed sitting at one of the many desks they messed around. Not noticing Clarke coming back, this time equipped with her own brush.

"Clarke, remember revenge is bad" Lexa said quickly putting her brush on the fight position at the sight of Clarke's psychopath smile holding her weapon. A medium chamfered brush with yellow. 

Moving in a big circle, they both expected the other girl's first move. What came first was Clarke running at Lexa and suddenly her chin got yellowish. Immobilizing Clarke's hand down at her waist, Lexa used her own blue brush to paint the other girl's face. She laughs at that point, suffocating her as she tries to inhale between those and the screams.

"Mercy please" Clarke could say after a few well done blue strokes. Lexa just stopped her brush one centimeter away from her face and raised an eyebrow.

"Now miss revenge changes her mind huh?"

"I do anything" Clarke said her previous laughs now, just an opened smile.

"Maybe there's something to keep you from having a death by a thousand strokes"

.…….…….…….…….…….…….…….….…….…….…….…….…

"What are you doing here?" Octavia asked, this time surprisingly not rude but really curious. The other girl just shrugged.

"Nothing, just passing by," Nyilah said looking around. Yes, her friends were at the field playing soccer but for some reason she decided to make her way through the basketball court, because why not?

There's nothing related to the fact she heard clapping and a singing from there and she knew a certain team with a specific captain would be inside. Sure not.

She looked around noticing how some cheers were dancing along with the music they sang. But not Octavia, what is not unusual because she always leaves her formation to direct everyone.

"Why aren't you training? The game is coming" the blonde looked around. She always hears Octavia screaming the positions and the dance time at the soccer training, and because of that she knows they should be creating choreography. 

"My base didn't come" Octavia let her eyes search the entire court before looking at Nyilah, tilting her head to the side, noticing how the girl wasn't on her soccer training outfit. "why aren't you training?"

"There isn't training today, the girls are just playing" she shrugged. Nyilah opened her mouth but caught it before leaving her words, regretting the phrase before being said. However, it didn't pass unnoticed.

"What?" 

"Nothing" Nyilah said, putting her hand in her pocket. Octavia just raised an eyebrow and waited as Nyilah hesitated.

"If you want help...I can be your base" She didn't know why she was offering. It was the worst idea ever. Not the help, but help Blake. 

She waited knowing she was going to regret it. And she did. A smug smile ornamented the brunette's face. 

"You? As my base?" She didn't laugh but it wasn't necessary. Nyilah was already rolling her eyes.

"I was going to help you but nevermind" The girl said already walking away. She shouldn't even have passed there. 

Octavia pondered quickly. She needs a base, and she had someone volunteering in front of her. The game is getting closer and they had less then half choreography. 

"Nyilah, wait" the blonde stopped against her will. Somehow she was really trying to be nice. She sighed.

"What do you want?" She said rude. Her patience ended a few steps ago. 

"Can you keep me in the air?" Octavia asked hesitantly. She knew Nyilah hated her and there's a real percentage of chances of her letting her fall to ground, on purpose. And there's a real percentage of chances of her being a horrible base and letting her fall to the ground by accident. In both scenarios she would end with her face broken. 

"I can, but I won't" she turned again to leave. It's weird how sometimes she thought she was making an advance with their relationship. It's like she had to deal with two different Octavias.

Blake waved her head. Maybe this could be good, right? Niylah seemed to have the height of her base and she knows she workout and has a great shape, basing by her arms and abs maybe she can, indeed. But it wasn't like she had paid attention to it, she never would.

"Sorry, I… " She sighed. She knows she was wrong, that time. "I would like if you...could try hmm...to see if you can hold hmmm me at-"

"Come" Nyilah rolled her eyes at the weird attempt to apologise. Octavia came closer, turning her back at the girl. She felt Niylah's hand on her waist, squeezing it light, putting her own hand on hers. 

She breathed deeply asking the universe to not let her fall. They're not even at the grass, it would hurt so much. Maybe it wasn't the right choice, she wasn't feeling sure. She should have called someone to be her spotter. 

She heard the girl count behind her. 

There's no time now. Her breath hitting the skin exposed. At the count, she impulse, and Nyilah threw her up. Caching her feet one in each hand, and before Octavia could enjoy the feeling of not hitting her face on the ground she felt Nyilah moving. Suddenly her both feet were at the same hand with perfect equilibrium. She looked down at the girl and knew it was to go down. Octavia jumped positioning her body to the catch, internally praying. Relishing her worries as she felt the girl's hands around her. 

The smug smile were now on the blonde's face.

"You didn't fall" Nyilah said, still smiling. She knew she wouldn't mess, but it was funny to see Octavia's face. 

"Can you put me on the ground?" Octavia asked, embarrassed by still being held by the girl...By being extremely near. Nyilah hasn't realized it and puts her down almost immediately. Literally dropping her grip. Embarrassed herself for holding her more seconds then necessary. She cleaned her hands on her pants, not because it was dirty but to give it a use, clearly a nervous move.

"I didn't know you could…" Octavia started waving her head and changing "Do you think you can keep up with something?" 

Two hours later, most of the afternoon classes had been dismissed, the cheers as well, and the school was silent. The cheerleaders minus one, the captain. And for more surprisingly as it sounds, she wasn't alone. Her most fresh base was with her.

For most part of the training Niylah hadn't big difficulties, it was just to replace a spot of choreography already made. So she lifted, swung, threw and catched Octavia a few times. She wasn't going to admit but her middle school self was kind of proud for using her skills one more time.

"Okay? So let's from start" Octavia finished her sentence and she regretted volunteering. It wasn't that it was bad but she could be a bit perfectionist, Nyilah would say. She watched the cheerleaders have to repeat at least twice all movements for horrible synchrony, lack of clean moves, a bad executed stunt and other thousands of reasons the captain pointed during this afternoon. She was tired. Not even the soccer training was that hard. 

She positioned herself to dance again, the same movement they had successfully executed at least three times ago. She rested her hand at Octavia's waist and lifted her up. Precisely positioned her body to support Blake's weight and adapted to any disequilibrium, allowing the girl to keep up with her part of the stunt. She maintained even with her arms burning from the repeated exercises, however, it didn't go as the previous. 

At some point, at the middle of the new move Octavia lost her grip startling Nyilah with her gasp. The immediate fall and the risk of hurting badly made the girl contort in the air waiting for the contact. With greatest speed Nyilah gripped the girl. 

Or Octavia gripped her. 

Anyhow, gravity pranked on them.

The inevitable fall happened, but instead of the cold ground Octavia found the blonde's body.

Nyilah curved lied down taking the pain of being Octavia's pillow, differently from her, she hasn't noticed the awkward position they fell. The brunette on top, her knees between her leg and each arm at a side of her head. Octavia's hair thanks to gravity was falling as a curtain mixing with the blonde at the ground, serving almost as a frame to the near girl's face behind her. She smiled and as awkwardly lifted her body from Niylah as fast as she realized the girl forgot her pain and got conscious about her position.

"Hm sorry I didn't...sorry" Blake shot in sequence. 

"It's okay" Nyilah said, distracted by rubbing her wrist.

The brunette opened her mouth a few times but no sounds left, she wanted to apologise again. Her first attempt was much more about the way she was on top of the girl then throwing all her weight on her and possibly injuring the girl. She pressed her eyes making a face to her inner conversation. Just Freud explains why on earth she cared about it. 

"Here, let me see it" Octavia extended her hand to take the other girl's wrist but hesitantly flinched before the touch. With an unnoticed head wave she controlled her thoughts again and carefully examined it searching on Niylah's face for an expression of discomfort. 

"It's fine, it's nothing" Nyilah tried to take her hand again immediately regretting the decision. She tried to not express but Octavia noticed how she tried to suppress the pain.

"No, it's not, it hurts," Octavia said softly searching for Nyilah's eyes which kept trying to focus on anything else. She couldn't deny the thought of screaming at her to stop this and let her see the damage, it's what she probably would do with her short temper, however, she took a deep breath. Interrupting whatever the girl was about to say.

"Let me see it" if someone entered that scene probably would question their own sight. Octavia and Nyilah not only in the same space without arguing but they somehow letting their defense down. Nyilah even then hesitated of letting Octavia do it, not because she doubted the act of kindness but simply she was unsure about feeling again the way Blake took her wrist before, with a soft hand holding her own and the other lightly running on the area causing unwanted trembles, making her remember she is only trying to see where it hurts, obviously.

"Please, don't let me be the one who broke the number four's arm, how are you going to do the flip-throw?" Octavia asked, smirking, seeing Nyilah's lips curving.

"You saw my flip-throw?" The blonde said, looking at Blake who was using her arm as a form of avoidance. Or maybe she was just focused on finding if she had twisted her arm, she tried to convince herself that. She didn't have to see, she could sense the annoying smile growing at Nyilah's face. Now, she will start to think she is paying attention to her or whatever.

"Take that smile out of face, I'm a cheer obviously I saw your throws" Octavia rolled her eyes quickly explaining before the blond could make any mischievous comment "I know everyone skills, I watch all games" however, what was supposed to be a cold answer just expanded the blonde's smile making Octavia growl in frustration. 

"Right, right, keep telling yourself that, Blake" Nyilah said with that stupid smile. She left the girl's wrist if more enthusiasm then necessary taking two steps back. 

"It's not twisted, you can play just fine" She said turning around rolling her eyes once more at the other girl's head tilt. 

….…….…….…….…….…….…….…….…….…….…….

Luna entered the room searching for a brunette ponytail. She didn't know if she could be there but the other students didn't seem to recognize her presence. She passed by a few work tables and deflected a few students who were sitting on the floor, carefully to not break anything. They seemed extremely concentrated. Quickly noticing her target behind a protection mask.

"Hey" Luna said and the girl took off her mask showing a wide smile. 

"Hi" She frowned by the surprise, opening her smile even more when Luna handed her a cup of coffee.

"Coffee?" Raven asked just to be sure. She was taken out of guard by the tiny surprise, Luna visiting her at her mechanic class. 

"Black coffee with sugar" Luna answered, winking. Raven just smiled and accepted her coffee, a bit flushed by the girl knowing how she likes her coffee. Actually she recognizes she gets flushed by less than that, just Luna's presence was enough.

"No training today?" Raven asked, taking a sip of her drink. Luna answered only with a nod, her attention taken by the several pieces and tools all over Raven's workbench.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked suddenly, startled by the vision of the teacher entering the class. Oh, shit. Raven noticed the girl's eyes wide already turning to leave and took her hand before she could step away.

"You can stay" She said quickly correcting "if you want of course, Sinclair doesn't mind" Raven was a bit cautious about this relationship somehow. For more happiness and sure she was, she had this fear of letting go, that's why she hadn't confessed yet. Even though she knows it is completely pointless, Luna already has her heart, she is still cautious. She just doesn't want to rush into something and scare Luna. She wasn't sure if for the girl it was a date or not, so she prefers that way. To avoid confusions, sure. Nothing to do with her avoidance and fear of being rejected so she distances herself first of course.

Luna seemed to ponder. And then relax.

"I'm just soldering a few wires, see if this junk still works, nothing interesting" Raven shrugged.

"I didn't see you at the cafeteria today" Luna started watching the girl focus again on her task. She didn't know anything about...metal stuff, but Raven seemed to be losing that fight. She noticed she breathed deeply. "You ate anything?" 

She already knew the answer. Raven had this terrible habit of pushing too far. 

"There's no time to eat, i really need to figure this out" 

"I thought you would say this" Luna said, analyzing the room, everyone seemed drained by whatever they're doing. "That's why I brought you this" She said, putting a paper bag at the girl's vision camp. Raven just lifted an eyebrow and let a smile grow.

"You brought me coffee and donuts?" A suspicious voice tone left Raven's mouth. Luna just smiled and looked down for a millisecond, letting the flushed take her cheeks.

"Well, coffee because you work too much and I don't want you unfocused with this on your hands" She said light humored gesturing at the table all that stuff but focusing on the welding machine. "And donuts because it's good and I knew you didn't eat so at least it's yummy"

Raven just smiled and stared at the girl leaving the room, searching internally what was wrong in this gesture. Why does she feel somehow off? Maybe she got scared for a minute caught by the realization of this being real. Luna visited her with her right coffee order, a simple and at the same time so thoughtful gesture took her by surprise. The realization that this could be real, just a brief talk and it's done. But the fear of, instead of celebration and more Luna with donuts, the so well known curls getting further and further away as the vision of Luna leaving through the door scaries her.

After a while thinking, she waved her head and ended just holding on to what it's real now, Luna really visited her…And donuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas xoxo


End file.
